El resplandor de la Perla nos unirá para siempre
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: La Perla de Shikon ya está totalmente restaurada y en cualquien momento Naraku dispondrá de ella. Los guerreros se preparan para la tan esperada batalla final que decidirá el destino de sus vidas. ¿Qué pasará con Kagome e Inuyasha? Lea el final aquí...
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad tengo el agrado de presentarles mi propia versión del final de Inuyasha. Por supuesto, intenté ser lo más fiel posible a la serie de animé, fuente principal para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Tarea que me llevó un año completo, pero que, una vez terminada, me dio la mayor de las satisfacciones. Ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo.

El resplandor de la Perla de Shikon nos unirá para siempre

Introducción

El momento de la batalla final había llegado. Los fragmentos de la legendaria Perla de Shikon habían sido reunidos en su totalidad y la mágica esfera se encontraba ahora en manos de Naraku, quien planeaba emplearla muy pronto, tiñéndola aún más de maldad para así alimentarse con sus poderes. Sin embargo, Naraku, quien era una mezcla híbrida con un sin fin de demonios, no era la única criatura que deseaba apoderarse de la Perla; tanto humanos como espíritus malignos se la habían disputado por largo tiempo. Entre estos seres, existía un hombre mitad demonio, un monstruo con corazón humano, que necesitaba la Perla de Shikon para poder convertirse en un verdadero demonio. Su nombre era Inuyasha y la extensa lucha que venía sosteniendo con Naraku, a causa de la Perla, estaba a punto de dar un giro sorprendente…

Capítulo 1:

En la época de las guerras civiles, en Japón, Inuyasha y sus amigos se preparaban para el inevitable enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal. Para ese entonces, Inuyasha había logrado perfeccionar al máximo las fabulosas técnicas de la espada Colmillo de Acero, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de su verdadero progreso.

"¡VIENTO CORTANTE!" vociferaba Inuyasha, una y otra vez, sacudiendo su espada para ejecutar la técnica que tanta fama le había traído como guerrero en más de una oportunidad.

Tras el vigésimo 'ataque', se detuvo, apoyando el filo de la espada en el suelo.

"¿Qué tal me sale, Kirara?" le preguntó a la espléndida criatura mágica que permanecía estática frente a él. Desde hace un tiempo atrás que Kirara venía acompañando a Inuyasha en sus sesiones de práctica, ofreciéndose ella misma a veces como blanco para que él pudiera simular sus ataques.

"Sé que he mejorado bastante, pero aún siento que me falta algo…" continuó diciendo, pensativo. "¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?"

Pero, al ver la expresión de súplica y cansancio en el rostro del animal, Inuyasha comprendió que ya era suficiente.

"Bueno" le dijo, sonriendo. "Está bien… Dejémoslo hasta aquí. Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea. Kagome ya debe estar esperándonos"

Fue así como Inuyasha y Kirara se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la aldea, dejando atrás el lugar de su entrenamiento diario. No habían avanzado mucho, cuando unas extrañas criaturas aparecieron de repente en el cielo, internándose luego en el bosque. Su aspecto era escalofriante.

"Las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyou…" murmuró Inuyasha, siguiendo a los espectros con los ojos. Su sola aparición no podía indicar nada bueno; algo le dijo que, una vez más, había problemas.

"¡Kirara, regresa a la aldea!" le dijo Inuyasha a la gatita. "¡Te alcanzaré enseguida!"

Inuyasha se dirigió entonces al lugar que le indicaban los espectros. Efectivamente, Kikyou lo estaba esperando, recostada sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol. El viento agitaba sus ropas y sus largos cabellos, dándole un semblante melancólico y sereno.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Inuyasha" le dijo ella, tranquilamente.

"Kikyou…"

"Se te ve muy animado" le dijo Kikyou, tras observarlo brevemente. "¿Puedo saber la razón?"

"Es que…" comenzó Inuyasha, sintiendo la mirada de ella fija sobre él "… finalmente, arreglaré cuentas con Naraku. ¡Llegó la hora de que ese maldito pague por todo el daño que ha hecho!" dijo, apretando el puño.

Kikyou suspiró.

"Ya veo… Pero no irás a derrotar a Naraku tú solo" le contestó, mirando a Inuyasha directo a los ojos. "Recuerda que seré yo la que se encargue de vengar nuestro cruel destino"

"¡Pero no es necesario que sigas luchando!" exclamó Inuyasha, interrumpiéndola.

Kikyou esbozó una irónica sonrisa. Luego, se puso de pie sobre la gran rama.

"Inuyasha, pero qué olvidadizo eres" le dijo, calmadamente. "Ya te dije una vez que era mi deber eliminar a Naraku, junto con la Perla de Shikon"

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, viendo que era inútil convencer a Kikyou de lo contrario.

"La Perla de Shikon…" balbuceó Kikyou. "Dime, Inuyasha ¿Aún la deseas?"

Ahora era Inuyasha quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"No te mentiré, Kikyou. Necesito la Perla para poder convertirme en demonio, y no dejaré que Naraku se quede con ella. Haré hasta lo imposible para recuperarla" le contestó, con tono serio y voz firme.

"¡No seas iluso!" le dijo Kikyou, cambiando repentinamente su propio tono. "¿Crees que permitiría que tú, Naraku o cualquier otro ser maligno utilice los poderes de la Perla? La Perla de Shikon tiene que ser destruida. Nunca debió haber reaparecido en este mundo… Al igual que esa mujer llamada Kagome nunca debió venir a esta época"

Dicho esto, Kikyou bajó del árbol con la ayuda de sus serpientes, las que depositaron suavemente su grácil figura en el suelo.

"Inuyasha, sabes bien que la Perla de Shikon fue traída nuevamente en circunstancias muy particulares, creándose una especie de puente entre esta época y la época del futuro. Pero lo que ignoras por completo es que, si la Perla desaparece, esa conexión entre mundos también dejará de existir…"

Inuyasha sintió una puntada en el estómago y el corazón se le aceleró de pronto.

"¿Qué?" dijo, confundido.

"Tienes que hacer que esa mujer regrese para siempre al lugar donde pertenece, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella" contestó Kikyou, recogiendo el arco y flechas que había dejado bajo el árbol.

"Pero… Kagome…" murmuraba Inuyasha, sin podérselo creer.

"El día está muy cerca. Ya no hay tiempo" continuó Kikyou, percatándose de su confusión. "Enviaré a Naraku al otro mundo, junto con la Perla de Shikon, y luego tú vendrás conmigo. Tal y como lo prometiste"

Y, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera gesticular palabra, Kikyou fue llevada por sus espectros, desvaneciéndose al instante, sin decir más.

_Vendrás conmigo… tal y como lo prometiste…_ fue lo que resonó, finalmente, como un eco en la mente de Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Era evidente que las palabras de Kikyou habían dejado a Inuyasha completamente consternado.

_Kagome… ¡No puede ser! _Pensaba, tratando de asimilar toda la información que le había sido entregada tan abruptamente. _Ahora resulta que, si utilizo los poderes de la Perla, el puente entre nuestros mundos desaparecerá… Lo mismo ocurrirá si Kikyou la encuentra primero y la destruye, o si el bastardo de Naraku… ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? _Continuaba diciéndose, abatido. Lo único que sabía era que debía proteger a Kagome a como diera lugar, aún a costa de no volver a verla más. Pero el sólo pensamiento le calaba el alma.

Mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la aldea, se encontró de pronto frente al pozo. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, intentando contener la gran tristeza que sentía al imaginar que, la próxima vez que Kagome viajara por él hasta su propio mundo, sería la última, ya que luego no podría regresar. Fue entonces cuando, inesperadamente, una gran mochila amarilla emergió desde el interior del pozo, seguida por Kagome.

"¡¡Hola, Inuyasha!!" gritó ésta, sacudiendo el brazo, en señal de saludo.

Inuyasha se sintió feliz al verla e intentó permanecer en ese estado, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Kagome… ¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!" le gritó, como de costumbre.

"¿A ver?... ¿Es ésta la manera de recibirme después de haberme ausentado por tres días?" le reprochó a Inuyasha, molesta. "¡Qué grosero de tu parte!"

"¡Ja! En primer lugar, no debiste haberte ido por tanto tiempo. Todos aquí te extrañan mucho y me preguntan a cada rato: '¿cuándo volverá Kagome, Inuyasha?'… ¡Ya me tienen harto!" se quejó.

Kagome estuvo a punto de responderle, pero, justo en ese momento, aparecieron todos para darle la bienvenida.

"¡¡KAGOME!!" exclamó Shippou, corriendo a gran velocidad para saltar a los brazos de Kagome, quien lo recibió cariñosamente.

"Shippou ¿te has portado bien?" le preguntó al pequeño zorro. Y luego, agachándose para hurgar en su mochila, sacó una gran paleta de dulce. "Mira lo que te traje"

"¡YUPI, mi favorito!" exclamó Shippou. "Gracias, Kagome"

"Señorita Kagome, que bueno que ha regresado" se sintió la voz grave del monje Miroku, quien se aproximó a Kagome para intentar abrazarla.

"Ay, monje Miroku. Mire lo que le traje a usted también" dijo Kagome, poniendo la pequeña estatuilla de un Buda en la cara del monje. "¿Verdad que es lindo?" dijo, sonriendo, nerviosamente.

"Por cierto" respondió él, desviando su atención hacia el objeto. "Se lo agradezco de corazón"

De pronto, Kagome se percató de que faltaba un miembro muy importante del grupo.

"¿Y Sango?" preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

Sango se mantenía un tanto al margen. Estaba sumamente deprimida desde la tragedia que había llevado a su hermano Kohaku a quitarse la vida. Naraku, para castigarlo por haberlo desobedecido, le había devuelto sus antiguos recuerdos, lo cual fue demasiado terrible para el pobre niño. Tanto así, que no pudo soportar el dolor al saber que había asesinado a los suyos. Por lo menos, Sango tenía el consuelo de haber visto morir a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos.

Kagome se acercó lentamente a ella y le tendió una mano.

"Esto es para ti, querida Sango" le dijo, entregándole un pequeño objeto que traía oculto en el puño. Era una pulsera de la buena suerte que había comprado especialmente para ella.

"Gracias, Kagome…" dijo Sango, sonriendo débilmente. "Te pido disculpas. No quería que me vieras así de triste a tu llegada"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, amiga. Puedes desahogarte con nosotros, que te queremos mucho. ¿No es así, monje Miroku?" preguntó Kagome, mirando en dirección al monje.

"Por supuesto que sí, señorita" se apresuró a contestar Miroku. "Pero, por más que intento sacarle una sonrisa a mi Sanguito, ella me rechaza. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al parecer, mi amor nunca será correspondido…" se lamentó, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Sango lo miró con suspicacia.

"No sea cínico, Excelencia. ¿Usted cree que me hace muy feliz su manera de _consolarme_?"

"Al menos ya no me golpeas con tanta fuerza, mi amor" le contestó el monje, con una expresión picarona que la hizo sonrojar.

"¡¿Qué está insinuando?!" exclamó Sango, completamente ruborizada. "Y… para que aprenda…" y, dicho esto, le aforró una cachetada que le dejó la cara marcada.

Miroku suspiró, a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla afectada.

"Ahh… Quien te quiere, te aporrea…"

Kagome lo miraba, de brazos cruzados.

"Ay, monje Miroku. Usted no cambia…"

"¿Oye, Kagome?" preguntó Inuyasha, tocando el hombro de Kagome con insistencia. "¿Y para mí no hay nada?"

"¿También quieres que te abofetee, Inuyasha?" le contestó ella con otra pregunta, bastante maliciosa de por sí.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

"¡No, tonta! Me refiero a que si me trajiste algo de tu época"

"Pues sí, pero ya no te lo voy a dar" le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Inuyasha, dándole una patada a una piedra. "¡Qué mujer tan detestable!"

Mientras se comía su golosina, Shippou se dedicaba a observar cómo se peleaban los otros. _Definitivamente, no entiendo a los adultos…_ se decía. Pero pronto entró en pánico al sentir la mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

"¡DAME ESO, ENANO!" le gritó el hombre mitad bestia, alzándose por encima de él para atraparlo.

"¡NOOO, KAGOMEEE!" salió gritando también el pequeño zorro, soltando la paleta de dulce, la cual Inuyasha tomó al instante. Pero no fue como él esperaba.

"¡Guácala!" exclamó, intentando zafarse del dulce. "¡Esto está todo pegote!"

En ese instante, llegó Kagome para poner las cosas en orden.

"¿Inuyasha?" lo llamó, con tono seco.

"¿Qué?"

"¡ABAJO!"

E Inuyasha se fue directamente de bruces al suelo, provocando un temblor en la tierra.

"Kagome… Me las pagarás…" balbuceó, con la cara aún hundida en el césped.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un llanto desolado.

"¡Ya no podré comérmela!" lloraba Shippou, señalando la paleta, que yacía toda sucia y pegoteada en el suelo. "¡Inuyasha la infectó con su hocico de bestia peluda!"

"¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!!" le gritó Inuyasha, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. "¡Ni siquiera la toqué, tonto!"

"¿Inuyasha?" volvió a decir Kagome, cerrando los ojos, intentando permanecer calmada.

"¡¡ARGH!!" exclamó Inuyasha. "¡MALDICIÓN!"

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Ya era pasado medio día cuando Inuyasha y los demás regresaban, todos juntos, a la aldea. La anciana Kaede los esperaba para la hora del almuerzo con un mini banquete que los propios aldeanos le habían ayudado a preparar; todo estaba dispuesto para dar homenaje a tan importantes guerreros. Comieron y bebieron, divirtiéndose gran parte de la tarde recordando anécdotas pasadas y contando chistes. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser diversión, ya que faltaba planear el golpe final.

"Lo único que sabemos es que Naraku aún no ha utilizado los poderes de la Perla, porque, de lo contrario, ya nos hubiéramos enterado de una u otra forma" les decía Miroku, serio. "Además, la señorita Kagome insiste en que nada ha cambiado al respecto…"

"No me pregunten cómo, pero estoy segura de que la Perla de Shikon sigue intacta" intervino Kagome.

"Está bien… ¡¿Entonces qué RAYOS estamos esperando?!" exclamó Inuyasha, impaciente y un tanto exasperado.

"Cálmate, Inuyasha. Es para resolver este asunto que nos hemos reunido hoy aquí" lo tranquilizó Miroku. "Como te decía hace un momento, Kouga y el clan de los hombres lobo están dispuestos a cubrir el lado este de La Montaña del Trueno, en donde se está acumulando gran cantidad de energía maligna. Kouga también cree que el castillo de Naraku se encuentra en ese lugar"

"¡Ja! No es necesario que ese lobo bueno para nada intervenga" dijo Inuyasha, con tono despectivo. "¡Conmigo basta para derrotar a esa basura de Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, entiende que vamos a necesitar de la ayuda de todos los aliados que podamos" le recordó el monje.

Inuyasha lo miró, poniendo cara de taimado.

"¡Qué fastidio!" exclamó, finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero te advierto, Miroku, que no me haré responsable si, por esas casualidades de la vida, acabo pulverizando a Kouga junto con Naraku!"

Miroku suspiró.

"Ahh… A pesar de que la señorita Kagome se decidió por ti, sigues empeñado en tu odio por Kouga. ¡Qué poca confianza tienes en ti mismo!"

"¡¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!!" se apresuró a decir Inuyasha, completamente sonrojado. "Ese lobo rabioso pretende llevarse todo el crédito matando a Naraku. ¡No se lo permitiré!" Luego miró a Kagome de reojo. "Además, ¿quién se preocuparía por una niña tonta como Kagome?"

Kagome le dirigió una mirada aterradora.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡¡ABAJO!!"

Y, nuevamente, Inuyasha caía de bruces, golpeándose el rostro contra el piso de madera de la choza de la anciana Kaede.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" le reclamó a Kagome, sobándose la nariz, que casi le sangró por el impacto.

"¿Y todavía preguntas?" le dijo ella, más molesta aún. "¡¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!!"

"Señorita Kagome, no sea tan severa con el pobre de Inuyasha" le decía Miroku, viendo cómo Inuyasha caía una y otra vez al suelo.

"Al menos hay alguien que me defiende…" dijo Inuyasha en un hilo de voz, desde abajo.

"Recuerde que su mentalidad es la de un niño de tres años…" continuó Miroku, echando por la borda las ilusiones del hombre mitad bestia, quien lo miró furioso.

"Miroku traidor…" gruñó Inuyasha. "¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!"

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad" se defendió Miroku, poniéndose detrás de Kagome al instante, en caso de que Inuyasha quisiera vengarse.

"¡Ya cálmense, muchachos!" intervino de pronto Shippou. "Peleando no llegarán a nada"

Miroku lo miró, burlesco.

"Vaya, Shippou. Hace mucho que no te oía decir algo tan inteligente. Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido"

"¡Tonto!" lloró Shippou "¿No ves que sólo soy un niño?"

"Inuyasha…" se escuchó la voz de Sango, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada. "¿No has pensado que tu hermano podría presentarse a la batalla?"

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. La intervención de Sango había causado una gran conmoción.

"Es verdad… Me había olvidado por completo de Sesshoumaru" dijo Inuyasha, meditando por algunos segundos. "¡Ja! Sólo espero que no se le ocurra aparecer por aquí, porque sino también tendré que borrarlo del mapa si interfiere"

"Ahora que te has vuelto más fuerte, es muy probable que puedas vencer a tu hermano finalmente" le dijo Miroku, meditando también el asunto. "Pero… ¿de verdad crees que te convenga sacar a Sesshoumaru del medio?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó Inuyasha, confundido.

"El objetivo de Sesshoumaru es también acabar con Naraku. Tal vez sería mejor si lo tenemos de nuestra parte" contestó el monje.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Te equivocas, Miroku. Sesshoumaru actúa por su propia cuenta. Además, nunca se le ocurriría aliarse conmigo, créeme"

En ese momento, Inuyasha se percató de que Kagome ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿Y Kagome?" preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros.

"Dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire" le respondió Sango.

Inuyasha salió de la choza y buscó a Kagome con la mirada, pero no la halló por ningún lado. De no haber sido por su agudo olfato, Inuyasha jamás habría podido rastrear su suave aroma. Dudó por unos instantes, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás.

_Tengo que hacer que se vaya cuanto antes…_ se decía. _Kagome no puede permanecer aquí por más tiempo… su vida corre peligro…_

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Kagome se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, observando el horizonte atentamente. Al ver llegar a Inuyasha, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que casi derritió el corazón del hombre mitad bestia.

"Inuyasha ¿alcanzas a sentir desde aquí esa presencia que despide tantas energías malignas?" le preguntó, volviendo a mirar a la distancia, hacia una espesa neblina que comenzaba a elevarse sobre un terreno alto. "La Montaña del Trueno debe ser un lugar bastante siniestro" agregó, sintiendo un escalofrío.

"Es cierto" le contestó Inuyasha, mirando en la misma dirección.

"¿Crees que Kouga tenga razón y Naraku esté allá?"

"Así parece…" dijo él, despreocupadamente.

Kagome se extrañó. Inuyasha se mostraba bastante apático, y hasta distraído.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, acercándosele para examinar su expresión. "Actúas de manera muy extraña…"

Inuyasha guardó silencio por algunos segundos y luego suspiró.

"Kagome… Hay algo que debo decirte"

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó ella, intrigada.

Inuyasha tomó aire y prosiguió, nuevamente.

"Mañana mismo partiremos. Cruzaremos el valle e iremos al encuentro de Naraku"

"Ya veo…" contestó Kagome, reflexionando el asunto. "¡Pero entonces tengo que volver deprisa a mi casa para traer más comida, medicinas y vendajes! Todo lo necesario para el viaje…" exclamó, entusiasmada.

"Este… me temo que no entendiste lo que quise decir" la interrumpió Inuyasha, cortándole la inspiración.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kagome lo miró, confundida.

Inuyasha la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Tú no vendrás con nosotros"

Kagome se quedó paralizada. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Inuyasha le estaba ordenando que se quedara al margen?

"Pero… Inuyasha…"

"De ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrán más complicadas y no quiero que estés aquí" comenzó a explicarle, secamente. "Yo me convertiré al fin en un demonio perfecto, pero no puedo asegurar que los demás sobrevivan. Además, ya cumpliste con tu misión; la Perla de Shikon está completamente restaurada…"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" lo interrumpió ella, molesta. "¿Acaso no recuerdas que quedamos en que pelearíamos juntos? Tú dijiste que juntos derrotaríamos a Naraku…"

"Pues me equivoqué" le contestó Inuyasha, imperturbable. "Desde el principio, fue una idea realmente estúpida"

"No lo entiendo… No entiendo por qué me hablas así. No pareces tú…" dijo Kagome, presintiendo que algo andaba mal.

"Debes regresar hoy mismo a tu casa. No quiero sentirme responsable en caso de que…"

Pero Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar. Kagome lo había interrumpido, furiosa.

"¿Sabes qué?, ¡ERES UN TORPE!" le gritó. "¿Por qué no reconoces que me necesitas, Inuyasha?... ¡¡Tú me necesitas, porque sin mí no puedes hacer nada!!"

"¡¡Claro que no te necesito, tonta!!" le gritó él, de vuelta. "Te crees muy hábil ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte que sólo serás un estorbo para mí…"

"¡¿ESTORBO?!" exclamó Kagome, más furiosa aún. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que soy un estorbo?!"

"¡Ja! Tú crees que lo sabes todo, pero no es así… Supuestamente, eres la reencarnación de Kikyou. Pero lo veo difícil, porque no tienes ni la mitad de sus poderes… ¿Y dices que puedes ayudarme?" le dijo, sin medir el impacto de sus propias palabras. "No, Kagome. ¡Entiende que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!" continuaba gritándole. "¡¡VUELVE AL LUGAR A DONDE PERTENECES Y DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!

Kagome no podía creerlo. ¿Qué significaban todas esas palabras tan frías y crueles? Esta vez, a Inuyasha se le había pasado la mano. Lo que le había dicho la hirió en lo más profundo del alma.

"Será mejor que tengas todas tus cosas listas para la noche" dijo Inuyasha, tras un breve silencio. "Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para despedirte de los otros. Eso es todo"

Y se dio la media vuelta para irse caminando, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Kagome estaba destrozada.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... Inuyasha…" murmuró, viéndolo alejarse, a la vez que las lágrimas caían incesantemente por sus mejillas. Lloró como no había llorado en mucho tiempo… Al igual que aquella vez en que el mismo Inuyasha la había rechazado, para poder proteger a la sacerdotisa Kikyou…

Mientras tanto, en el camino, Inuyasha se topó con Miroku y Sango, que también habían ido en busca de Kagome.

"Inuyasha ¿pudiste encontrar a la señorita Kagome?" le preguntó el monje, sosteniendo su báculo con firmeza.

Inuyasha se detuvo a su lado y los miró, con el ceño fruncido.

"Escuchen: mañana nos iremos a primera hora, directo al castillo de Naraku, con o sin la ayuda del clan de los hombres lobo…"

"¿No crees que te estás precipitando un poco?" le dijo Miroku, dubitativo. "Ni siquiera hemos planeado bien el ataque…"

"Si te da miedo, no vengas, Miroku. ¡No necesito pelear junto a cobardes!" fue la seca respuesta del hombre mitad bestia, quien siguió su camino, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

En ese momento, Sango se acercó a Miroku para hablarle sin que la escucharan.

"Excelencia ¿vio la cara que traía Inuyasha?"

"Sí. Era realmente aterradora…" dijo Miroku, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

"Seguramente se peleó de nuevo con Kagome"

"Es posible…" musitó el monje. Pero luego se volvió hacia Sango y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Bueno, Sango ¿vas a decirme para qué me trajiste a este lugar tan solitario?"

"¡¿Qué está diciendo?!" exclamó Sango, sacándose de encima la mano del monje. "¡Yo no lo traje a ninguna parte! Por si no lo recuerda, vinimos buscando a Kagome…"

"Ahh… Esa es una muy buena excusa, mi queridísima Sango. Pero, si querías llevarme a 'lo oscurito', me lo podrías haber dicho directamente" continuó el monje, con una expresión lasciva en su rostro. "Sabes que yo acepto encantado…"

Sango se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

"¡¡Cómo se le ocurre!!" exclamó, apartándose de Miroku. "¡¡Yo nunca le propondría algo así a un hombre!!... En cambio, usted es un descarado que se aprovecha de cuanta mujer se le atraviesa en el camino"

"Por favor, Sango, no me ofendas" el monje se hizo el sentido. "Ante todo, soy un caballero. Jamás abusaría de la inocencia de alguna jovencita…"

"Sí, claro…" balbuceó Sango, mirándolo de reojo.

Así, el día transcurrió como cualquier otro. El sol se puso a la misma hora de siempre y los aldeanos se retiraron a sus casas para descansar y pasar la noche. Ahora sí que Miroku, Sango y Shippou estaban preocupados por Kagome, quien no había aparecido en toda la tarde. El zorrito estaba muy nervioso y, a cada rato, se asomaba a la puerta de la choza, por si la veía llegar.

"Ya es muy tarde" decía Shippou, caminando de aquí para allá y luego volviendo a asomarse. "¿Le habrá pasado algo a Kagome?"

"No pienses en eso, Shippou. A lo mejor la señorita Kagome volvió a su época" trató de tranquilizarlo Miroku, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, limpiando su báculo sagrado.

"Pero, es extraño" dijo Sango. "Ella siempre nos avisa…"

"¿Miren, muchachos?" saltó de repente el pequeño zorro, al ver a Kagome aproximándose. "¡Es Kagome!"

Kagome se dirigía hacia la choza, con paso lento y calmado. Al ver a sus amigos, les hizo una seña para indicarles que se encontraba bien.

"Kagome ¿dónde te habías metido? Estábamos muy preocupados…" le dijo Sango, saliéndole al encuentro.

"Perdónenme, chicos. Debí haberles dicho que me encontraría fuera…" respondió Kagome, sonriendo débilmente.

"¿Acaso volviste a tu casa, Kagome?" preguntó el pequeño zorro.

"No. Sólo estuve paseando por ahí…" contestó Kagome, de manera bastante vaga. "Este… ¿De por casualidad han visto a Inuyasha?"

"El necio de Inuyasha se ha pasado la tarde entera encerrado en aquella choza abandonada" le dijo Miroku, señalando hacia la habitación maltrecha que estaba a unos pasos de ahí.

"Sí, y dijo que, si alguien iba a molestarlo, lo molería a palos" agregó Shippou, cruzándose de brazos.

"Entiendo…" dijo Kagome, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Bueno. No me queda más remedio que ir a ese lugar…"

"Señorita Kagome, le recomiendo que no vaya. Inuyasha está más alterado que de costumbre y podría comportarse de manera grosera con usted…" la previno Miroku, preocupado.

Kagome sonrió, con un dejo de ironía.

"No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus mañas"

Shippou suspiró.

"Ay, Kagome… Después no digas que Miroku no te lo advirtió" se encogió de hombros. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado hablando solo, pues Kagome ya se había ido.

"Ya se fue, Shippou" le dijo Sango, cubriéndose la boca y soltando una leve carcajada.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

_¡Ah, no!... ¡Si Inuyasha piensa que me voy a ir así como así, está muy equivocado! Nunca le perdonaré que se haya portado de esa forma…_ refunfuñaba Kagome para sus adentros, mientras se encaminaba, con actitud resuelta, hacia el lugar que le habían indicado antes.

Por su parte, Inuyasha había encendido un pequeño fuego en la estancia, ya que la noche estaba más fría que de costumbre. Por aquellos días, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin y vientos cada vez más helados anunciaban la temprana llegada del invierno. Inuyasha había permanecido sentado todo el tiempo, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde, dándole vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto. _¡Maldición! Me porté como un imbécil…_ se decía, enojado consigo mismo por haber llevado las cosas tan lejos. Pero, también, sabía que era lo mejor, tanto para Kagome como para él.

"Es lo mejor…" murmuró, como si el hecho de decirlo en voz alta pusiera fin a tanta meditación. "Sí… sin duda, es lo mejor"

Finalmente, Inuyasha estaba decidido. O, al menos, eso creía…

Justo en el momento en que había encontrado un poco de paz interior, vio a Kagome parada en la puerta de la choza.

"¿Ya preparaste tus cosas?" le preguntó, sin siquiera ponerse de pie, rehuyendo la mirada de la joven.

"No"

"¡¿Cómo que no, Kagome?! Claramente, te dije que…"

"¡¡Pues no me voy hasta que me digas que está sucediendo contigo!!"

La expresión de Kagome era grave; tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. Además, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto.

"¿No vas a decirme nada, Inuyasha?" le reclamó Kagome, entrando en la habitación y poniéndose en frente de él. "Después de que me trataste tan mal, ¿ni siquiera vas a disculparte? Al menos me merezco eso ¿no lo crees?"

"No molestes" le contestó él, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Kagome se quedó observándolo por unos instantes. No sabía con certeza qué estaba sucediendo, pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud tan infantil que mostraba el hombre mitad bestia.

"Pensé que confiabas en mí…" le dijo, desilusionada. "Me lo dijiste hace tiempo, y yo te creí"

"Las cosas no son como tú piensas" le dijo Inuyasha, con tono lúgubre.

"¡¡Entonces, dímelo!!" le reclamó ella. "¡Mírame a la cara y dime cómo son!"

Inuyasha no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo de que Kagome se diera cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo.

"En verdad… no hay nada que decir" le dijo, sin poder enfrentarla. "No lo hagas más difícil, por favor"

Una corriente de aire se coló por la puerta y extinguió el fuego por completo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo el humo ascendía, lentamente, hasta el techo.

"Hace… tanto frío" dijo de pronto Kagome, rompiendo el silencio. "Tanto, que hasta siento como si se me hubiera congelado el alma…" Se encogió de hombros en un escalofrío y se cruzó de brazos para darse un poco de calor.

"Está bien, Inuyasha" le dijo finalmente, perdiendo toda esperanza de poder razonar con él. "No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. De todas formas, alguna vez tendríamos que despedirnos. Ya no importa…"

Inuyasha levantó la vista y, al darse cuenta de que Kagome se iba en serio, se puso rápidamente de pie para tomarla de un brazo.

"¡Espera!" exclamó, halando a Kagome para impedirle que continuara.

"¡Suéltame!" le gritó ella, zafándose de él con algo de dificultad. "¡Ahora eres tú quien lo hace más difícil! Y ni se te ocurra seguirme. Prepararé mis cosas y me iré por mi propia cuenta. Así que adiós."

Kagome no alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando Inuyasha la abrazó por detrás, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en su hombro.

"No puedo…" le susurró al oído. "Si sales por esa puerta, Kagome… yo me muero"

Kagome se quedó helada. Nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha hablar de esa forma. Y su abrazo… Jamás la había abrazado así, con tanta vehemencia.

"Inu… yasha…" dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha la rodeó con más fuerza.

"No quiero dejarte ir… El sólo pensar que ya no estarás a mi lado me atormenta hasta el punto de volverme loco…" continuaba diciéndole al oído, haciéndola temblar de emoción.

"Entonces… ¿por qué me hieres de esta manera?" le preguntó, tomándole una mano. "¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas tan horribles?"

"Perdóname, fui un miserable… Pensé que sería más fácil si tú me despreciabas" le contestó él, sintiéndose de lo más repugnante.

Kagome se giró, desprendiéndose de su abrazo.

"Pero yo jamás podría odiarte" le dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Inuyasha esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Lo sé… Es sólo que…"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede en realidad, Inuyasha?"

Finalmente, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que, si lo que pretendía era ser sincero con Kagome, entonces ella tenía que saber toda la verdad, por más difícil que ésta fuera.

"Se trata… se trata de la Perla de Shikon" comenzó, tomando las manos de Kagome entre las suyas propias.

"Sí. Ya sé que vas a usarla…"

"No es eso precisamente" le dijo él, sintiendo el corazón cada vez más afligido. "Es que…"

Se volteó. Era demasiado doloroso.

"La razón por la que tienes que regresar de inmediato a tu época es porque, una vez que los poderes de la Perla sean utilizados, el vínculo que existe entre los mundos del pasado y del futuro desaparecerá para siempre…"

"Entonces… ¿Ya no podré regresar… nunca más?"

Inuyasha no respondió. Las palabras de Kagome se le clavaron como agujas en el corazón. Al mirarla nuevamente, pudo ver cómo estaba sufriendo, al igual que él, y se odió a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver la Perla en todo esto?" preguntó Kagome, tras una pausa.

"Parece estar relacionado con el hecho de que la trajiste del futuro. Pero es todo lo que sé…"

Kagome pensó y pensó, mas no lograba sacar nada en limpio. ¿Qué podría significar eso? No lo sabía, pero parecía como si, finalmente, su peor pesadilla se estuviera haciendo realidad.

"¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que este momento llegaría tan pronto… Ahora me doy cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, deseaba que esta enemistad con Naraku continuara indefinidamente" decía Kagome, intentando sonreír al oír sus propias confesiones. "Soy una egoísta…"

"No, Kagome. Nada de eso. Tú siempre has estado junto a mí, apoyándome y dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante" se apresuró a decir Inuyasha. "Decidiste permanecer conmigo, a pesar de que Kikyou…"

Se detuvo. Kagome le había posado sus finos dedos en los labios.

"Shhh… No digas nada" le dijo, susurrando. "Eso ya no tiene importancia"

"Kagome…"

"¿Era éste nuestro destino desde un comienzo, Inuyasha? Pero… ¡qué cosas digo! Claro que así tenía que ser…" comenzó a decir Kagome, acariciándole la mejilla. "Tú te convertirás en demonio y derrotarás a Naraku, para así vengar la muerte de Kikyou. Eso lo he sabido siempre…" su expresión se ensombreció al decir esto último.

Kagome hizo una pausa. Le estaba costando bastante trabajo el tener que asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación. De pronto, una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Al menos, podré consolarme con la idea de que finalmente cumplirás tu más profundo deseo…" le dijo a Inuyasha, tratando de subir los ánimos.

"¿Mi más profundo deseo?" repitió él, algo confundido.

"Al fin podrás reunirte con ella, aunque para eso tengas que seguirla al mundo de los muertos. Con tal de que te haga feliz…" continuó. Y luego, tomándolo de las ropas, lo miró con desesperación. "¡Dime que eso es lo que quieres, Inuyasha!... ¡¡Dímelo para que me quede tranquila!!"

"No creo que pueda hacer eso" le contestó él.

Kagome se sorprendió. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Alarmada, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha volvieron a estrecharla con ardor.

"Sólo podré ser feliz si tú eres mía para siempre, Kagome…" le dijo, besándole el cuello, suavemente.

Kagome se estremeció y, de pronto, los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó Inuyasha, preocupado, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

"No sé… no me hagas caso" Kagome se secó las lágrimas con el nudillo del dedo, pero las lágrimas continuaban aflorando a sus ojos.

"Tú tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes" le dijo Inuyasha, secándole las mejillas con sus propias manos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues… que sin ti, no puedo hacer nada"

Se miraron a los ojos. El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel preciso momento en que ambos se contemplaban como si fuera la primera vez; como si intentaran sumergirse el uno en el otro. Inclinándose, Inuyasha rozó los tibios labios de Kagome con un beso. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él. Era tan cálido, tan seguro estar entre sus brazos…

"Si tan sólo pudiera retenerte a mi lado…" Inuyasha estrechó a Kagome con fuerza, como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar.

"Inu… yasha…" suspiraba ella, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Dime que me amas, Kagome"

"Te amo… Siempre te he amado" respondió ella, apegándose lo más posible a él.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche" le pidió. "No me dejes solo"

"No iré a ningún lado"

Comenzaron a besarse, primero lento, luego más intensamente. Los abrazos y las caricias daban cuenta de un amor que, por mucho tiempo, parecía haber estado dormido. Finalmente, el corazón del hombre mitad bestia accedía a mostrarse frente de su amada tal y como era.

Cubriendo a Kagome con la parte de arriba de su kimono, Inuyasha se recostó junto a ella sobre un montón de hierbas secas que había apiladas en un rincón. Entre la tela de la Rata de Fuego, material del que estaban hechas las ropas de Inuyasha, Kagome no sintió frío. Él la tenía abrazada y le peinaba el cabello con sus caricias, respirando su suave y dulce aroma, que siempre le había gustado tanto.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

El amanecer había dado paso a un lánguido y gris día nublado. Los árboles se estaban despojando de sus últimas hojas y el verdor de la vegetación ya comenzaba a opacarse. Por su parte, la aldea seguía tan tranquila como siempre y la amenaza de Naraku, quien podía dejarse caer en cualquier momento, parecía no preocuparle a nadie en lo absoluto.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi báculo por ahí?" preguntaba Miroku, mirando hacia todos lados, al interior de la choza. "No recuerdo en dónde lo dejé…"

"Ay, pero qué tonto eres, Miroku" le dijo el pequeño zorro "Si tú mismo lo…"

"Cállate, Shippou" lo interrumpió el monje, tapándole la boca. Luego, se acercó a Sango por detrás. "¡Ah! Pero si ahí está" exclamó, viendo en dirección al suelo, en donde yacía el báculo. "Sango ¿podrías alcanzármelo, por favor?"

"Enseguida" le respondió ella, inclinándose para recogerlo. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al sentir que una mano impertinente descansaba sobre una de sus nalgas.

"Ay, Sango… Parece que te estás alimentando bien de nuevo…" dijo el monje, sobándole el trasero.

Sango estaba roja de furia.

"¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!!" le gritó, dándole una fuerte cachetada que le dejó, nuevamente, la cara marcada al monje.

"Pero si sólo quería hacerte un cariñito…" se quejó Miroku, tocándose la mejilla hinchada.

"¡Descarado!" volvió a gritarle Sango. "¡Y tome! Ahí tiene su famoso báculo" le arrojó a Miroku el báculo en las partes bajas...

"¡Pero, Sango!" exclamó él, recibiendo el báculo justo a tiempo. "¡Por poco y acabas con mi virilidad! Ten cuidado para dónde apuntas…"

"¿Le dolió?" le preguntó Sango, con tono irónico. "Ay… y yo que quería devolverle el _cariñito_…"

Miroku quería llorar.

"Qué mala eres conmigo… mi doncella exterminadora"

"De verdad que eres un tonto" le dijo Shippou, mirándolo con desprecio. "Te lo mereces"

"¿A quién le dices tonto, chiquillo insolente?" le recriminó el monje y, justo cuando iba a por él, se distrajo al ver que Inuyasha y Kagome se aproximaban.

"Pero miren nada más…" balbuceó. "Si son Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome"

Ambos se dirigían hacia la choza de la anciana Kaede, en donde estaban todos reunidos. Kagome traía puesta su mochila e Inuyasha cargaba la bicicleta.

"¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?" les reclamó Shippou "Me tenían muy preocupado…"

Miroku le pegó al pequeño zorro, suavemente, con su báculo.

"Shippou, no preguntes eso" le dijo, susurrando. "¿No ves que Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome hicieron _la picardía_?"

El zorrito lo miró, extrañado.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Pero Miroku no alcanzó a responderle cuando Inuyasha lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándole un prominente chichón.

"¡¡Miroku!!" le gritó, amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo. "¡Vuelves a decir algo como eso y no vivirás para contar lo de tu agujero negro!"

"Ah… Descuida, Inuyasha. Seré más prudente de ahora en adelante…" dijo el monje, tragando saliva.

"Lo dudo…" balbuceó Sango, por su parte.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión asustadiza de Miroku, pero Kagome tuvo que interrumpirlos para tratar un tema de suma importancia.

"Muchachos… hay algo que debo decirles…" empezó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "Lamentablemente, no podré quedarme a la batalla. Regresaré a mi casa…"

El grupo entero se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sólo el pequeño Shippou parecía no comprender aún la gravedad del asunto.

"Pero… regresarás ¿no es así, Kagome?" preguntó, inocentemente.

Kagome se sacó la mochila. Se agachó y tomó a Shippou en brazos, cariñosamente.

"No, Shippou. Me temo que tendremos que despedirnos aquí" le contestó, con los ojos brillosos.

Shippou hizo un puchero.

"¡¡No!!" gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡¡Tú no te puedes ir, Kagome!!... ¡No nos puedes dejar!..." y luego, se volvió hacia el hombre mitad bestia. "¡¡INUYASHA, DI ALGO!!" le reclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡No puedes permitir que Kagome se vaya para siempre!"

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto…" fue su respuesta vacía.

Shippou se puso furioso y, saltando de los brazos de Kagome, fue a caer sobre Inuyasha.

"¡¡ERES UN TONTO CON CARA DE PERRO!!" le gritó, golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cabeza. "¡Siempre lo estropeas todo!... ¡¡Te odio, Inuyasha!!... ¡¡TE ODIO!!"

El hombre mitad bestia no se defendió.

Viendo que era inútil, Shippou se sentó en el suelo y lloró desconsoladamente. Kagome sentía que el nudo que le oprimía la garganta se hacía cada vez más estrecho; Miró a Inuyasha. Éste le daba la espalda, apoyado en una viga, cruzado de brazos.

"Kagome, me harás mucha falta" le dijo Sango, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y sonriendo débilmente.

"Seguiremos siendo amigas, querida Sango. Aún si no volvemos a vernos, te llevaré en mi corazón" le respondió Kagome, a punto de llorar. "Así como los llevaré a todos ustedes, amigos" dijo luego, mirándolos a todos.

Sango no pudo contenerse.

"Te extrañaré mucho, Kagome. Muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo incondicional. Gracias por todo…" le dijo, abrazándola.

De pronto, desde el suelo se escuchó el pequeño maullido de Kirara.

"Y tú, pequeña Kirara, sigue siendo tan buena gatita como hasta ahora ¿bueno?" Kagome se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo, a lo que Kirara respondió con un sonoro maullido.

"Señorita Kagome…" se le acercó el monje, serio. "Lamento mucho que tenga que dejarnos en estas circunstancias. La echaremos mucho de menos"

"Gracias, monje Miroku" le contestó ella. "Y, también, gracias por sus consejos y conocimientos, que siempre nos han sido tan útiles" y, luego, tomó aire para continuar. "Bueno… es cierto que estafa a cuanto terrateniente acaudalado se le cruza en el camino, que finge exorcizar mansiones sólo para conseguir alojamiento y comida gratis, que es un monje corrupto al que le gustan tanto la bebida como las mujeres, que es un mentiroso empedernido, además de libidinoso y aprovechado… Pero, a pesar de todo, yo sé que es usted una buena persona" sonrió, irónica.

"Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señorita" dijo el monje, sonriendo nerviosamente. Al parecer, Kagome había hecho un perfecto retrato suyo. "Pero no se fije tanto en los defectos de un hombre. Mal que mal, hasta un servidor de Dios como yo cae en las tentaciones de lo mundano…" prosiguió, abriendo los brazos. "De todas formas ¡venga acá un abrazo!"

"¡No, gracias!" se apresuró a decir Kagome, tomando distancia. "Así estoy muy bien… ¡Ah! Una cosa más…" miró en dirección a la exterminadora. "Cuide mucho a Sango, por favor. Se la encargo…"

"Ay, Kagome" se quejó Sango, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿No podrías haberme encargado a alguien más?"

Miroku puso sus manos en los hombros de Kagome.

"Así lo haré" le dijo, serio. "Ciertamente, no hay nadie que pueda cuidar a Sango como yo…"

"Confío en usted, monje Miroku" afirmó Kagome, poniéndose a salvo del monje nuevamente. "Pero le advierto que, si llega a romperle el corazón, se las verá con… Bueno, se las verá con Inuyasha ¿entendido?"

"No se preocupe. Yo haré de mi querida Sango la mujer más feliz del mundo" dijo, mientras iba a abrazar a la exterminadora. "Si tan sólo ella me diera el pase…"

Sango se apartó.

"Si no fuera tan mujeriego y mano larga, quizás hasta lo pensaría" dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

A Miroku se le iluminó el rostro.

"¡¡Amor mío!!" exclamó, intentando agarrarla nuevamente. "¡¿Acaso me has dado una esperanza?!... ¡Ven aquí!"

"¡¡Nooo!!" gritó Sango "¡Aléjese!"

"Kagome…" sollozó Shippou, de repente. "Llévame contigo"

"No puedo, Shippou" le contestó Kagome, con el corazón en la mano. "Tú debes quedarte aquí. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, podrás regresar a tu casa y cuidar a tu gente. Recuerda que estás hecho todo un guerrero…" le acarició la cabeza, con ternura.

"Kagome, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti" intervino la anciana Kaede, quien recién venía uniéndose al grupo. "Te has convertido en una sacerdotisa muy perspicaz. Lástima que no puedas quedarte para ocupar mi lugar en esta aldea…"

"¿Está pensando en retirarse, anciana Kaede?" le preguntó Kagome, sorprendida.

La anciana tosió.

"Ya estoy muy vieja y cansada. Aunque pienso continuar con mi deber, al menos hasta que el malvado Naraku desaparezca de este mundo"

Por un momento, Kagome deseó quedarse con toda el alma. Pero era imposible; por más que quisiera, su vida la esperaba en el Tokio del futuro: una ciudad pacífica, en la que vivían sus seres más queridos…

"Bueno" dijo, finalmente, para no demorar más la situación "Ha llegado la hora de partir. ¡Les deseo mucha suerte, muchachos!" gritó, intentando darse ánimos ella misma también. "Acaben con el odioso de Naraku ¿está bien?"

"Cuenta con ello, Kagome" respondió Sango, apretando el puño.

"Lo haremos en su nombre" dijo Miroku, haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Cuídate mucho, Kagome!" exclamó el pequeño zorro, ya más hecho a la idea de que Kagome iba a dejarlos.

"Qué tengas un buen viaje" le deseó la anciana Kaede, a la vez que Kirara maullaba sin cesar, para despedirse.

"Nunca los olvidaré, amigos" dijo Kagome, apenas y sonriendo. "Adiós…" se puso nuevamente su mochila y agarró la bicicleta, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

"Yo te la llevo" le dijo, tomando la bicicleta en brazos, como si ésta fuera una pluma.

Y, así, los dos se internaron en el bosque, dejando atrás a los demás, muy tristes y pensativos. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de llorar o de lamentarse demasiado, excepto por Shippou, claro. Definitivamente, ya nada sería igual sin Kagome… El grupo nunca volvería a ser el mismo sin una de sus miembros más importantes.

"Podríamos haberla acompañado hasta el pozo nosotros también…" dijo Sango, después de un rato.

"Es mejor que no, Sango" le respondió Miroku, suspirando. "Seguramente, lo único que quieren esos dos es estar a solas"

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Inuyasha y Kagome no hablaron en todo el camino hacia el pozo y, una vez que estuvieron frente a él, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo.

"Este… yo…" empezó Kagome, con mucha dificultad.

"Kagome…" la interrumpió Inuyasha, sin querer.

"¿Qué?"

"No. Habla tú primero"

Kagome, entonces, tomó aire e intentó parecer lo más natural posible.

"Bueno… yo quería decirte que disfruté mucho el haberte ayudado a reunir los fragmentos de la Perla" le decía, sonriendo. "Es verdad que nos ha traído bastantes problemas, pero, de no haber sido por ella, nunca te habría conocido, Inuyasha. Además, encontramos muchos amigos en el camino, que nos acompañaron en nuestra aventura, y también…"

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Inuyasha comenzó a besarla, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

"¡¡No quiero irme, Inuyasha!!" exclamó Kagome, desprendiéndose cuando el beso ya no la dejó respirar. "¡¡No quiero decirte adiós!!"

"Kagome…" decía él, aferrándola. "¿Qué será de mí cuando ya no estés conmigo?"

Kagome lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

"¡Abrázame bien fuerte!" le rogó "No quiero olvidar lo que se siente estar así, contigo"

Inuyasha la acercó tanto a él que los intensos latidos de su corazón se confundieron con los de ella, igual de alborotados.

"Hueles tan bien…" le susurró Inuyasha, al oído. "No hay nada en este mundo que me guste más que tu aroma…"

"Inu… yasha…" suspiró Kagome, temblando.

"Me harás tanta falta…" le dijo, escondiendo la cara entre los cabellos de ella. "¿Quién me dirá _Abajo_ ahora, cuando cometa una torpeza?"

Kagome sonrió, intentando recordar cada una de las veces en que pronunció el conjuro para poner a Inuyasha en su sitio. Parecía imposible que ese hombre mitad demonio que tenía en frente, aquel ser rebelde e incontrolable, aquél que la estrechaba con tanto ardor, se hubiese dejado apaciguar por ella, quien, con su amor, había sido capaz de derribar, poco a poco, las infranqueables barreras de su alma.

"¿Y… ahora, qué harás?" le preguntó Inuyasha, tras una pausa.

"No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que ponerme al día y seguir adelante con mi vida" le respondió, todavía abrazada a él. "Aunque… no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo…"

"¡Claro que podrás!" le dijo Inuyasha, mirándola a los ojos. "Eres una chica fuerte; tú nunca te das por vencida… No lo sabré yo…"

"Inuyasha…"

"¡Sí! Y, seguramente, cuando vuelvas a ser la Kagome de antes, ya no necesitarás acordarte de esto" continuó diciéndole, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. "Estarás al fin a salvo en tu mundo, junto a todos los que te quieren…" de repente, se le ensombreció el rostro. "Y ese muchacho… Houjou… estará cerca de ti…"

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, no pudiendo mantener su fachada.

"Él podrá hacerte feliz… No como yo…"

"No…" balbuceó Kagome, acercándosele nuevamente.

"Lo odio… A él o a cualquiera que se te acerque…" comenzó a decir Inuyasha, desviando la mirada. "Lo odio porque podrá tenerte entre sus brazos… ¡¡El muy MALDITO se atreverá a ponerte las manos encima, y yo no podré estar ahí para evitarlo!!" gritó, golpeando la superficie del pozo con el puño.

"¡¡Ya basta!!" No sigas, por favor…" le suplicó Kagome, al borde del llanto.

"¡Enloqueceré si me olvidas, Kagome!" le aseguró, tomándola de los brazos.

"¡Nunca!" gritó ella, llorando frenéticamente. "¡¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi amor?!"

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía si creerle o no. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla… Un miedo que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad.

"Mientras vivas en mi corazón, jamás podré amar a ningún otro…" le dijo Kagome, sollozando.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo más viviré en tu corazón, Kagome?"

Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca y volvió a estrecharla, con todas sus fuerzas. Kagome permaneció así, con él, en silencio, mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

"Quiero que sepas que los días que pasé contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida…" le dijo Inuyasha, con la voz quebrada. "Conocerte ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado…"

"Te amo tanto, Inuyasha" suspiraba ella. "Te amo…"

Inuyasha la tomó del mentón.

"Bésame…" susurró, acercando su boca a la de ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Inu… yasha…" dijo Kagome, en un hilo de voz, sintiendo cómo los labios tibios la besaban por última vez…

Y así fue como los amantes se despidieron, volcando en ese beso todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino, que se había empecinado en separar a esta pareja, desde un principio?... ¿O era que los estaba poniendo a prueba, una vez más?... Nada era seguro; por el momento, sólo habían quedado corazones rotos y preguntas sin respuesta…

Pero la vida sigue, tanto en el futuro como en el pasado, y ahora las preguntas más importantes que se hacían los guerreros giraban en torno al paradero de Naraku. Derrotarlo era la obsesión de muchas criaturas. Entre ellas, se encontraba un personaje muy malas pulgas, que siempre llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos…

"¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENE?!" gritaba Kouga, el jefe del clan de los hombres lobo, quien había llegado a la aldea, recientemente. "Sé que esa bestia maloliente la esconde de mí. ¡¡Pues no le servirá de nada, porque he venido por ella!!"

"¿Te refieres a Kagome?" preguntó Shippou, inocentemente, mientras pintaba con sus lápices de colores.

"Me temo que llegaste demasiado tarde, Kouga" le dijo Miroku, poniéndose de pie. Haber estado en la misma posición por tanto rato lo estaba matando del dolor de espalda. "La señorita Kagome se ha marchado"

"¡¿QUÉ DICES?!" gritó de nuevo.

"Es cierto" confirmó Sango. "Kagome ya no regresará"

"Es mejor que te resignes…" le dijo Shippou, sin distraerse de su tarea.

"¡¿Pero qué están diciendo?!" exclamó el lobo, exasperado. "¡Kagome no puede irse, porque va a ser mi esposa! Ustedes mienten, seguramente para encubrir a esa bestia indecente…"

En ese momento, Inuyasha regresaba a la aldea, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

"Al fin apareces, animal" le dijo Kouga, al pasar por su lado. "¡Dime qué diablos hiciste con mi mujer!"

Pero Inuyasha siguió de largo, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Kouga se enfureció.

"¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! Te exijo que…"

"¡¡Mira, lobo rabioso!!" le gritó Inuyasha, perdiendo rápidamente los estribos. "No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, así que déjame en paz"

"¡Bestia insolente!" volvió a vociferar Kouga "Para que lo sepas, me llevaré a Kagome a un lugar seguro, donde el maldito de Naraku no podrá hacerle daño. ¡No permitiré que la sigas exponiendo!"

Inuyasha volvió sobre sus pasos y le dirigió a Kouga una mirada aterradora.

"¡¡TONTO!!... ¡Ahora ella se encuentra en un lugar mucho más seguro del que tú podrías ofrecerle!"

Ambas criaturas se miraron con odio, casi ladrándose.

"Por favor, ya dejen de discutir" intervino Miroku, para apaciguar los ánimos. "Supongo que la señorita Kagome no es la única razón que te trajo aquí ¿no, Kouga?"

"Este… bueno, no" respondió Kouga, volviendo en sí. "También venía a informarles que mis hombres están a un día de llegar a la montaña en donde está Naraku. Les pedí que se fueran sin mí porque aún tenía que hacer una parada aquí, con ustedes. Ya que vamos a ser aliados…" dijo esto último de mala gana.

"¡No creas que me hace mucha gracia aliarme con un lobo bueno para nada!" gruñó Inuyasha.

"¡Pues a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea!" contestó Kouga, empleando el mismo tono. "Pero necesito que distraigan a Naraku mientras le doy el golpe final…"

"¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes…" rugió el hombre mitad demonio. "La cabeza de Naraku es mía"

"Eso lo veremos, bestia…" le respondió el lobo, casi despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Luego de preparar sus cosas y de sacar filo a sus respectivas armas, los guerreros emprendieron el viaje de inmediato. Les tomaría alrededor de cuatro días a pie atravesar el valle para llegar a la tenebrosa montaña, pero, si tenían suerte, podrían hacerlo incluso antes. Todo dependía de los obstáculos que les salieran al paso.

"Me tranquiliza saber que Shippou se quedó en la aldea" comentó Sango, caminando junto a los demás. "Aún es muy pequeño para poner su vida en semejante riesgo"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi querida Sango. Cuando tú y yo tengamos un hijo, tampoco lo dejaremos ir a la guerra" le dijo Miroku, cerrándole un ojo.

"¡Ay! No sé de dónde saca esas ideas…" contestó ella, ruborizada.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba de pésimo humor.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué DEMONIOS sigues aquí, lobo apestoso?!" le gritó a Kouga, quien iba caminando también con ellos.

"¡Pero qué animal más desagradable!" exclamó el lobo, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y, luego, dirigiéndose a todos. "Verán: desde que me arrebataron los fragmentos de la Perla, mis piernas nunca más han vuelto a correr como antes, por lo que alcanzar a mis compañeros en este minuto me es totalmente imposible…"

"¡¡Y ESO A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA!!" gritó Inuyasha, nuevamente, exasperándose más aún.

"Además, bestia ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas dónde está Kagome!" le reclamó Kouga, amenazándolo con el puño.

Y entonces, desenvainando su espada, Inuyasha se dispuso a probar su famosa técnica con el jefe del clan de los hombres lobo.

"¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!" vociferó, levantando a Colmillo de Acero. "¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESCUCHARTE!!"

Pero, justo en el momento en que iba a lanzar su poderoso ataque, sintió un agudo pinchazo en el cuello. Se dio una palmada en dicha zona y, cuando abrió la mano, se encontró con una ingrata sorpresa.

"Myouga…" dijo, con cara de hastío.

"¡Amo Inuyasha!" exclamó la pulga, toda aplastada. "¡Qué gusto me da verlo!"

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, pulga cobarde?" le preguntó Inuyasha, inclinándose para verlo más de cerca.

Myouga suspiró.

"Ahh… El amo Inuyasha sigue tan grosero como siempre…" se lamentó, enjugándose una lágrima. "A decir verdad, venía escuchando toda su conversación desde el lomo de Kirara…"

"¿Y por qué diablos no hablaste antes?" le reprochó el hombre mitad demonio, molesto.

"Es que… necesitaba recopilar un poco más de información. Usted entiende: siempre es importante saber a qué atenerse…"

Miroku miró a la pulga con suspicacia.

"Seguramente quería averiguar qué tan seguro era permanecer con nosotros…" comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha asintió.

"Es cierto. Esta pulga es una convenida" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ay! Pero qué cruel es usted, amo" lloró Myouga. "Después de todo el apoyo que le he dado durante este tiempo, sacrificándome por su bienestar…"

"¡Qué sacrificio ni qué nada! Lo único que siempre has hecho es huir como un cobarde cada vez que la cosa se complica" lo interrumpió Inuyasha.

En ese instante, Kouga se acercó a ellos.

"Otra vez este sujeto tan ridículo…" balbuceó, mirando atentamente a la pulga.

"Pero qué modales tiene la juventud de hoy en día…" se quejó Myouga, ofendido. "Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito"

"Anciano Myouga" intervino de pronto Miroku. "¿De por casualidad, ha oído algún rumor acerca de Naraku últimamente?"

"No exactamente" fue la respuesta de la pulga, quien luego saltó desde la palma de Inuyasha hasta el hombro del monje, como para confidenciarle algo. "Dime una cosa: ¿es cierto que Kagome se regresó a su época?"

"Así es" le respondió Miroku "La señorita Kagome ya no estará con nosotros…"

"Ya veo…" meditó la pulga, por algunos segundos. "Entonces, eso quiere decir que el amo Inuyasha está enterado…"

"¿De qué se supone que debo estar enterado?" saltó Inuyasha.

"Ay, amo…" suspiró Myouga. "¿Acaso usted estaba al tanto de la relación que existe entre la Perla de Shikon y el vínculo entre las épocas?"

"¿Tú qué crees, tonto? Claro que sí" le respondió él.

"Mmm… así que ya le fueron con el cuento…" balbuceó la pulga.

"Disculpen, pero ¿podría alguien explicarme lo que está sucediendo?" dijo Miroku, confundido.

"¡A mí también!" exclamó Kouga. "Todo lo que tenga que ver con Kagome me interesa…

Inuyasha se acercó a la pulga.

"Tú sabes algo más ¿verdad?" le dijo, impaciente. "¡Habla de una vez!"

Myouga se incorporó y adquirió entonces un tono solemne, ya que lo que tenía que decir era muy importante.

"Todo lo que está pasando se debe a que Kagome es la Guardiana de la Perla de Shikon…" comenzó, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la espalda.

"¿La Guardiana…?" repitió Inuyasha, sin comprender.

"Desde que ella la trajo consigo a esta época, le ha sido encomendada la misión de protegerla con sus poderes espirituales, que se han ido incrementando con el objeto de mantener la Perla pura, fuera del alcance de los espíritus malignos…" prosiguió la pulga.

"Pero si eso no es nada nuevo" lo interrumpió Inuyasha. "Todos saben que Kagome podía purificar los fragmentos de la Perla. Al igual que Kikyou"

"Pero la sacerdotisa Kikyou hace mucho que dejó de tener la Perla bajo su protección; Ella cumplió su propia misión llevándosela a la tumba. Que conserve sus antiguos poderes es sólo gracias a las almas que tomó de Kagome, al momento de ser revivida" continuó explicando Myouga. "Aunque, eso no es todo, amo" tomó aire, para seguir. "¿Recuerda lo que ella le dijo, hace cincuenta años, sobre lo que le sucedería si la Perla era utilizada?"

"Sí. Me dijo que, si la Perla de Shikon desaparecía, se convertiría en una mujer común y corriente…" recordó Inuyasha, aún confundido. "Pero ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Lo mismo sucede con Kagome" afirmó Myouga, volviendo a tomar aire. "Sólo que, como ella proviene del futuro, la cosa se complica, porque lo que posibilita el paso de una época a otra es la propia Perla de Shikon y los poderes que ésta confiere a la persona que ha de protegerla. En otras palabras, sea cual sea el uso que se le dé a la Perla, ésta desaparecerá y Kagome ya no tendrá más la facultad de viajar por el tiempo…"

"Así que era la existencia de la Perla lo que le permitía ir y venir…" musitó Miroku, como pensando en voz alta.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, siempre me pregunté cómo fue que Kagome logró crear esa brecha en el tiempo y llegar hasta aquí" agregó Sango, sorprendida.

"Fue un demonio de esta época quien la arrastró por el pozo" dijo Inuyasha, sentándose sobre una roca que había ahí. "El monstruo se sintió seducido por los poderes de la Perla, que se encontraba al interior del cuerpo de Kagome. Ésa habría sido la causa de la brecha en el tiempo, como tú dices…"

"Así es" afirmó Myouga. "Fueron los poderes de la Perla los que abrieron la brecha y serán éstos mismos los que la sellen por completo"

"Sí…" suspiró Inuyasha.

"¡Ya está!" exclamó Kouga, de repente. "Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es ir por Kagome ahora mismo…"

Las palabras de Kouga hicieron reaccionar violentamente a Inuyasha, quien se abalanzó sobre él, asiéndole firmemente el cuello con una mano.

"¡¡ESO NUNCA!!"

"¡¡Suéltame, bestia!!" reclamó el lobo, respirando con dificultad. "¿Pretendes que me quede aquí, sin hacer nada? La Perla podría desaparecer en cualquier momento…"

"¡¡Es por eso mismo que NO IRÁS a ninguna parte!!" le gritó Inuyasha, enceguecido por la ira.

"¡Cálmate, Inuyasha!" exclamó Miroku, intercediendo. "¡Kouga no sabe lo que dice!"

"¡No lo entiendo!" gritó Kouga, intentando zafarse, en vano. "¿No se supone que la querías, animal?... ¿Acaso no quieres volver a verla?"

Las endurecidas facciones de Inuyasha se fueron suavizando poco a poco, y la presión que ejercían sus garras en el cuello de Kouga fue en disminución, hasta que acabó por soltarlo. Su rostro adquirió, una vez más, una expresión lúgubre y sombría.

"No es justo que Kagome tenga que pasar por esto de nuevo…" dijo, desviando la mirada. "Bastante tuvo con arriesgar su vida tantas veces por mi causa"

"Inu…yasha…" balbuceó Sango, conmovida con las palabras del hombre mitad demonio.

"Ella tiene que seguir su propio destino. Nunca podrá ser feliz si permanece aquí, lejos de todo lo que más quiere" continuó diciendo Inuyasha, sintiéndose cada vez más apesadumbrado. "Además, aún si la Perla de Shikon continuara en este mundo, el peligro no desaparecería; tal y como dijo Miroku hace un tiempo atrás, cualquiera se que haya visto involucrado con la Perla ha tenido un final desastrozo. La misma Kikyou tuvo muchos problemas mientras la conservó en su poder, y para qué decir lo que ocurrió después… ¡No dejaré que Kagome corra con la misma suerte!" exclamó, por último.

"Eso es muy cierto" asintió Miroku, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

"Ya veo…" balbuceó Myouga, quien podía imaginar el dolor de su pobre amo. Pero, pronto, otro pensamiento lo sacó de su contemplación. "A propósito… ¿Aún desea utilizar los poderes de la Perla para transformarse, amo?" preguntó, intrigado.

Inuyasha asintió.

"¡Pero usted es muy fuerte!" exclamó Myouga. "¡Seguro que no tendrá necesidad de hacerlo para derrotar a Naraku!"

"Te equivocas" le respondió Inuyasha, con la misma expresión sombría de antes. "En mi condición actual, me será imposible acabar con él. Es verdad que me he vuelto más fuerte, pero eso no basta; tengo que superar los poderes de ese maldito…"

"Pero, si se transforma, ya nunca volverá a ser el de antes" le recordó la pulga. "Su lado oscuro lo dominará para siempre y será tan malvado como su hermano…"

"Lo sé…" contestó Inuyasha, ante la mirada atenta de los otros. "Ése es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser un híbrido… una criatura imperfecta que no tiene cabida en este mundo…"

La fría brisa del atardecer mecía el césped alrededor y hacía bailar las hojas caídas al compás de una música inexistente. Era el momento de reanudar la marcha, porque muy pronto oscurecería y tendrían que detenerse para dormir un poco antes de continuar su camino.

Inuyasha iba cabizbajo, mirando el piso.

_Sólo espero poder llenar este vacío que siento cuando me transforme…_ pensaba el hombre mitad demonio, caminando lado a lado con los demás guerreros.

_Así debería ser, ya que al fin encontraré la otra mitad que me falta… y seguramente obtendré ese poder que siempre he_ _estado buscando…_

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

_¡¡Kagome!!_... _¿Puedes sentir la presencia de la Perla?... ¿Kagome?... ¡¿Dónde estás?!... ¡¡KAGOMEEE!!_

"Kagome, despierta" le susurraba su amiga Yuka, pegándole suavemente con el codo.

"Inu… yasha…"

"Kagome… Viene el profesor"

En efecto, su amiga tenía razón: el profesor de matemáticas se acercaba a grandes pasos, con el rostro totalmente contraído. Se paró frente al pupitre de Kagome y la miró con indignación.

"¡¡HIGURASHI!!" le gritó, haciendo que la pobre chica saltara del susto.

"¿Eh?" dijo ella, totalmente desorientada.

"¡¡Si quería dormir por qué mejor no se quedó en su casa!!" la reprendió. "¡Ahora, repítame todo lo que dije hace un momento!"

"Este… bueno…" dudó Kagome. La verdad, no tenía idea de lo que habían estado hablando.

El profesor se puso rojo de rabia.

"¡¡Esto es el colmo!!" gritó. "Le recomiendo que se vaya espabilando desde ahora" y luego, se dirigió a otro alumno. "¡HIBIKI!"

"¿Sí, señor?" contestó el muchacho, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

"¿Podría ser tan amable de reiterarle la información a sus compañeros de curso? A ver si la señorita Higurashi se digna a prestar atención esta vez…" dijo, irónicamente.

"Sí, señor" asintió Hibiki, tomando aire para comenzar a hablar. "La primera ronda de exámenes finales se iniciará el día 1 de noviembre, o sea, el lunes de la próxima semana; pasado mañana, se realizará una prueba piloto para todo el salón de clases, que incluirá las áreas matemático-física, biología, química, literatura, historia del Japón y lenguaje, incluyendo idiomas extranjeros"

"Muchas gracias, Hibiki" le dijo el profesor, dándole permiso para tomar asiento. Y, echándole una última mirada de desagrado a Kagome, regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta su escritorio.

"Bueno. Como ya todo quedó claro, alumnos, no me queda más que desearles suerte en los exámenes que se tomarán dentro de los días siguientes" les dijo el profesor, mirándolos uno a uno. "La prueba piloto de este viernes comenzará a las ocho y media de la mañana, aquí en este mismo salón. Les advierto que la prueba de matemáticas, que está bajo mi supervisión, está muy difícil, así que estudien"

Todos asintieron y, mientras el profesor caminaba hacia la puerta para retirarse, el presidente de curso hizo ponerse de pie a sus compañeros, en señal de saludo. Luego, todos se sentaron de nuevo al unísono, ya más relajados.

"Bien buena la has hecho, Kagome" la reprendió Yuka. "El profesor estuvo a punto de expulsarte del salón"

"Ya no la regañes, Yuka" la defendió su otra amiga, Ayumi. "Recuerda que Kagome está convaleciente…"

"Oigan, chicas…" balbuceó Kagome, llevándose una mano a la frente. "No me siento muy bien…" y, ahí mismo, sin que sus amigas pudieran darse cuenta a tiempo, se desplomó.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó Yuka, recogiéndole la cabeza "¡Kagome! Oh, cielos… Tiene fiebre. Ayumi, Eri, ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería" les dijo a sus otras amigas.

"Me temo que se esté esforzando demasiado" dijo Eri, pasándose el brazo de Kagome por detrás del cuello.

"Pobrecita" se lamentaba Ayumi. "Su abuelo tenía razón; aún sigue enferma…"

Hacía tan sólo dos días que Kagome había vuelto de la época antigua, pero parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo que marcharse. En su interior, no había podido hallar descanso alguno; imágenes nítidas de vivencias recientes invadían su mente a cada rato, una tras otra; de noche, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, y en el día le era muy difícil mantenerse despierta. En sus sueños, veía a Inuyasha y sentía que él la llamaba… Y también veía a Naraku y a la Perla de Shikon… Despertaba de súbito, y el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que no le permitía concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en sus estudios.

"Kagome ¿te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Eri, viendo que Kagome volvía en sí.

"¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó, débilmente.

"Te desmayaste, amiga" le dijo Yuka. "Al parecer, estás con fiebre"

"Apenas y pudimos cargarte hasta aquí" dijo Ayumi, suspirando. "Si no hubiese sido por Houjou, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho. Él nos vio en el pasillo y se ofreció a traerte"

En ese momento, Kagome vio a Houjou parado en la puerta.

"¿Cómo estás, Higurashi?" le sonrió él, entrando.

"Houjou…" balbuceó Kagome, levantando levemente la cabeza.

"La enfermera dijo que ya podías irte a tu casa" le dijo él, alegremente. "Me gustaría acompañarte, si no te molesta, claro"

"Claro que no me molesta" le contestó Kagome, sonriendo sutilmente. "Muchas gracias"

"Mira, Kagome. Te hemos traído tus cosas" dijo Yuka, mostrándole la mochila. "Quizás sea mejor que te quedes descansando en vez de venir mañana a clases"

"No puedo seguir faltando, Yuka" la contradijo Kagome, sentándose lentamente sobre la camilla para luego apoyar los pies en el suelo. "Mucho menos ahora que tenemos encima los exámenes finales"

"Recuerda que tu salud es lo primero" afirmó Eri, ayudándola a bajarse.

"Si te quedas en cama, podrás sentirte mejor para el día en que éstos empiecen. ¿No es verdad, Houjou?" dijo Ayumi, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

"Sí, es cierto" respondió el joven, sin percatarse de la intencionalidad del comentario.

"Pero…"

"Ya basta de peros, Kagome" la reprendió Yuka, nuevamente. "Houjou, ya llévatela de una vez ¿no?"

Houjou se adelantó.

"Ven, Higurashi. Apóyate en mi hombro" le dijo, cortésmente.

Y fue así como Kagome dejó la escuela en compañía de Houjou. Iban caminando muy lento, ya que ella aún se sentía algo mareada, producto de la fiebre y el cansancio, cuando, de repente, él se detuvo y se agachó a su lado.

"Si quieres, puedo llevarte en mi espalda" le dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron estremecerse desde lo más profundo de su alma y, por un momento, vio a Inuyasha en Houjou, como en un espejismo; Inuyasha era el único hombre que la cargaba de esa manera, cuando se desplazaban rápidamente de un lugar a otro o cuando ella ya no podía continuar a pie. La espalda de Inuyasha era tan cálida, tan acogedora…

"¿Higurashi?" la llamó Houjou, al ver que parecía estar en otra parte.

"¿Sí?"

"Vamos, yo te llevo" insistió.

"Está bien" terminó aceptando ella.

No habían avanzado muchas cuadras, cuando Houjou le habló de nuevo.

"Oye, Higurashi… este… bueno… ¿sabes? Es muy probable que entremos al mismo instituto este año…" comenzó a decirle.

"¿De veras?" le respondió Kagome, desganada.

"Sí. Dicen que no hay muchas vacantes, pero eso no importa porque tú y yo tenemos muy buenas calificaciones…" continuó Houjou, entusiasmado. "En verdad, me sorprendes; a pesar de tener una asistencia tan irregular, tu promedio no se ha visto afectado mayormente. Eres una chica increíble…"

Houjou seguía hablando, pero Kagome apenas y podía poner atención a lo que le decía. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía al descubrir que el calor de ese cuerpo con el que ahora estaba en contacto no se parecía en nada a…

"¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?" le preguntó Houjou, sacándola de su retraimiento.

"¿Eh? Bueno…" contestó, algo desorientada.

"Escucha, Kagome; hace tiempo que he querido preguntarte algo…"

Ya estaban a la entrada del templo Higurashi, por lo que Kagome bajó de la espalda de Houjou y quedó frente a él. Entonces, pudo ver que Houjou se sonrojaba, mientras la miraba fijamente. Esto la hizo sentirse un tanto incómoda; Kagome temía saber lo que el muchacho le diría.

"Houjou…" empezó ella, intentando excusarse, pero él estaba demasiado empecinado como para escucharla.

"Kagome. Tú ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mis intenciones contigo son muy serias" le dijo, sin apartar la mirada. "Hace tiempo que he estado cortejándote, aunque no he tenido mucho éxito, ya que casi nunca nos vemos por eso de tus enfermedades…"

Kagome guardó silencio.

"Pero eso no ha sido un gran impedimento, ya que siempre te tengo presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón… Porque tú me gustas mucho" admitió, finalmente, ruborizándose hasta el cuello. "Me gustas, y me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novia"

"Houjou… yo…"

"No tienes que contestarme ahora si no quieres" se apresuró a decir el joven "Puedes pensártelo todo el fin de semana y entonces me avisas ¿bueno?"

Houjou se le acercó y le tomó las manos, en un gesto cariñoso.

"La razón por la cual no te pedí esto antes es porque estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo" comenzó a decirle, con los ojos brillosos. "Yuka me contó que rompiste definitivamente con tu antiguo novio, así que eso me dio el valor suficiente para venir ante ti…"

Kagome se sorprendió. No esperaba que las noticias viajaran tan rápido…

"Así que Yuka te dijo eso…" murmuró, como para sí.

"¿Qué te parece si vengo a verte mañana? Porque, no irás a clases ¿verdad?"

"Este…"

"¡Ah! Pero que tonto soy" exclamó Houjou, llevándose la mano a la nuca. "Seguramente, no querrás sentirte presionada. Lo entiendo perfectamente"

"Sí… claro" contestó Kagome, siguiéndole la corriente. "Es por eso…"

"Entonces, te veo el lunes"

"Está bien" le sonrió, nerviosamente.

Y Houjou se retiró, rápidamente, sin antes olvidar enviarle un beso con los dedos.

"¡Adiós, mi querida Kagome!" gritó, a la vez que se alejaba.

Kagome le hizo una seña con la mano, para despedirse.

"Ay…" se lamentó, una vez que estuvo sola. "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Mientras cruzaba el templo para llegar finalmente a su casa, un sentimiento de tristeza inundó de pronto el corazón de la muchacha. A un lado, el Árbol Sagrado estaba perdiendo sus últimas hojas y, sin embargo, no dejaba de parecerle majestuoso; en algún tiempo más, se cubriría de nieve y celebraría la llegada del invierno junto a la familia, tal y como había sido siempre…

_Qué ironía…_ se decía. _Pensar que lo único que quería en un comienzo era vivir tranquila, lejos de las guerras y peligros de la Era Sengoku… Pero, poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando a ese entorno, y la época antigua llegó a ser un segundo hogar para mí, y mis amigos, una segunda familia…_

"Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en este instante, Inuyasha…" dijo, en voz alta, admirando el Árbol. "Quisiera saber si te encuentras bien…"

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

La noche había cubierto cada rincón de la superficie de la Tierra con su negro y denso manto. Ni nubes ni estrellas podían distinguirse en el sombrío y vasto firmamento. Era una velada especial, pues era noche de luna nueva…

A lo lejos, una imponente figura se dibujaba sobre el oscuro horizonte, a los pies de un acantilado. Sus facciones eran muy finas y su semblante demostraba una indiferencia y arrogancia incomparables. Detrás de él, venían dos de sus acompañantes, a toda prisa.

"¡¡Amo Sesshoumaru!!" gritaba Jaken, la criatura verde de ojos grandes. "¡¡Espéreme!!... ¡No se me adelante tanto!"

"El amo Sesshoumaru es muy bueno, LA LA LA LA…" cantaba la pequeña Rin, alegremente. "Nos llevará de paseo, LA LA LA LA…"

"¡Ya cállate, Rin!" le ordenó Jaken, exasperado. "Qué niña tan fastidiosa… No sé cómo mi amo no la ha despachado todavía…" pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, pues había chocado con la pierna de su amo.

"¿Amo?... ¿Qué ocurre amo bonito?" preguntó, sobándose la cabeza. "¡¡OH, MADRE MÍA!!" exclamó de pronto, mirando hacia el frente. "¡¿Qué es eso?!"

Delante de ellos, se levantaba una gran masa de energía negativa, que parecía devorar una maciza montaña, ubicada al otro lado de un extenso valle.

"Amo ¿no me diga que es allí en donde se oculta ese odioso de Naraku?" preguntó, temblando.

"¿Tienes miedo?" La voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchó fría e inexpresiva.

Jaken tragó saliva.

"Este… no ¡claro que no!... Lo que pasa es que…" titubeó, sin saber qué decir.

En ese momento, Rin tiró de la amplia manga de Sesshoumaru, para llamar su atención.

"Amo, tengo hambre. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese lugar que usted dijo?" se quejó la niña, tocándose el estómago.

Sesshoumaru volvió a escudriñar el horizonte, siempre en dirección a la tétrica montaña. Luego de echarle una última mirada atenta, se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

"No te preocupes, Jaken" le dijo a la criatura, dándole la espalda. "No tengo intenciones de ir en aquella dirección"

"¡¿Está seguro, amo?!" exclamó Jaken. "¿Va a dejar que Naraku se le escape así como así?"

Pero el demonio no contestó, sino que continuó su camino, seguido de la pequeña Rin.

"Menos mal…" suspiró Jaken, secándose la transpiración. "Estaba empezando a sentir náuseas y a ver doble…" y, cuando Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable, se fue corriendo para alcanzarlo. "¡¡Espéreme, amo!!"

"El amo Sesshoumaru es muy bueno, LA LA LA LA…" continuó cantando Rin. "Nos llevará de paseo, LA LA LA LA…"

En otra parte, más hacia el sur, el grupo de Inuyasha se hallaba acampando a la orilla de un río. Ya faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el objetivo y, afortunadamente, no habían tenido problemas, hasta ahora.

"Brrr… Me… estoy… congelando…" se quejaba Inuyasha, tiritando. "¡¡Moriré… de… frío!!... ¡Y… todo… por… tu… culpa… MIROKU!"

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?" le dijo el monje, encogiéndose de hombros. "El dueño de la posada pensó que éramos espíritus malignos. Fue por eso que me cerró la puerta en la cara…"

"¡Si… este… lobo rabioso… no fuera… tan llamativo, tal vez… hubiéramos conseguido un alojamiento decente!" gruñó Inuyasha, mirando a Kouga despectivamente. Éste se le acercó y se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

"¡¿QUÉ TANTO ME VES?!" le gritó, sintiéndose observado.

"Sólo me preguntaba qué pasaría si a Naraku se le ocurriera atacar en este preciso momento. Está claro que, convertido en un humano debilucho, no tendrías oportunidad" le dijo el lobo, empleando un tono burlesco. "Qué pena me das…"

Inuyasha se enfureció.

"¡¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO, IMBÉCIL!!" le gritó, nuevamente, amenazándolo con el puño, a lo que Kouga se rió a carcajadas.

"Por favor, muchachos…" susurró Miroku, pidiéndoles que se calmaran. "Hablen más despacio, que pueden despertar a la hermosa Sango con sus gritos… De hecho, iré a verla para cerciorarme de que continúa soñando con los angelitos…" dijo, poniéndose de pie, poniendo cara de libidinoso.

El monje intentó escabullirse, de puntillas, pero Inuyasha había alargado el brazo para cogerlo, al instante.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le dijo, adivinando sus planes. "No sé cuál es tu afán de molestar tanto a Sango…"

"Ay, pero qué torpe eres, bestia" intervino Kouga, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Es obvio que este monje está entusiasmado con la exterminadora. Cualquier tonto se da cuenta…" y luego, miró a Miroku, seriamente. "Oye, pero ¿no se supone que los monjes no pueden…? Bueno, tú sabes…"

"Es cierto" aseveró Miroku, cruzándose de brazos. "Aunque mi condición de santo no quita que, de vez en cuando, les proporcione apoyo moral y consuelo a las jovencitas que se encuentren en dificultades…"

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

"Eres un descarado" balbuceó, mientras continuaba avivando el fuego, con la ayuda de una rama.

Después de algunos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, lamentos casi inaudibles fueron los que rompieron el hielo.

"Amo Inuyasha… Por favor, desáteme ¡Se lo suplico!" rogaba la pulga Myouga, quien había sido amarrada a Colmillo de Acero por el propio Inuyasha, para evitar una eventual huida.

"Me extrañaba que en todo este rato no hubieras abierto la boca, vejestorio" se burló el hombre mitad demonio, ahora convertido en un humando común y corriente.

"No sea cruel…" lloraba Myouga "¿No ve que me estoy desmembrando?"

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ja! No seas exagerado. Si no te amarro, volverás a dejarnos para escapar, como de costumbre"

Myouga tragó saliva.

"Este… ¡No, amo!... ¡Le prometo que no escaparé!" le suplicó, pataleando.

"Es inútil, Myouga. Y ya no molestes ¿quieres?" le dijo Inuyasha, rotundamente, dando por terminada la discusión.

"Mmm… Hay algo extraño en todo esto…" dijo Kouga, de repente, con aire pensativo.

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó Inuyasha, extrañado.

"Se supone que dos de mis hombres ya tendrían que haberme traído noticias acerca del castillo de Naraku… Iban a interceptarme por este camino" contestó.

"Seguro que Naraku los descubrió y los hizo desaparecer a todos" se burló Inuyasha, divertido.

"Puede que Inuyasha tenga razón" dijo Miroku, por su parte.

"¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!" gritó Kouga, encolerizado. "¡¡El clan de los hombres lobo nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente!"

En aquel instante, apareció Sango.

"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" preguntó, luego de un gran bostezo. Aún soñolienta, se frotó los ojos para despertarse bien y, sin querer, su mirada fue a posarse justo en dirección a la montaña. Entonces, una expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡¡MIREN ESO!!" gritó, señalando el lugar.

De inmediato, Inuyasha y los demás voltearon y presenciaron algo de los más raro e inesperado: el cúmulo de energía maligna, que se cernía sobre La Montaña del Trueno, había desaparecido repentinamente…

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo Inuyasha, tan sorprendido como los otros.

"El aura negativa… se ha desvanecido" agregó Miroku, incrédulo.

"Pero… ¿cómo?" balbuceó Sango, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Qué miedo!" exclamó la pulga, atada aún a la espada.

No habían salido aún de su asombro, cuando Kouga advirtió el movimiento de una criatura, no muy lejos de ahí.

"¡OH!... ¡¡DIABLOS!!" exclamó, tras olfatear el aire.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Inuyasha, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Es… Es… ¡¡EL OLOR DE NARAKU!!" gritó el lobo.

"¡¿Estás seguro, Kouga?!" le dijo Miroku, sintiendo la transpiración corriendo por su frente.

"¡¡Sí!!" afirmó Kouga, sin duda alguna. "¡¡Y se está acercando!!"

De pronto, desde la penumbra se escuchó una voz que les era bastante familiar, para su pesar.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Inuyasha? Pensé que te habías percatado de mi presencia…" dijo Kagura, dando un paso al frente, para dejarse ver. "¡Ah! Disculpa. No me di cuenta de que habías perdido tu transformación…"

"¡¡Kagura!!" exclamó Inuyasha, mirándola con odio. "¡¿Qué DEMONIOS haces aquí?!"

"¡Ayayaiii!" se escuchó la voz de la pulga, quien intentaba zafarse. "¡¡Déjeme ir, amo!!"

Miroku se adelantó.

"¡Apártate, Inuyasha! Nosotros nos encargaremos" le dijo, interponiéndose.

Kagura esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

"No te apresures, monje. Esta vez, vengo en son de paz…"

"Maldita…" musitó Kouga al acercarse, gruñendo y apretando los puños.

"Veo que has hecho muy buenas migas con este lobo, Inuyasha" continuó Kagura, mirando al lobo con desprecio. "¿No era que lo aborrecías?"

"¡¡No me cambies el tema!!" le gritó Inuyasha, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. "¡Dime de una vez a qué viniste!"

"Está bien… Lo haré" dijo Kagura, finalmente, acercándose un poco más al grupo, el cual la rodeó al instante.

"Vine a decirte que Naraku no se encuentra en esa montaña"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" exclamó Inuyasha.

"Todo fue un engaño. Él quería hacerte creer que te estaría esperando en aquel lugar, en su supuesto castillo, para poder pelear de igual a igual contigo. Fue por eso que, una vez más, dejó a una de sus marionetas y la ilusión de una gran cantidad de energía negativa"

"¿Y por qué razón vendrías tú a prevenirnos?" le dijo Inuyasha, escéptico.

"No creas que no tengo mis motivos…" le respondió ella, muy segura.

"Pero ¿por qué la ilusión desapareció de repente?" preguntó Miroku, confundido. "¿Por qué ahorrarnos el trabajo de ir a por él?"

"Debe ser porque ya no necesita distraerlos más…" continuó Kagura, haciendo una breve inspección del lugar. "¿Y esa chiquilla?" preguntó de repente, notando la ausencia de Kagome. "¿Acaso ya no viaja con ustedes?"

"¡¡Eso a ti no te importa!!" le gritó Inuyasha, enfrentándola.

"No estás siendo muy cortés que digamos, Inuyasha. Recuerda que te estoy haciendo un favor al venir hasta aquí" le dijo Kagura, ofendida. "Naraku podría descubrirme en cualquier momento…"

"¿Favor? No me hagas reír. Seguramente, el mismo Naraku te envió para tratar de hacernos caer en otra de sus asquerosas trampas" le contestó él.

"¡Piensa lo que quieras! Después no digas que no te lo advertí…"

"Espera, Kagura" intervino Miroku, intrigado. "Antes dijiste que Naraku estaba tratando de distraernos… ¿Para qué querría algo así?"

"No estoy muy segura… Déjame pensar…" dijo Kagura, dilatando el asunto, a propósito.

"¡Por favor, dínoslo!" le suplicó Sango. "A eso viniste, ¿no?"

La verdad era que a Kagura no le convenía hacerse mucho de rogar, así que accedió a la petición.

"Ahora recuerdo; Naraku mencionó algo de ir a una aldea… Pero no cualquier aldea, sino que una muy especial…" comenzó a decir, caminando de un lado a otro. "Una que le trae muy buenos recuerdos…"

"¿Una aldea?" repitió Miroku.

"Sí. Y, también, habló de un pozo mágico, o algo por el estilo…" siguió.

"No puede ser…" balbuceó Inuyasha, sintiendo los pelos de punta.

"Pues créelo, Inuyasha, porque es verdad" le dijo Kagura, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó Sango, llevándose las manos a la boca. "¡¡La anciana Kaede, Shippou y los demás aldeanos están en grave peligro!!"

"¡¡Inuyasha, debemos regresar!!" dijo Miroku, sumamente preocupado.

"Quién sabe… Tal vez aún estén a tiempo de salvar a sus amigos" decía Kagura, de manera indiferente. "Aunque, seguramente Naraku ya debe haber arrasado con esa miserable aldea…"

"¡¡KAGURA!!" se sintió el rugido de Kouga, quien no había olvidado la cuenta pendiente que tenía con la mujer demonio. "¡Dime qué les sucedió a mis camaradas!... ¡¿O es que acaso los destruiste de nuevo?!"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo no he visto a ningún hombre lobo…" contestó ella.

"¡¡Mientes!!" le volvió a gritar el lobo, furioso. "¡¿Qué rayos hiciste con ellos?!"

"¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con eso!"

"¡¡Ven aquí, maldita!!... ¡¡Me pagarás todas las que me debes ahora mismo!!" se encaminó hacia donde estaba Kagura, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para este tipo de niñerías…" le dijo. Y, a continuación, removiéndose la pequeña pluma que le adornaba el cabello, la cual después aumentó considerablemente de tamaño, Kagura emprendió la retirada.

"Una cosa más, Inuyasha" dijo, desde las alturas. "Naraku no ha usado la Perla de Shikon aún. Si te das prisa, probablemente puedas impedir que se transforme…" Dicho esto, se alejó de ahí, volando.

_Ahora es tiempo de que cumplas con tu parte, Inuyasha…_ pensaba Kagura, mientras se dirigía hacia un destino desconocido. _Destruye a Naraku de una vez y libérame de mis ataduras…_

Al ver que el enemigo se había marchado, los demás decidieron que debían regresar a la aldea de inmediato. Sólo Kouga no los acompañaría esta vez, ya que iría en busca de sus compañeros perdidos.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe, Kouga? Podemos ir a echar un vistazo con la ayuda de Kirara…" se ofreció Sango, quien se compadeció del angustiado lobo.

"Tú sigue adelante, con los demás" rehusó Kouga. "Esto me corresponde solamente a mí"

"Está bien" contestó Sango, asintiendo.

"Te deseo mucha suerte" le dijo Miroku, tendiéndole la mano.

"Gracias" Kouga correspondió el gesto y, antes de partir, también quiso despedirse de Inuyasha, quien, en ese momento, caminaba intranquilo, de un lado a otro.

"¡¡Oye, bestia!!" le gritó al hombre mitad demonio. "¡No creas que te dejaré acabar con Naraku! Ya verás que te iré pisando los talones, y hasta puede que llegue antes que tú a ese lugar"

Inuyasha apenas y lo miró. No estaba de humor para continuar peleando.

"Kouga… Tan presumido como siempre…" dijo Miroku, suspirando.

"Espero que no les haya pasado nada a sus amigos" comentó Sango, acomodándose el boomerang para disponerse a partir.

"Eso es difícil, Sango" le respondió Miroku. "Naraku es muy peligroso, aún si no se encuentra en donde dice estar…"

"¡¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?!" saltó, por fin, Inuyasha. "¡¡YA VÁMONOS!!"

Montando a Kirara, los tres guerreros se dispusieron a volver a toda prisa. Harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder llegar lo más pronto posible, ya que la situación era verdaderamente crítica y demandaba un esfuerzo enorme.

"¿Dónde está ese Hachi cuando lo necesito?" se lamentaba Miroku, recordando a su amigo mapache. "Iríamos más rápido con su ayuda…"

Kirara volteó a mirarlo, maullando lastimosamente.

"Perdóname, Kirara" se disculpó Miroku, acariciándole el costado. "No quise herir tus sentimientos"

"De todos modos, ésta es la única forma que tenemos de desplazarnos a una mayor velocidad…" dijo Sango, intentando subir los ánimos. "¡¡Vamos, Kirara!!... ¡Tú puedes!"

"Amo ¿no cree que ya ha sido suficiente?" preguntó la pulga, temiendo la reacción de su amo, pero, también, empezando a sentirse enfermo. "Al menos, déjeme rascarme la nariz ¿no?"

Pero Inuyasha iba absolutamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Será posible que Naraku haya descubierto que el pozo conduce a la época del futuro? _se preguntaba, consternado. _Y, en caso de que lo haya hecho, ¿tendrá la capacidad de viajar él también a través del tiempo?... No… ¡¡No se lo permitiré!!_ gritaba en su interior. _¡¡No dejaré que le haga daño!!... A ella no…_

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

El silencio reinante en el salón de clases sólo era interrumpido por el incesante tic tac del reloj, cuyas manecillas parecían avanzar a toda carrera mientras el examen seguía su curso.

"Les quedan, exactamente… 15 minutos" dijo el profesor, mirando el aparato.

Se oyeron súplicas y protestas por doquier; para tratarse solamente de una prueba piloto, el grado de dificultad de los ejercicios matemáticos era bastante elevado y, por esa misma razón, el tiempo empleado para resolverlos se le hacía escaso a los demás alumnos.

Kagome, por el contrario, tenía la sensación de que aquello no terminaría nunca. En las últimas tres horas que le habían sido asignadas para realizar la parte científica, sólo había sido capaz de contestar dos tercios de las preguntas. Aparte de que las matemáticas no eran realmente su fuerte, estaba tan cansada que a ratos se quedaba en blanco y, cuando intentaba recuperar la concentración, los números que tenía en frente comenzaban a mezclarse entre sí, haciendo que se mareara por completo.

_Es inútil…_ se dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente. _Tengo que salir de aquí…_

"¿Le pasa algo, Higurashi?" le preguntó el profesor, percatándose del malestar de la alumna.

"A decir verdad, no me siento muy bien…" contestó Kagome, tragando saliva. "Solicito permiso para retirarme por un momento, profesor"

"Concedido"

Al cerrar la puerta del salón tras de sí, Kagome soltó un hondo suspiro y se apoyó con todo el peso de su cuerpo en la estructura de madera. _Qué mal me siento…_ se decía. _Debí haberme quedado en casa, tal y como me lo aconsejaron mis amigas… _Incorporándose con torpeza, se fue caminando a lo largo del solitario y helado pasillo, sin tener rumbo fijo. Al pasar por el lado de las otras salas de clase, se quedaba mirando, a través de las ventanillas, las caras llenas de seriedad y una que otra expresión de angustia y desesperación en las facciones de los muchachos de otros cursos. Era como si se estuvieran jugando la vida en ello; como si de la prueba piloto dependiera su futuro.

Cuando no hubo más pasillo por recorrer, Kagome se sentó en un peldaño de la escalera, la cual llevaba a un tercer y cuarto piso. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que debía haber en el edificio, no se sentía alma alguna por ahí. Tal era la importancia de estar en período de exámenes.

Pero, fue en medio de esa absoluta soledad, que Kagome volvió a sentir aquella misma inquietud que torturaba su corazón la mayor parte del tiempo y que no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Sin ir más lejos, la velada anterior había sido fatal, ya que no pudo dejar de pensar en que era noche sin luna y que Inuyasha podría encontrarse en grave peligro mientras permaneciera como un humano común y corriente. ¿Cómo saber si Naraku había aprovechado la oportunidad para atacarlo?

De pronto, la voz de su amiga Yuka la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Así que aquí estabas, Kagome…" le dijo, sentándose a su lado, en la escalera.

"Ah, chicas ¡me asustaron!" exclamó Kagome, sonriéndole a sus amigas. "¿De dónde salieron?"

"Pero si te estábamos llamando desde hace rato, Kagome, y tú ni siquiera mirabas hacia acá" le dijo Ayumi, cruzándose de brazos.

"Además, la prueba ya terminó" dijo Eri, suspirando.

"¿De verdad?"

"Vaya que eres distraída…" la reprendió Yuka, mirándola de reojo. "Por cierto, ¿por qué te saliste antes?, ¿te sentiste mal de nuevo?"

"Sí. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire" respondió Kagome, esbozando una débil sonrisa. "Además, ya no sabía qué más responder"

"Yo también estuve a punto de desfallecer…" reclamó Yuka, con desgano. "Estaba demasiado difícil"

"¡¡Ya sé!!" exclamó Ayumi, de repente, aplaudiendo. "¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo, digamos que para celebrar?"

Eri la miró con suspicacia.

"¿Y qué estaríamos celebrando?"

"Pues… que hemos sobrevivido a la prueba piloto" contestó Ayumi, entusiasmada.

"Me parece bien" afirmó Yuka. "¿Tú que dice, Kagome?... ¿te animas?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien."

Eran las seis de la tarde y el viento soplaba con fuerza sobre las calles de la ciudad. Las avenidas estaban atestadas de autos y las tiendas alrededor, llenas de gente también. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises que se estaban amontonando; todo parecía indicar que muy pronto se pondría a llover.

"Sólo espero que encontremos mesa" decía Yuka, en el camino.

"No te preocupes. Somos clientes frecuentes ¿lo olvidas?" le respondió Ayumi. "Nos deben tener apartado un lugarcito…"

"Admiro tu optimismo, Ayumi" le dijo Yuka, soltando un suspiro.

"Chicas… me da pena decirlo, pero no traigo dinero" Kagome las miró, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad no llevaba ni un peso consigo.

"¡Pierde cuidado, amiga!" exclamó Eri, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "Esta vez, va por mi cuenta. Pero sin abusar ¿entendido?"

"Muchas gracias, Eri" le agradeció Kagome.

"¡¡Sí!!" gritó Ayumi, en medio de la calle.

"¡¡Estupendo!!" la imitó Yuka, saltando y aplaudiendo.

Afortunadamente, la mesa a la que solían sentarse estaba vacía. Vino el mesero y les tomó la orden de inmediato: cuatro súper-promociones de hamburguesas, con papas fritas y bebidas incluidas, más una orden de mantecado de vainilla para todas. Era lo que, más o menos, acostumbraban comer cada vez que visitaban aquel lugar.

"Sin duda, la prueba de lenguaje estuvo mucho más difícil que las otras" comentaba Eri, con la boca llena.

"No sé… A mí me resultó menos complicada la de historia" dijo Ayumi, tomando una papa frita.

"¿HISTORIA? Qué asco…" exclamó Yuka, tomando violentamente su hamburguesa. "Eran demasiadas fechas y nombres como para memorizarlos todos…"

"Ay, no es para tanto…" le dijo Ayumi. "No exageres"

"Eso lo dices porque a ti no te cuesta" le recriminó Yuka, apuntándola con la hamburguesa en la mano.

"¿Acaso a ti sí?" rió Eri, divertida con la discusión de las dos amigas.

"Bueno… no exactamente… ¡Pero, de todas formas es un verdadero fastidio!" acabó quejándose Yuka. "¿No lo crees, Kagome?"

"Este… supongo que sí" fue la apática respuesta de Kagome, quien no había dicho una palabra en todo ese rato. Ni siquiera había probado su hamburguesa aún.

"¿Pero qué actitud es esa?" les recriminó Ayumi a sus amigas. "Es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando al estudio riguroso, ya que los días de instituto son los más difíciles. Y tú, Yuka, si quieres ser doctora, tendrás que esforzarte más, sin importar si te gusta o no la historia…"

Yuka suspiró, tomando una papa frita.

"Ya sabía yo que ibas a sermonearme…"

"Ayumi se toma las cosas demasiado en serio cuando se trata de estudiar" comentó Eri, echándose lo último que le quedaba de hamburguesa a la boca.

Aún cuando la conversación siguió su curso animadamente, Kagome casi no participaba de ella, excepto para afirmar o negar con la cabeza. Miraba a sus amigas, pero parecía no oír lo que decían. De pronto, sintió que Yuka se dirigía a ella.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? Has estado muy callada todo el tiempo…"

"¿A mí? No. No me pasa nada" rió Kagome, nerviosamente.

"Tal vez te estamos aburriendo con nuestra plática" dijo Eri, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

"¡No! Nada de eso" se apresuró a decir Kagome, negando con las manos. "Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo"

Yuka esbozó entonces una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Mentirosa… ¿Apuesto a que sé lo que te sucede?"

Kagome la miró con extrañeza.

"Estás pensando en Houjou ¿no es así?" continuó Yuka, pegándole un codazo, en el brazo. "Vamos, cuéntanos. ¿Ya se te declaró?... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"¡Ah! Verdad que te llevó a tu casa…" recordó Eri, repentinamente.

"¡Qué romántico!" suspiró Ayumi, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas. "Dime, Kagome ¿ya lo besaste?"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Kagome, alarmada con la pregunta.

"¿Le dijiste que sí querías ser su novia? Porque, si aún no lo has hecho, debes apresurarte" le dijo Yuka. "Recuerda que la niña esa de primer año lo acosa a cada momento. No te lo vaya a quitar…"

"Qué suerte tienes, amiga…" seguía suspirando Ayumi. "Houjou es un muchacho muy apuesto, además de inteligente y amable…"

"Sí, y lo más importante es que te quiere con toda el alma" continuó Yuka. "No como el insensible de tu ex novio, que lo único que hizo fue jugar con tus sentimientos como si fueran cualquier cosa…"

Kagome quedó estupefacta. ¿Acaso se estaban refiriendo a Inuyasha?

"¿Qué dices…?" balbuceó Kagome, sin salir de su estado de estupor.

"Perdóname que te lo diga, Kagome, pero tu ex dejaba mucho que desear…" le dijo Eri, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

"Era un mujeriego incapaz de serle fiel a ninguna mujer…" siguió Yuka, haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Imagínate! Hacerte creer que te quería cuando aún continuaba pensando en la otra…" comentó Eri, nuevamente.

Kagome comenzó a sentir la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza.

"Ya basta…" murmuró, bajando la mirada.

"Fue para mejor que lo de ustedes haya terminado…" dijo Yuka, muy segura de sus palabras.

"Él no te merecía, Kagome" comentó Ayumi, acabándose la bebida.

"Por favor…" volvió a musitar Kagome, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa

"Si de una cosa estoy completamente segura, es que lamentará para siempre haberte dejado…" dijo Yuka, limpiándose con la servilleta.

"¡¡NO ES ASÍ!!"

La voz de Kagome resonó en todo el recinto, seguida de un estridente trueno que golpeó las montañas con toda su furia. Se había puesto abruptamente de pie y los que estaban ahí presentes se la quedaron mirando, con curiosidad. Pero a ella no le importó; el nudo que le oprimía la garganta se hacía cada vez más intenso, debido a sus intentos por contener el llanto.

"No es así…" repitió, intentando calmarse. "Él no me dejó. Fui yo quien lo hizo…"

"Ah… pero mucho mejor entonces…" dijo Eri, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, al ver a Kagome tan ofuscada.

A Kagome le brillaban los ojos.

"¿Es que no lo entienden?" les dijo, con la voz quebrada. "YO lo dejé… Lo abandoné a su suerte, aún sabiendo que es ahora cuando más me necesita…"

"Kagome…" balbuceó Ayumi.

"Me fui de su lado y le dejé el alma hecha pedazos…" continuó Kagome. "Yo… que siempre le dije que estaríamos juntos, sin importar lo que sucediera…"

"Discúlpame, Kagome" se excusó Yuka, sintiéndose culpable. "No sabía…"

"Y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error…" decía Kagome, como pensando en voz alta, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. "¡El error más grande que pude haber cometido en mi vida!" y, diciendo esto, Kagome agarró rápidamente su mochila y salió corriendo.

"¡¡Kagome, espera!!" le gritó Eri, poniéndose de pie, pero era demasiado tarde. Kagome se había marchado, dejando a sus amigas totalmente perplejas ahí, sentadas a la mesa del restaurante.

Al llegar a la calle, Kagome sintió las pesadas gotas de lluvia que impactaban sobre su rostro mientras corría, y que se confundían con sus propias lágrimas. Los ojos nublados apenas y podían distinguir el camino a casa, y los sollozos descontrolados dieron rienda suelta a toda la tristeza reprimida, hasta entonces.

_¡No puedo más!_ se decía, con desconsuelo. ¿_Cómo pude hacerte esto, mi amor?... No puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma… quiero verte… estar a tu lado, como siempre… Necesito que me estreches entre tus brazos y me beses… y que me digas que todo estará bien… ¡¡INUYASHAA!!_

Tal era la prisa que llevaba que, al cruzar la entrada del Templo Higurashi, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se quejó de dolor y sintió aún más ganas de llorar, pero, al alzar la vista, se encontró, nuevamente, frente al Árbol Sagrado, que significaba tanto para ella…

"Por favor, que esté a tiempo…" pensaba, en voz alta, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. "¡Tengo que llegar cuanto antes!"

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba, bajo la lluvia y con paraguas en mano.

"Mamá…" balbuceó Kagome, reconociendo a su madre, quien la cubrió con una gruesa manta.

"Hija, estás empapada" le dijo su madre, sonriendo con dulzura. "Ven. Te llevaré adentro"

Y, así, se fueron caminando juntas hasta la casa. La señora Higurashi la tenía abrazada y Kagome se refugiaba en su pecho, como cuando era niña. Le hacía tan bien su presencia en aquellos momentos de tanta angustia; sólo ella tenía el poder de tranquilizarla en situaciones como ésa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, su madre le ofreció un pocillo de caldo caliente para que se le quitara el frío, pero Kagome estaba demasiado apurada. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, en donde arrojó sus cosas y se despojó de su uniforme mojado. Se cambió de ropa y, de sus cajones, fue sacando lo que encontraba y que le fuera útil para emprender, una vez más, el viaje de vuelta. Se encontraba empacando, cuando su madre tocó a la puerta.

"¿Kagome?"

"Pasa, mamá"

La habitación de Kagome era un verdadero desastre; la cama deshecha desde la mañana, la ropa tirada por todos lados, los libros de la escuela en el suelo. Nunca antes su madre la había visto en medio de todo ese desorden.

"¿Qué sucede, hija?" le preguntó. "¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Voy a la época antigua, mamá" le respondió ella, a la vez que iba metiendo las cosas en su mochila.

"¿A la época antigua? Pero dijiste que nunca más podrías…"

"Inuyasha está allá, peleando con Naraku, y no quiero dejarlo solo" le contestó Kagome, sin mirarla a la cara.

"Pero…"

"Por favor, mamá. Necesito que me apoyes. Debo irme lo más pronto posible; él me necesita…"

"¿Y para qué llevas toda esa ropa?" le preguntó su madre, confundida. "¿No crees que es como mucho?"

Kagome quedó inmóvil frente al abultado bolso. Los ojos le brillaban y su expresión se entristeció justo en el momento en que se atrevió a mirar a su madre, quien se sobresaltó al presentir lo que le contestaría su hija.

"¿Vas a… regresar, Kagome?"

"No lo sé… La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que pasará conmigo una vez que todo esto termine…" le dijo, conmovida. "No sé qué voy a hacer, mamá…"

En ese instante, su mamá se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome podía sentir los suaves latidos de ese corazón tan amable y generoso que le había brindado todo el amor del mundo, inclusive desde antes de nacer.

"Entonces, haz lo que te parezca más conveniente…" le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Kagome comenzó a llorar.

"Ma… má…"

"Sabes que eres mi única hija mujer y que te quiero con toda el alma, pero de ningún modo puedo interferir en tus decisiones" comenzó a decirle la madre, igual de emocionada. "Si lo que quieres es estar al lado de ese muchacho, no puedo impedírtelo. Sé que lo amas mucho y que, también, has hecho verdaderos sacrificios por él. Sería absurdo renunciar ahora ¿no lo crees?" intentó animarla.

"Mamá… te quiero tanto…" sollozaba Kagome, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre.

"Yo también, hija. Te adoro más que nada en el mundo y es por eso que quiero que te sientas bien contigo misma, haciéndote dueña de tus propios actos. Sólo recuerda que, pase lo que pase, si decides regresar, éste siempre será tu hogar"

"Gracias, mamá…" le dijo, secándose la lágrimas con el dedo. "Por favor, dile a mis amigas que me disculpen. Fui muy grosera con ellas; y, también, dile a Houjou que no podré ser su novia…"

"No te preocupes por eso"

"No tengo corazón para despedirme de Souta y del abuelo… Diles que los quiero mucho y que jamás los olvidaré…"

Su madre volvió a estrechar a Kagome con fuerza.

"Ellos tampoco se olvidarán de ti, hija. Como yo tampoco podré borrar, ni de mi alma ni de mi mente, el hermoso rostro de mi amada Kagome…"

Y, luego de haberse despedido de su madre para siempre, Kagome tomó sus cosas, incluida su bicicleta, y emprendió el mágico viaje que la llevaría de vuelta a la época antigua. Las palabras de ella la habían hecho recuperar la confianza en sí misma, y su corazón, aunque entristecido por la inminente partida, anhelaba esperanzado el estar de nuevo junto al del hombre que amaba.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Cuando Kagome llegó al otro lado del pozo, ya estaba anocheciendo. No llovía, y el viento frío continuaba soplando con ganas.

_Lo mejor será ir a la aldea primero…_ pensaba, mientras arrastraba su bicicleta a través del bosque. _Tal vez la anciana Kaede sepa de alguien que pueda llevarme hasta La Montaña del Trueno… Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

Algo la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino; no muy lejos de ahí, parecía estarse llevando a cabo una especie de guerrilla. Había fuego y se escuchaba el clamor de una multitud no muy numerosa, pero sí temible. Kagome reanudó la marcha de inmediato, temiendo por la seguridad de la aldea. Pero, al llegar finalmente, se encontró con un panorama devastador: las casas habían sido quemadas y totalmente destruidas, además de que no había señales de vida por ningún lado.

Con la cara llena de horror, Kagome soltó su bicicleta sin querer, la cual cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"¡¡Qué espantoso!!" exclamó, llevándose la mano a la boca. "¿Acaso asesinaron a todo el mundo?... ¡¡ANCIANA KAEDE!!" gritó, a todo pulmón, pero no hubo respuesta.

_No puede ser…_ se dijo, intrigada. _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?... Es mejor que vaya a averiguar…_

Sin embargo, no alcanzó siquiera a dar dos pasos cuando su atención se desvió nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez fue por un motivo mucho más perturbador…

_¡Siento la presencia de la Perla de Shikon!_ exclamó, para sus adentros. _¡Y está muy cerca de aquí!_

Y, como bajo los efectos de la hipnosis, Kagome se encaminó, sin vacilar, hacia el lugar en donde la presencia de la Perla era más intensa. _Qué significará esto… Se supone que la Perla de Shikon está en La Montaña del Trueno, en manos de Naraku… ¿O será que Inuyasha se la arrebató por fin?... ¡¡Debo darme prisa!!_ pensaba, apresurando el paso.

Iba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se percató de que ya conocía aquel sendero. Sólo cayó en la cuenta una vez que se encontró frente al lugar que siempre le había puesto los pelos de punta; un lugar detestable, lleno de malos e infortunados recuerdos; un sitio perdido al que nadie se acercaba, el cual había dado origen a toda la maldad que pudiera existir en el mundo: era nada menos que la cueva del bandido Onigumo…

"Siento palpitaciones…" dijo Kagome, en un escalofrío. "Sí… no hay duda. La Perla de Shikon se encuentra en ese lugar…"

Estaba como a diez metros de la cueva, pero había algo que le impedía seguir avanzando; a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, aquel lugar continuaba emanando una energía negativa incomparable. No podía negar que siempre le había dado mucho miedo. Se armó de valor entonces y se encaminó nuevamente en dirección a la cueva. De pronto, creyó ver una extraña sombra en la entrada, pero lo que verdaderamente la petrificó fue oír la voz de alguien que la llamaba desde el interior, con una voz profunda que resonaba en todas partes, como un gran eco.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Kagome, a la defensiva. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Cuando se acercó por fin, reconoció con horror a la criatura que la había estado llamando; aunque la iluminación era escasa, pudo verlo arrodillado en el suelo, justo encima del lugar en donde se decía que no crecía ninguna hierba.

"Bienvenida, Kagome" se escuchó la tétrica voz del malvado Naraku. "Te estaba esperando"

"¡¿NARAKU?!" exclamó Kagome, más que sorprendida.

Naraku se puso de pie y volteó a mirarla. Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" le preguntó Kagome, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo. "Tú estabas en La Montaña del Trueno…"

"Inuyasha y los otros cayeron como niños en mi trampa" comenzó a decir el detestable monstruo, sin borrar la maligna sonrisa de su rostro. "Una vez más, han demostrado ser unos estúpidos. Pero no puedo creer que tú hayas pensado lo mismo, Kagome… Veo que te sobreestimé demasiado…"

"No tenías ni la más mínima intención de enfrentarte a Inuyasha ¿verdad? Eres un cobarde…" le recriminó Kagome, sintiendo sólo desprecio por él.

Naraku soltó una carcajada.

"Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, y no iba a dejar que una criatura tan insignificante como él me hiciera perder el tiempo" y, metiendo la mano en una de sus mangas, Naraku sacó una pequeña esfera enrojecida, la cual despedía un poder maligno impresionante. Abrió el puño para enseñársela a Kagome.

"No puede ser…" balbuceó Kagome, reconociendo el objeto, al instante. "¡¿La Perla de Shikon?!"

"¿Ves lo hermosa que se ha puesto? Y todo gracias a los ambiciosos aldeanos…"

"Así que fuiste tú quien destrozó la aldea…desgraciado" le dijo Kagome, indignada. "¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con todos ellos?!"

"No les toqué ni un pelo" aseguró Naraku, con arrogancia. "Fueron ellos los que quisieron matarse entre sí. Y todo porque les dije que podían tener la Perla de Shikon en sus manos, si me lo pedían. Para estas horas, deben quedar muy pocos en pie en ese patético campo de batalla…"

"¡¡ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!!" le gritó Kagome, sin poder contenerse.

A Naraku se le iluminaron los ojos con un destello maligno.

"Eso es…" murmuró, acercándose a Kagome. "¡Quiero que me muestres todo ese odio que llevas por dentro!... Quiero ver tu rostro lleno de confusión e ira ¡Tal y como el rostro de Kikyou al momento de morir!"

"¡¡NO!!"

Naraku intentó asirla del brazo, pero Kagome reaccionó a tiempo, logrando hacerlo a un lado con la ayuda de su mochila, la cual salió despedida por los aires luego de que el monstruo arrojara su poder sobre el bulto.

"Ahh… El odio, el resentimiento, la envidia, la codicia de humanos y monstruos… Todo ello conforma el alimento del gran Naraku y, también, es lo que hace más poderosa a la Perla de Shikon…" decía Naraku, como poseído. "Pensé que tal vez tú lo entenderías…"

"Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido" le contestó Kagome, guardando distancia. "Además, ¿me quieres decir por qué viniste a este lugar?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?"

Naraku abrió bien sus tenebrosos ojos.

"Este es el sitio en donde el sucio bandido Onigumo ofreció su cuerpo a un millar de demonios para darme origen a mí: un ser con magníficos poderes sobrenaturales" empezó a explicar, manteniendo el tono arrogante. "Digamos que se trata de una despedida simbólica, ya que el nuevo Yo está a punto de gestarse. Pero es algo mucho más valioso lo que ando buscando por estos lados…" dijo, finalmente, mirando fijamente a Kagome.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó ella, absolutamente confundida.

"Te necesito a ti para completar mi transformación, Kagome" le dijo el monstruo, aproximándose, nuevamente. "Voy a absorberte junto con la Perla de Shikon, y obtendré al fin el más grande poder que pueda existir nunca… ¡Seré el único demonio con la facultad de viajar por el tiempo!... De esa manera, conquistaré el mundo del futuro"

Kagome quedó de una pieza.

"¿Acaso… lo sabías?" le preguntó, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago.

"Ya estoy enterado de la existencia de ese pozo mágico que vincula ambas épocas, si es a lo que te refieres" afirmó Naraku, ubicándose frente a ella. "Sabía que te habías marchado, pero también estaba seguro de que volverías por tu cuenta. No ibas a dejar a tu querido Inuyasha ¿verdad?" rió, empleando un tono irónico.

"Inu… yasha…" balbuceó Kagome.

"¡NO!" le gritó Naraku, enfadado. "Inuyasha se encuentra muy lejos de aquí… Pobre Kagome, nadie vendrá a rescatarte esta vez…"

De repente, en el momento en que Naraku se abalanzaba sobre ella para apresarla, una segunda voz masculina se escuchó desde el exterior de la cueva. Kagome no pudo reconocerla. La voz estaba llamando a Naraku, y no era precisamente amistosa.

"No creas que te has salvado" le dijo Naraku a Kagome, estrujándole el brazo con sus enormes manos. "De ninguna manera te dejaré salir de aquí con vida ¿entendiste?" y, diciéndole esto, el monstruo la empujó, dándose la media vuelta para irse.

_¿Será Inuyasha?_ se preguntaba Kagome, tirada en el suelo, sintiendo como el poder maligno le dañaba el brazo. _¡¡Por favor, que sea él!! _

Deshaciendo el campo de fuerza que había levantado sobre la cueva, Naraku salió para ver de quién se trataba. Al hacer contacto visual con su supuesto enemigo, su rostro adquirió una expresión de satisfacción y placer.

"Ah… Pero si es Sesshoumaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha…" dijo Naraku. "¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?"

"Pudiste haber engañado a ese inútil bueno para nada" comenzó a decir el demonio, arrogante. "Pero yo supe de inmediato que se trataba de una trampa"

Jaken, quien se había escondido tras Sesshoumaru, estaba de lo más sorprendido.

"¿De verdad, amo?" exclamó. "¿Cómo no me lo dijo antes?"

"¿Y vas a decirme que sabías que vendría a este lugar?" le preguntó Naraku a Sesshoumaru, cada vez más maravillado ante la perspicacia del demonio.

Sesshoumaru permanecía impávido

"Yo también tengo mis influencias, no lo olvides" fue su respuesta seca.

Naraku soltó una carcajada.

"Debo reconocer que eres bastante astuto… O mejor debería decir bastante tonto…"

La apariencia de Naraku comenzó a cambiar repentinamente; su cuerpo aumentó de volumen, rasgando las vestiduras que lo cubrían hasta ese momento, y se podía ver su pecho lleno de protuberancias, las que le daban un aspecto repulsivo; sus brazos elásticos se alargaron para terminar en forma de garras en los extremos y sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por peludas y grotescas patas de araña.

"Sesshoumaru… Has venido aquí buscando tu propia muerte…" balbuceó el monstruo, tirando baba por la boca.

"¡¡Prepárate para morir!!" le gritó el otro demonio, desenvainando su poderosa espada Tokijin para lanzarse sobre él y desafiarlo como alguien que deseaba purgar con sangre la ofensa del propio honor.

En ese momento, Kagome se asomó a la entrada de la cueva, luego de haberse arrastrado hasta allí con algo de dificultad.

_¿Cómo fue que Sesshoumaru llegó aquí?_ se preguntó, asombrada al descubrir que no se trataba de Inuyasha, como ella esperaba, sino que del otro hermano. _¿Acaso estaba enterado de todo?... ¡¡Inuyasha, ven pronto!! _

"Jaken, llévate a Rin lejos de aquí" le ordenó Sesshoumaru a su sirviente, sin descuidar la defensa.

"Pero, amo…"

"¡Hazlo!" le gritó, dirigiéndole una mirada aterradora.

Jaken tragó saliva.

"Está bien, amo… Lo que usted diga…" le contestó, riendo nerviosamente. "¡De todos modos, no me alejaré demasiado! Por si se le ofrece algo…"

"Amo Sesshoumaru" dijo la pequeña Rin. "Vuelva pronto, por favor"

Sesshoumaru giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar cómo Jaken y Rin se retiraban del lugar, hasta perderse entre los árboles. Fue en ese instante cuando escuchó la estrepitosa risa de Naraku.

"Ah… Hay que ver que eres un cínico, Sesshoumaru…" se burló Naraku, babeando. "Dices despreciar a Inuyasha con toda tu alma, pero la verdad es que eres igual a él…"

"¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese fenómeno!" saltó el demonio, enfureciéndose de repente. "¡Inuyasha es un maldito híbrido!"

"Me refería a que ambos parecen tener los mismos gustos" aclaró Naraku, irónico. "Porque, si no es así, ¿qué necesidad tienes tú de viajar en compañía de una niña humana?"

Las facciones de Sesshoumaru se endurecieron. Las palabras malintencionadas de Naraku habían logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, por lo que arremetió con toda su fuerza contra el repugnante cuerpo de Naraku, de cuyas protuberancias emergió una gran cantidad de demonios, expulsados como por un torrente.

"Es inútil que luches…" le decía Naraku, riéndose estruendosamente. "Sabes que nunca podrás derrotarme"

Naraku se movía con tanta agilidad que a Sesshoumaru le costaba seguir el ritmo de la pelea. Los ataques ordinarios de su espada no estaban siendo tan eficaces como solían ser; sin duda, Naraku había incrementado sus poderes de manera sorprendente. Además, tener que eliminar constantemente a tantos espíritus malignos reunidos estaba empezando a agotarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Naraku, notando la incomodidad del demonio. "¿Ya te cansaste?"

Sesshoumaru no respondió a la provocación, pero era evidente que estaba completamente descolocado.

"Supongo que ahora tendré que matarte…" suspiró el monstruo, estirando sus patas de araña. "Qué pena, porque me simpatizabas…"

"¡¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO AÚN!!" gritó Sesshoumaru, dispuesto a efectuar un nuevo ataque. El poder destructivo de la famosa espada Tokijin se dirigió directamente hacia Naraku, quien, aparentemente, recibió un gran daño. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Sesshoumaru bajaba la guardia, Naraku lo atravesó lado a lado con sus enormes garras.

"Te lo dije" le dijo Naraku, riendo. "Tú no puedes matarme…"

Al extraer con brusquedad la enorme garra del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, la sangre salió a borbotones. El demonio cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" gritaba Jaken, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde yacía su amo.

"Vete…" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, tragando sangre. "Ni se te ocurra… acercarte…"

"¡Señor Jaken, no podemos dejarlo ahí!" exclamó Rin, siguiendo a la criatura verde. "¡Ese sujeto lo matará!"

Jaken meditó por unos segundos, pero no había tiempo: debía tomar una decisión ahí mismo.

"Tienes razón, Rin" asintió. "Por primera vez, voy a desobedecerlo, amo…" _Que los dioses me amparen… _

Rápidamente, Jaken y Rin llegaron hasta el cuerpo malherido de Sesshoumaru. Intentaron arrastrarlo, tirando de sus ropas lo más cuidadosamente posible para no seguir lastimándolo.

"Dije… que se quedaran… donde estaban…" dijo el demonio, con la respiración entre cortada.

"Perdóneme, amo, pero, aunque sé que esto me costará la cabeza, no puedo abandonarlo" le replicó Jaken, secándose la transpiración con una mano.

"Lo ayudaré a ponerse de pie…" empezó a decir Rin, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando fue levantada, por los aires, por una de las violentas garras de Naraku.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" gritó la pequeña, estirando los brazos.

"¡¡RIN!!" gritó también el demonio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

"¡Son unos estúpidos!" vociferaba Naraku, sacudiendo a Rin. "¿Acaso creen que este demonio les agradecerá lo que hacen por él? Pierden su tiempo si intentan salvarlo"

"¡Déjala… ir!" intentó incorporarse Sesshoumaru. "Tu asunto… es conmigo…"

Naraku rió a carcajadas.

"¿Ves que tenía razón? Eres igual de sentimental que ese tonto de Inuyasha. Qué bajo has caído" le decía, burlesco. "Pero, a pesar de todo, creo que te daré otra oportunidad…"

Y Naraku soltó a Rin, quien fue a caer sobre la cabeza de Jaken. Éste se quejó, como siempre, pero luego soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el monstruo no le había hecho daño a la niña.

"Es algo que te propuse no hace mucho" continuó Naraku. "Te daré de nuevo la opción de que te unas a mí…"

"Eso… nunca…" contestó Sesshoumaru, sentándose con dificultad.

"¿Acaso no deseas ser la criatura más poderosa en la faz de la Tierra?" le preguntó, esperando que el demonio accediera.

"No necesito… unirme a nadie" fue la respuesta rotunda de Sesshoumaru.

"No seas tan orgulloso…" insistió Naraku. "Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de derrotar finalmente a Inuyasha…"

"¡A Inuyasha lo derrotaré yo mismo!" gritó, haciendo otro gran esfuerzo, el cual le provocó un gran dolor.

Naraku sonrió maliciosamente.

"Dudo mucho que, en el estado en que te encuentras, puedas siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Es mejor que aceptes mi oferta…"

Pero, sacando sus últimas fuerzas, Sesshoumaru logró ponerse de pie rápidamente y, empuñando su espada, se dispuso a asestarle a Naraku el golpe final.

"¡¡Prefiero la muerte antes de tener algo que ver contigo, monstruo asqueroso!!" le gritó, a todo pulmón.

"Muere entonces"

Naraku volvió a expulsar, de sus repulsivas protuberancias, un millón de demonios, los cuales envolvieron a Sesshoumaru y lo sepultaron bajo el gelatinoso manto de lo que parecía ser sus cuerpos en descomposición. El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, totalmente cubierto por el flujo viscoso, no volvió a moverse.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" gritó la pequeña Rin, haciendo amago de ir en su busca.

"¡¡No, Rin!!" la detuvo Jaken, a tiempo. "Al amo no le gustaría que nosotros también muriéramos. Hazme caso y huyamos de aquí…"

"Pero…"

"¡Vamos, antes de que el maldito de Naraku nos lo impida!" y, diciendo esto, Jaken tomó a Rin de la mano para salir corriendo hacia el bosque, nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Kagome observaba todo desde la entrada de la cueva.

"Pobrecitos Jaken y Rin…" pensó en voz alta, sintiendo lástima por ellos. "Deben sentirse muy tristes por lo de Sesshoumaru…"

Pero muy pronto se vio obligada a interrumpir sus pensamientos, ya que, para su sorpresa, sintió cómo una de las enormes garras la asía de la cintura y la halaba hacia fuera, con fuerza.

"Maldita…" le dijo Naraku, ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de la joven. "Ahora sabrás lo que te he estado guardando todo este tiempo… Observa esto muy bien"

Kagome vio, desesperada, cómo la aún más oscurecida Perla de Shikon era suspendida en el aire e introducida en el grotesco cuerpo de Naraku, a través de una de sus protuberancias abiertas, la que luego se cerró de inmediato.

"Dentro de muy poco, mi cuerpo asimilará por completo la Perla de Shikon" le decía, sonriendo malignamente. "Pero de ti, voy a deshacerme ahora mismo…"

"¡¡SUÉLTAME!!" gritaba Kagome, intentando en vano desprenderse de la gran garra.

Naraku volvió a soltar una de sus ruidosas carcajadas, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Kagome, recibió una alarmante noticia de parte de uno de sus sirvientes.

"Naraku" lo llamó Kanna.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?"

"Necesito que veas esto…" le dijo la pálida niña, acercándole su espejo.

El rostro de Naraku se contrajo.

"¡Kagura!" exclamó, enfadado. "¡Tuvo que ser ella!"

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le preguntó Kanna, fríamente.

"Es una tonta si piensa que puede perjudicarme…" decía Naraku, como pensando en voz alta. "Pero… pensándolo bien, creo que hasta podría sacarle un poco de provecho a su traición…" terminó riendo. Luego, fijó los ojos nuevamente en Kagome.

"Parece que tu querido Inuyasha vendrá por aquí muy pronto" le dijo, mientras estrujaba más su frágil figura. "Lástima que tenga que verte morir ante sus propios ojos…"

"Inu… yasha…" musitaba Kagome, en un hilo de voz.

Era tanta la presión que las puntiagudas garras ejercían alrededor de su cuerpo, que Kagome sentía que desfallecía. Sin poder soportarlo más, finalmente se desmayó y no recuperó la conciencia hasta mucho rato después.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

"¡Oye, Inuyasha!" gritaba Miroku, desde el lomo de Kirara, mientras corrían a toda prisa. "¿Percibes el olor de Naraku?"

"¡Aún no!" contestó el hombre mitad bestia, acelerando la marcha. "¡Me adelantaré!"

"¡Está bien!"

Una vez que Inuyasha se hubo alejado, Sango volteó para hablarle al monje.

"Es muy raro que Inuyasha no dijera nada durante todo el camino…" le susurró. "¿No le parece, excelencia?"

"Debe estar muy preocupado por la señorita Kagome" dijo Miroku, serio. "Recuerda que, según la propia Kagura, Naraku conoce la ubicación del pozo en donde se depositan los huesos. Y, mientras la Perla de Shikon siga existiendo, la épocas continuarán estando conectadas…"

"Entonces… ¿Usted cree que Naraku pueda viajar hasta el otro lado, al igual que Inuyasha?"

"No lo sé, Sango... A estas alturas, no puedo estar seguro de nada…" fue la respuesta ambigua de Miroku.

Entre tanto, la pulga Myouga miraba a Inuyasha, con curiosidad.

"Amo, Inuyasha ¿me va a decir lo que le pasa, sí o no?" preguntaba, continuando atado a la vaina de la espada. Pero Inuyasha no contestó.

"Si lo que le preocupa es el pozo, déjeme decirle que…"

"¡¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!!" le gritó Inuyasha, desatando el nudo que había hecho alrededor de la pulga, para luego lanzarlo por los aires.

"¡ADIÓOOOS!" exclamó Myouga, saliendo despedido.

"Qué viejo tan molesto…" balbuceó Inuyasha, sin dejar de correr.

No había avanzado lo suficiente cuando, de pronto, divisó una diminuta figura que le parecía familiar, al final del camino.

"¡¿Shippou?!"

Efectivamente, Shippou le hacía señas desde la distancia. Estaba todo sucio y sus ropas se encontraban muy estropeadas. Aumentando la velocidad, Inuyasha se alejó aún más del grupo para ir al encuentro del pequeño zorro.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!... ¡¡Qué bueno que llegaste!!" exclamó Shippou, con los ojos llorosos.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" le preguntó el hombre mitad bestia. "¿Estás bien?"

Shippou asintió.

"Yo sí, pero la anciana Kaede está lastimada… Mira…"

Inuyasha se volteó rápidamente en la dirección que el zorro le indicaba; la anciana Kaede se encontraba recostada a los pies de un árbol macizo, respirando con dificultad. Al igual que Shippou, sus ropas estaban ajadas y su rostro, oscurecido por la tierra y el polvo, contraído por el dolor.

"Inu… yasha…" dijo la anciana, en un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Son muy graves tus heridas?"

"No… Sólo me he roto el brazo y tengo un rasguño en la pierna…" suspiró Kaede. "No te preocupes por mí…"

"Fue ese maldito de Naraku ¿verdad?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"No pudimos hacer nada…" comenzó a decir la anciana, con los ojos entreabiertos. "Los aldeanos… han enloquecido…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Naraku… los ha hecho pelearse entre ellos…" continuó. "Están matándose en los límites de la aldea…"

En ese momento, llegaron Miroku, Sango y Kirara.

"Anciana Kaede ¿se encuentra bien?" le preguntó el monje, preocupado.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" le dijo Sango, al verla toda maltrecha y herida.

"Nada grave… Pero la aldea ha sido destruida…" les informó Kaede.

"Así que Kagura decía la verdad…" pensaba Miroku, en voz alta, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Shippou, horrorizado. "¡¿Acaso se toparon con ese monstruo?!"

"Ella fue quien nos previno del engaño de Naraku" contestó Miroku.

"Pero… ¿por qué?" preguntó el pequeño zorro, confundido.

"Aparentemente, se ha rebelado contra él y el hecho de que nosotros vayamos a combatirlo le resulta muy conveniente" explicó el monje.

"Fue gracias a su ayuda que pudimos llegar a tiempo" admitió Sango, no de muy buena gana.

"Quién lo iba a decir…" balbuceó Shippou, enarcando una ceja.

"Anciana…" dijo de pronto Inuyasha "¿Hace mucho que comenzó todo esto?"

"No hace más de un día que Naraku cayó sobre este lugar para provocar todo tipo de desastres…" fue la respuesta lastimosa de la anciana. Inuyasha la miró fijamente, como para preguntarle algo más, pero se quedó callado.

"Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de calmar a la multitud" dijo Miroku, agarrando su báculo con firmeza.

Inuyasha asintió.

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?!... ¡¡DEPRISA!!"

El grupo se dirigió a toda carrera hacia la aldea, y pudieron comprobar, con sus propios ojos, que lo que les había dicho la anciana Kaede era totalmente cierto; un incipiente, pero violento combate, se estaba desarrollando en los límites del territorio. Al hacer finalmente su entrada en la aldea, quedaron perplejos al contemplar el horrendo espectáculo.

"Esto no tiene nombre…" dijo Miroku, indignado. "No ha quedado prácticamente nada…"

"¿Todavía no detectas el olor de Naraku, Inuyasha?" insistió Sango, cargando su enorme boomerang.

Inuyasha olfateaba el aire.

"Hay demasiados olores mezclados…" decía, moviéndose de un lado a otro. De improvisto, reparó en un objeto que parecía desentonar completamente con la asolada panorámica de la aldea. Estaba tirado a un lado y era evidente que nadie lo había visto antes que él. Al reconocerlo, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho y un sudor frío empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?!" vociferó Miroku, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él. "¡¿Viste algo?!"

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no respondió, sino que fue rápidamente hacia el objeto. _No puede ser…_ _No puede ser…_ se repetía, una y otra vez, deseando que lo que habían captado sus ojos no fuera más que una ilusión.

Lamentablemente, no lo era.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" exclamó Miroku, aproximándose, tras haber reconocido también el objeto. "¡¡Si es la bicicleta de la señorita Kagome!!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" saltó Sango, sorprendida.

"Pero, si Kagome se la había llevado a su época…" dijo el pequeño Shippou, confundido.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, corriendo en todas direcciones, intentando percibir, de entre tantos olores, el aroma de su querida Kagome. Pero fue una horrible esencia la que llegó primero a sus narices, la cual sólo podía ser emanada por la criatura más asquerosa y miserable: Naraku.

Adivinando los pensamientos del hombre mitad bestia, Miroku se adelantó primero.

"¡Inuyasha! Nosotros intentaremos detener la pelea" le dijo. "Tú ve por la señorita Kagome; después te alcanzaremos"

Fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza a un mismo tiempo, que se podría decir que Inuyasha estaba completamente en blanco. Sólo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca… y sus piernas… ¡Malditas piernas, que no llegaban nunca a su destino! Pero ¿hacia dónde iba?... Estaba demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta realmente. Al menos, su olfato le decía que Naraku estaba cerca… Y su olfato le indicó algo más: había, en ese mismo aire, otro olor muy distinto y sutil, casi totalmente consumido por la putridez de la criatura a la cual él perseguía. Inuyasha conocía ese aroma muy bien… Demasiado bien… Sin duda, era _su _dulce aroma…

_Kagome…_

Ahora sí pudo confirmar sus peores sospechas; definitivamente, Kagome estaba con Naraku en ese preciso momento. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al imaginar que aquel bastardo pudiera hacerle daño… ¿O es que acaso ya era demasiado tarde?

_¡¡No, por favor!!_ gritaba para sus adentros, con el sudor cayéndole por la frente.

Entonces, pudo distinguir un poderoso campo de fuerza en la dirección en que iba; tenía que ser la barrera de Naraku. Se apresuró a desenfundar su magnífica espada, Colmillo de Acero, sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, el campo de fuerza se desvaneció frente a él.

¿Se trataba de una invitación por parte de Naraku?

Con la mano bien apretada sobre la empuñadura de la espada, Inuyasha pasó a toda velocidad a lo largo del solitario y tétrico territorio. Miró a su alrededor y sintió que aquel lugar le era un tanto conocido, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba en ese instante era poder llegar hasta Kagome… Tenía que salvarla lo antes posible de las garras del monstruo.

A lo lejos, divisó algo así como un refugio, tal vez una cueva… ¿Acaso Naraku se encontraba allí? De pronto, sus ideas se fueron aclarando, poco a poco, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. _Un momento… _se dijo. _Éste es el lugar en donde vivía esa basura de Onigumo… Ahora lo sé… ¿Es aquí donde te tiene Naraku, Kagome?_

"¡¡KAGOME!!" la llamó Inuyasha, a todo pulmón. "¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!!"

Continuó vociferando su nombre con desesperación, una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. Miró hacia todos lados, pero tampoco pudo ver a nadie. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la cueva.

"¡¡NARAKU!!, ¡¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE AHORA MISMO, MALDITO!!" demandó el hombre mitad bestia, sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente. Entonces, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber pasado a llevar algo viscoso, algo que se le estaba pegando a la pierna y que no lo dejaba continuar.

"Qué demonios…" balbuceó, con una expresión de repugnancia en el rostro. "¿Qué es esto?"

Ahí, tirado en el camino, yacía un cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida, envuelto en aquella sustancia gelatinosa tan desagradable. Al observar con atención, Inuyasha se percató de que se trataba de una especie de tela oscura y asquerosa, la cual, debido a su cantidad y grosor, dificultaba mucho el poder reconocer a la criatura atrapada en su interior. Sumamente angustiado por lo que podría encontrar a continuación, desgarró parte del material con sus garras. Afortunadamente, no se trataba de Kagome, pero el descubrimiento lo dejó atónito de todas maneras.

"¿Se… Sesshoumaru?" musitó, retrocediendo.

"Ese engreído de Sesshoumaru pensó que podía destruirme" se escuchó la voz de Naraku por doquier, profunda y punzante. "Es obvio que no midió las consecuencias de su estupidez… ¿Acaso lamentas su muerte, Inuyasha?"

"¡Ja! Si Sesshoumaru se dejó vencer tan fácilmente, quiere decir que no era tan fuerte" le respondió Inuyasha, de mala gana. "Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de él… ¡¡DÉJATE VER DE UNA VEZ Y DIME DÓNDE TIENES A KAGOME, GRANDÍSIMO COBARDE!!" le gritó, encolerizado.

"Efectivamente, Kagome se encuentra aquí conmigo" le dijo el monstruo, desde la penumbra. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Eres un miserable…" Inuyasha apretó los puños. "¡¡SI TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA, TE JURO QUE…!!"

"¿Pretendes amenazarme?" lo interrumpió Naraku, con arrogancia. "Porque he de decirte que las amenazas no surten el más mínimo efecto sobre el gran Naraku. Dejaré que veas a Kagome, sí. Pero te advierto que las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuviste con ella…"

Y, desde las sombras de la noche, emergió la espeluznante figura de Naraku, ahora mucho más monstruosa e imponente que antes. Gracias a los poderes malignos de la Perla, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las primeras modificaciones de la transformación: la piel se le había oscurecido por completo y las venas que sobresalían eran de un intenso color rojo, al igual que sus ojos, que habían aumentado de tamaño debido a la presión de la sangre; una repulsiva joroba crecía dolorosamente en la parte superior de su espalda, y sus piernas… ¿se le podía llamar piernas a _eso_? De cualquier forma, esas ya no eran patas de tarántula; las protuberancias del pecho se habían desaparecido, pero, en cambio, un gran agujero se había abierto en su amplio estómago. Una de sus costillas se estaba desprendiendo, o al menos eso parecía… No… Había algo sujeto firmemente a su costilla y también a sus caderas; algo que, de seguro, era ajeno a su propio cuerpo y que su expuesto estómago intentaba devorar con ansiedad. Inuyasha sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pues había reconocido el hermoso rostro adormecido de Kagome entre toda esa tela gelatinosa que la mantenía pegada a Naraku.

La mano le tiritó sobre la espada.

"¡¡¡KAGOME!!!" gritó, desesperado.

"Ni se te ocurra utilizar el Viento Cortante" lo previno Naraku. "Si lo haces, le harás daño. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no es verdad?"

Al instante, Inuyasha soltó la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

"Maldito…" murmuró, con los dientes apretados y los ojos encendidos.

Naraku rió con ganas.

"Kagome y yo seremos al fin uno solo, y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto… Ni siquiera tú te atreverás a impedirlo, Inuyasha…"

Sintiéndose totalmente impotente, Inuyasha apretó tanto los puños que sus poderosas garras hirieron las palmas de sus manos. La desesperación había llegado a su límite; estaba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. No soportaba observar aquello sin poder intervenir, sin poder socorrerla, como siempre lo había hecho.

Finalmente, cayó de rodillas, derrotado.

"Naraku… por favor…" musitó, en plan de súplica.

"¿Qué dices?" le preguntó Naraku, sonriendo maliciosamente. "No te escucho"

"¡POR FAVOR! Libérala…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo como eso?" dijo Naraku, con crueldad. "No seas imbécil…"

Para sorpresa de Naraku, Inuyasha se inclinó para tocar el suelo con la frente, apoyando sus manos en la tierra húmeda.

"Te lo suplico… Si lo que quieres es acabar conmigo, entonces hazlo ahora" siguió rogándole al monstruo. "Pero no le hagas daño a Kagome… por favor"

Las carcajadas de Naraku eran cada vez más estruendosas.

"Así me gusta… ¡Sufre!... ¡Humíllate!" le gritó, abriendo bien los ojos atemorizantes. "¡Arrástrate ante mí como un gusano que se retuerce en el suelo, como el ser inferior que es!… Porque eso es lo que eres, Inuyasha: no eres más que un gusano…"

Pero Inuyasha no se levantaba. Las palabras de Naraku parecían resbalarle y era como si ni siquiera estuviera escuchándolo. Lo único que deseaba era que el monstruo le devolviera a Kagome y si, para lograrlo tenía que rebajarse, poco le importaba.

"Ya es demasiado tarde…" continuó diciendo Naraku, arrogante. "La Perla de Shikon está actuando en mi interior y muy pronto me convertirá en el ser más poderoso. Pero, antes de eso, debo tener pleno dominio sobre el transcurso sobrenatural del tiempo. Sólo así podré llevar a cabo mis planes…"

"Kagome…" murmuró Inuyasha, aferrándose a la tierra con sus garras.

"Acéptalo; te he vencido nuevamente, Inuyasha. Otra vez te lo he arrebatado todo" seguía diciendo Naraku, sin dejar atrás su tono altanero. "Acepta que tu destino será siempre sufrir, ya que un ser tan patético como tú no se merece nada. ¡Ni siquiera tiene derecho a existir en este mundo!"

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

"Shippou ¿estás seguro de querer venir con nosotros?" le preguntaba Sango al pequeño zorro, quien insistía en acompañarlos a la batalla, aunque aún dudoso de hacerlo.

"E… Estoy decidido…" tartamudeaba Shippou, temblando "I… Iré con ustedes, po… porque yo también formo pa… parte de este equipo…"

"Es una gran muestra de valentía de tu parte, pequeño zorro" le dijo Miroku, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Pero hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras con la anciana Kaede, para ayudarla a curar a los heridos. No es por ser fatalistas, pero no sabemos si saldremos con vida de esta batalla…"

"Lo sé…" contestó Shippou, tragando saliva. "Pero de todos modos quiero estar ahí…"

"¿Y entonces por qué tiemblas?" le preguntó el monje, divertido.

"Yo… yo… yo no estoy te… te… temblando, tonto… So… son ideas tuyas…" decía Shippou, intentando contenerse.

"Bueno. Ya que todo quedó aclarado, sigamos adelante" dijo Sango, finalmente. Y, subiendo todos sobre el lomo de Kirara, se dispusieron a ir en busca de Inuyasha y Kagome.

"¡Vamos, Kirara!" exclamó Sango, acariciando el costado del animal. "¡Llévanos con Inuyasha cuanto antes!"

El viento había dejado de soplar y todo parecía demasiado tranquilo desde las alturas. Miroku, Sango y Shippou pudieron ver cómo el humo ascendía desde los límites de la aldea hasta tocar el cielo negro. Por suerte, habían podido terminar con la masacre a tiempo, aunque muchos aldeanos ya habían muerto cuando ellos llegaron.

De pronto, la atmósfera cambió radicalmente.

"Percibo una poderosa energía negativa sobre este lugar…" dijo Miroku, agudizando los sentidos.

"¿Naraku?" le preguntó Sango, ansiosa.

"Tiene que ser él… Pero, algo ha cambiado…"

"¡Miren, muchachos!" exclamó de repente Shippou, señalando con el dedo. "¿No es ése Inuyasha allá abajo?"

Pudieron entonces divisar a Inuyasha a la distancia. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Acaso estaba arrodillado en el suelo? Y la extraña figura que tenía en frente…

"¡¡Es Naraku!!" lo reconoció Miroku.

"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?" preguntó Sango, asombrada. "Luce muy distinto…"

"¡El muy bastardo está utilizando los poderes de la Perla de Shikon!" exclamó el monje, apretando el puño.

"¡Oh, no!" dijo Sango.

"¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?!" quiso saber Shippou, asustado.

"Lo mejor será bajar con Inuyasha de inmediato" contestó el monje. "Pero debemos ser muy precavidos; Naraku ya no es la misma criatura demoníaca de antes. Ahora, es prácticamente invencible y puede que ni siquiera Inuyasha tenga posibilidades de enfrentársele…"

Y, así, los guerreros bajaron a tierra a toda velocidad. No tardaron mucho en reconocer la locación.

"Fíjate bien, Sango…" le dijo el monje, susurrando. "Ésa es la cueva de Onigumo…"

"Es cierto…" respondió Sango. "Pero ¿qué es lo que planea Naraku al venir a este lugar?"

"No lo sé"

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" gritó el pequeño zorro, dirigiéndose a donde estaba el hombre mitad bestia. "¡¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!"

Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba postrado a los pies de Naraku, se giró lentamente al oír la voz de Shippou.

_Muchachos…_

"¡¡Naraku!!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillar a Inuyasha de esa forma?!" le gritó Shippou al monstruo, indignado. "Debería darte vergüenza…"

Pero a Naraku le bastó con dirigirle una sola mirada terrorífica, con esos grandes ojos rojos, para poner al zorro en su lugar. Muerto de miedo, Shippou fue a esconderse tras Sango, quien, al igual que Miroku, se sentía terriblemente asqueada ante la imagen tan grotesca del monstruo.

"Vaya… Los amigos de Inuyasha han venido en su ayuda…" comenzó a decir Naraku, con su típico tono irónico. "¡Qué conmovedor!"

"Te atreviste a usar los poderes de la Perla, desgraciado…" le recriminó Miroku, mirándolo con desprecio.

"¿Y qué hay con eso?" replicó el monstruo. "¿Acaso tú ibas a impedírmelo, monje de pacotilla?" y, luego, esbozando una malvada sonrisa, se le quedó mirando fijamente. "A propósito, ¿cómo está tu agujero negro?... ¿Te sigue doliendo?"

Miroku se llevó la mano al rosario que sellaba el agujero que tenía en su mano derecha.

"Maldito…" balbuceó, sintiendo cómo la transpiración corría por su frente.

"Qué lástima que ya no puedas utilizarlo contra mí. Aprecias demasiado tu vida como para intentarlo ¿verdad?" continuó burlándose el monstruo, soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

"¡¡Excelencia!!" saltó Sango, enfurecida. "¡¡Deje que yo me encargue de este sujeto!!" y, alcanzando rápidamente su arma, se dispuso a lanzarle uno de sus ataques a Naraku.

"¡¡HIRAIK…!!"

"¡¡NO, SANGO!!" le gritó Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie para detenerla. "¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso!"

"Pero… Inuyasha…" balbuceó Sango, sin comprender la reacción del hombre mitad bestia.

"Kagome… Kagome está con él…" le dijo, bajando la mirada.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" fue la exclamación conjunta de todos. Observando a Naraku con mucha atención, finalmente lograron visualizar aquella imagen tan espantosa. Los corazones se revolvieron intranquilos dentro de su pecho y se les puso la carne de gallina.

"Ka… Kagome… está…" musitó Sango, sin poder completar la frase.

"¡¡Atrapada en el cuerpo de Naraku!!" exclamó el monje, horrorizado.

"¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!" gritó el pequeño Shippou, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Naraku rió con ganas.

"¿Se dan cuenta? Por mucho que quieran, nunca podrán derrotarme. Sólo les queda asistir al espectáculo de sus propias muertes, porque los iré eliminando uno por uno" comenzó de nuevo, disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno. "¡Y verán cómo acabo con sus compañeros en frente de sus propias narices!... Y ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer nada para evitarlo…"

La rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de todo el grupo. Era cierto; no podían hacer nada, aunque quisieran. Naraku los había dejado en una terrible desventaja. Parecía que esta vez sí se saldría con la suya. Era una verdadera pesadilla.

"Dime, Inuyasha… ¿Fue peor la vez anterior?... ¿O te sientes más desesperado ahora?" le preguntó Naraku, apretando el estómago para poder absorber a Kagome lo más pronto posible.

"¿Qué…?" dijo él, no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hallar la manera de rescatarla.

"Esa sacerdotisa desconfió de ti en el pasado y fue por eso que te mató. Luego, esta extraña mujer del futuro te volvió a la vida, pero ¿para qué?... ¿para volver a matarte? Porque eso es lo que está sucediendo ahora, Inuyasha: te estás muriendo por dentro al ver cómo se extingue su vida con cada segundo que transcurre" le decía Naraku, intentando provocarlo aún más. "Lo cierto es que no pudiste protegerla al final, así como tampoco pudiste hacer nada por la miserable de Kikyou…"

"Eres un maldito desgraciado…" le contestó Inuyasha, apenas y resistiendo las palabras del monstruo.

"La Perla de Shikon y la sacerdotisa que la custodia siempre me han pertenecido" continuó Naraku. "No sé cómo pudiste imaginar que te dejaría tenerlas"

Naraku soltó su típica risa estrepitosa. Amaba ver ese odio en el rostro de todos, e Inuyasha era quien lo aborrecía con mayor intensidad.

"¡¡¡KAGOME NO TE PERTENECE, MALDITO!!!" le gritó, dando rienda suelta a toda su furia. "¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA!!!"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? No puedes intentar nada contra mí… ¿O piensas que…?" pero Naraku no pudo continuar con su discurso, ya que en ese momento, rápida como el viento, una flecha desconocida le dio justo entre el estómago y la costilla que le sobresalía, logrando disolver el material viscoso que rodeaba a Kagome.

La puntería era impecable.

"Una flecha sagrada…" balbuceó Miroku. "Pero ¿de dónde salió?"

"¡Mire eso, excelencia!" exclamó Sango, respondiendo a la interrogante del monje.

A sólo unos metros de ahí, de pie sobre la deteriorada roca que revestía la tenebrosa cueva, se encontraba Kikyou, imperturbable y serena como de costumbre.

"¡La sacerdotisa Kikyou!" exclamó el monje, al reconocerla.

Naraku estaba totalmente descolocado.

"Ki… kyou…" musitó, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo. Y no era para menos; el ataque de la sacerdotisa le había provocado un gran daño.

El costado de Naraku comenzó entonces a hacerse pedazos, provocando que Kagome cayera al suelo, resbalándose por entre medio del material viscoso. Inuyasha, quien también había presenciado la escena con estupor, corrió hacia ella al instante, llevándosela lejos del monstruo.

"¡¡KAGOME!!" gritó, liberando a Kagome del material gelatinoso que aún la cubría. "¡¡DIME ALGO, KAGOME!!

Como despertando de un profundo sueño, Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Inuyasha ante ella. Pero ¿qué le ocurría a él? Sus mejillas estaban empapadas y emitía ahogados sollozos. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?"

"Inu… yasha…" murmuró, acariciándole el rostro. "¿Estás llorando?"

"Kagome…" le dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza. "Pensé… Pensé que te había perdido…"

Mientras tanto, Miroku, Sango y Kirara estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera efectuar Naraku. Era evidente que Kikyou lo había afectado gravemente… Aunque ahora la sacerdotisa parecía haberse esfumado.

"¡Maldita mujer!" gritaba, furioso.

"Las reglas del juego han cambiado, Naraku" le dijo Miroku, sin descuidar la guardia. "Te has debilitado y ahora no dudaremos en acabar contigo de una vez por todas"

"Tonto… ¿Olvidas que los poderes de la Perla de Shikon me hacen invencible?" rió Naraku, muy seguro de sí mismo. "Esto no es más que un rasguño"

El costado de Naraku comenzó a reconstruirse, y su asqueroso estómago expulsó un montón de sucios y repulsivos demonios. Sólo que estos seres habían adquirido una habilidad especial: no importaba cuántas veces fueran eliminados, siempre revivían, y con un poder aún mayor. Sin embargo, los guerreros estaban esforzándose al máximo para poder combatirlos.

Kagome continuaba en brazos de Inuyasha, quien ya se había secado las lágrimas con la mano.

"¡¡KAGOME!!" le gritó de pronto, como volviendo en sí. "¡¡No debiste volver aquí!!... ¡¡Las cosas se han salido completamente de control!!"

"¡No me pidas que te deje, porque no lo haré!" le contestó ella, decidida.

"¡Pero, entiende…!

"¡No!" volvió a contrariarlo. "¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! No pienso abandonarte, Inuyasha. Si regresé, fue sólo para estar contigo y de ninguna manera te dejaré solo en esto"

"Kagome…" sonrió, emocionado.

"Nunca más me separaré de ti… Te lo prometo" le aseguró Kagome, besándolo tiernamente en los labios. A pesar de todo el miedo y la confusión, Inuyasha no podía negar que se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder estrecharla contra sí y sentir su calor una vez más.

_Kagome… Mi dulce Kagome…_

"Escúchame bien, Inuyasha" empezó a decirle ella, tomándolo de los brazos. "La Perla de Shikon está bajando hacia su estómago. Debes impedirlo porque, de lo contrario, su transformación se habrá completado"

"¿Su estómago…?" repitió Inuyasha.

"Yo iré por arco y flechas, y enseguida me reuniré contigo…"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Kagome, sonriéndole alegremente. "Tendré mucho cuidado"

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación, que no vieron el peligro acercarse a grandes pasos.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" gritó Miroku, volteando, a la vez que luchaba con un demonio. "¡¡Detrás de ti!!"

La despiadada garra de Naraku se había alargado para intentar asir a Kagome.

"¡¡REGRESA A MÍ!!" gritó el monstruo, con voz estruendosa. Pero Inuyasha alcanzó a interponerse a tiempo, y la garra se le incrustó en el hombro, dejándole una herida sangrante.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" gritó Kagome, yendo a su lado, desesperada.

"¡¡Vete, Kagome!!" le dijo él, agarrándose el hombro, contrayendo el rostro de dolor. "¡¡Estaré bien!!"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, tal y como Inuyasha le había dicho. Naraku intentó perseguirla nuevamente, pero esta vez fue detenido por Colmillo de Acero.

"¡¿A DÓNTE CREES QUE VAS, MALDITO?!" le gritó Inuyasha, apuntando al monstruo con su poderosa espada.

Por su parte, Kagome se alejaba cada vez más del escondite de Onigumo.

_Dónde podré encontrar un arco y flechas…_se preguntaba, mirando hacia todos lados. Pensó que, inevitablemente, tendría que ir a la aldea o, incluso, infiltrarse en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo cerca de ahí, si es que aún continuaba, para tomar prestadas las armas de los muertos. _¡Rápido, rápido!… Debo regresar con Inuyasha lo antes posible…_

Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad del sendero, ya que creyó ver una difusa figura que caminaba hacia ella, en ese instante. Más que por su rostro o sus ropas, Kagome pudo identificarla gracias a las criaturas que la acompañaban, tan religiosamente. Así que decidió salir a su encuentro.

"Kikyou…" le dijo, sonriendo. "Vaya susto que me pegaste…"

"¿Te parezco tan espantosa?" le preguntó la sacerdotisa, con tono irónico.

"¡No, no! Nada de eso" se apresuró a decir Kagome, intentando aclarar el malentendido. "Discúlpame… es que estoy un poco nerviosa"

Kikyou la miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su frío rostro. Llevaba el arco en la mano derecha y una gran cantidad de flechas estaban guardadas en su carcaj. Kagome contemplaba las armas, maravillada, deseando tener algo parecido para poder luchar junto a los otros. Fue entonces cuando recordó haber sentido un cálido destello sagrado que la liberaba de Naraku, hace unos momentos atrás. Ese poder… Sin duda, se trataba de una de las flechas de Kikyou.

"Fuiste tú ¿verdad?" le preguntó Kagome, acercándose a ella. "Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. No sé qué hubiera hecho si…"

"¿Por qué regresaste?" la interrumpió Kikyou, secamente.

"¿Qué… por qué regresé?" balbuceó Kagome, confundida.

"No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar. ¿Es que nunca vas a entenderlo?"

"Pero…"

"Ya todo terminó, Kagome" le dijo, mirándola directo a los ojos. "Es hora de que te vayas a tu casa…"

En el campo de batalla de Onigumo, las cosas estaban poniéndose verdaderamente difíciles.

"¡¡Tu Viento Cortante no sirve!!... ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?" le gritaba Naraku a Inuyasha, quien continuaba agitando la espada, una y otra vez.

"¡¡CÁLLATE!!"

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera el poderoso Viento Cortante lograba alcanzar a Naraku, pues éste se había vuelto mucho más ágil que antes de absorber la Perla de Shikon. Sin embargo, el monstruo sí que podía dirigir feroces ataques en contra de Inuyasha, hiriendo gravemente su cuerpo con sus largas y afiladas zarpas. _Tengo que quitarle la Perla de Shikon… _se decía el hombre mitad bestia. _Tengo que hacerlo antes de que se aloje en su estómago… ¡Pero me cuesta trabajo seguir sus movimientos!... ¡¡Maldición!!_

Muy cerca de ahí, los demás guerreros continuaban batallando por una eternidad con las indestructibles criaturas que Naraku les había dejado para su entretención.

"¡Eso es, Miroku!" vociferaba Shippou, observando la pelea. "¡¡Pégale de nuevo con tu báculo!!... ¡¡Ahora tú, Sango!!"

Miroku y Sango voltearon a mirar a Shippou al mismo tiempo. Sus expresiones no eran precisamente de mucho agrado.

"En vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, podrías echarnos una mano ¿no lo crees?" le dijo Miroku, golpeando a una criatura maligna.

"Tus poderes serían de gran utilidad" agregó Sango, recibiendo su boomerang de vuelta.

Miroku la miró, extrañado. Luego, sonrió maliciosamente.

"No seas cruel, Sango" empezó a decir, alzando la voz, para que el zorro escuchara. "Es verdad que Shippou no sirve para nada, pero no hace falta que le digas tales ironías…"

Sango le siguió la corriente.

"Tiene razón, excelencia" continuó ella, para luego inclinarse ante Shippou. "¡Perdóname, Shippou! No fue mi intención insinuar que eras un inútil…"

El pequeño zorro había fruncido el entrecejo y apretado los labios, en señal de molestia.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir que no sirvo para nada?!" les reclamó. "¡Ya verán!"

Y, saliendo de su escondite, Shippou fue en busca de un pequeño demonio, para exterminarlo.

"¡Tú, enano!" lo desafió. "¡¡Te destruiré ahora mismo!!... ¡¡FUEGO MÁGICO!!"

Pero lo que parecía ser un insignificante demonio era en realidad sólo la _cola _de uno de esos temibles monstruos. La criatura se lo quedó mirando y le rugió en la cara.

"¡¡AYAYAIII!!" salió corriendo Shippou, despavorido. "¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!"

Al ver que el pequeño zorro volvía a su escondite, a toda prisa, Miroku y Sango estallaron en carcajadas. De pronto, Sango sintió el abrazo de Miroku, quien ahora estaba acariciándole un pecho.

"Ay, Sango…" suspiró el monje. "Hasta en momentos como éste, no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por tus encantos…"

"¡¡AHHH!!" gritó Sango, ruborizada hasta no dar más. "¡¡SUÉLTEME!!"

El sonido de una gran cachetada hizo eco en las montañas…

Desde arriba, el panorama no era nada alentador para la pequeña Rin, quien ya comenzaba a dudar que el cuerpo de su amo aún continuase en aquel lugar, entre tantos demonios y monstruos asquerosos.

"¡No entiendo por qué insistes en regresar, niña malcriada!" le gritaba Jaken, sentado también en el lomo de la criatura que los llevaba volando.

"Estoy segura de que el amo Sesshoumaru no ha muerto" le contestó ella. "Tenemos que rescatarlo, señor Jaken"

"¿Acaso se te olvidó que Naraku lo mató ante nuestros propios ojos?" volvió a reprocharle Jaken, nada contento con la necedad de la niña. "Sé que te entristece mucho esta situación, al igual que a mí claro, pero no podemos hacer nada…"

"¡Si no quiere venir conmigo, entonces no lo haga!" fue la respuesta voluntariosa de Rin, quien hizo que la criatura aumentara la velocidad.

"¡¡RIIIN!!" gritaba Jaken, mientras resbalaba y caía, finalmente. "¡¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas!!..."

"Perdóneme, señor Jaken" dijo Rin, viendo cómo Jaken se perdía entre los árboles de lo que, anteriormente, había sido un frondoso bosque.

Al llegar a tierra firme, Rin sintió temor ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba más adelante. Era mucho peor visualizarlo desde ahí que desde las alturas. Además, estaba todo muy sombrío y, en algunas partes, el suelo se había abierto. _¿Dónde está, amo Sesshoumaru?_ se preguntaba, buscando aquí y allá. _¿Dónde está…?_

Finalmente, llegó a una zona en que el terreno era más bien plano y que estaba cubierto por una sustancia pegajosa. Podía sentir aquella viscosidad bajo sus pies. _Naraku sepultó a mi amo bajo una sustancia como ésta…_ recordó la niña. Y, entonces, su expresión se llenó de regocijo cuando al fin pudo distinguir el rostro de Sesshoumaru, el cual se asomaba por aquel material pegajoso. Se acercó cautelosamente al cuerpo y, con sus pequeñas manos, intentó remover el resto, pero se hirió las palmas y las yemas de los dedos. La sustancia era demasiado maligna para ella.

"¡¡Amo Sesshoumaru!!" le decía Rin, meciéndolo. "¡¡Despierte, por favor!!"

Pero Sesshoumaru seguía sin moverse. Rin lo llamó una o dos veces más, cuando, de pronto, sintió un aliento fétido a sus espaldas, y luego, un jadeo monstruoso.

"Amo… Se…sshoumaru…" balbuceó, volteándose lentamente.

La criatura que tenía detrás emitió un gutural alarido y se abalanzó sobre ella, sin tener la más mínima consideración. Rin se debatió con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las garras del demonio la alcanzasen, pero la criatura terminó por acorralarla.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU, AYÚDEME!!" gritaba desesperada, tratando en vano de zafarse.

En ese momento, la tierra bajo la sustancia viscosa pareció temblar y una especie de látigo venenoso, que salió desde el interior, la disolvió por completo.

La silueta de Sesshoumaru volvía a destacar en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Apártate, Rin" le ordenó el demonio, imperturbable.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y huyó para ponerse a salvo.

La criatura demoníaca retrocedió ante la brusca embestida de Sesshoumaru, quien le cortó la garganta con un solo movimiento. El monstruo cayó al suelo, derribado, y Sesshoumaru sacudió la sangre que había quedado en su espada.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" llegó gritando Jaken, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡¡ESTÁ VIVO!!"

Sesshoumaru observó a su sirviente, con calma. Éste tragó saliva, intimidado por la mirada fría de su amo.

"¡Amo Sesshoumaru, le juro que nunca lo traicioné!" empezó a excusarse, transpirando. "Si no regresé, es porque usted mismo me ordenó que, si algo llegaba a pasarle, me llevara a Rin…"

Pero el demonio sólo se volteó, enfundando su espada. _Así que Naraku pensó que podía acabar conmigo…_ se dijo. _Qué ingenuo de su parte…_

Una gran explosión se sintió muy cerca de ahí. Ese poder era, sin duda, el causante de que la tierra hubiese sido surcada tan profundamente, por todos lados.

"Colmillo de Acero…" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, con los ojos brillosos. Se encaminó entonces hacia el lugar de donde provenía tal descarga de energía, pero se vio obligado a detenerse en seco: había percibido un extraño ruido, como de tejidos y músculos convulsionándose, y de sangre fluyendo.

"¡¡Amo Sesshoumaru, CUIDADO!!" gritó la pequeña Rin, previniendo a su amo.

¿Cómo era posible que el inmundo demonio que había destruido hace tan sólo un momento continuara con vida? La criatura se alzó sobre Sesshoumaru, más fuerte y amenazadora que antes, pero fue degollada por segunda vez por la poderosa espada Tokijin. Sesshoumaru no acababa de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ocurrió algo inesperado: su otra espada, Colmillo Sagrado, comenzó a palpitar. El imponente demonio estaba aún más extrañado… Sacó la legendaria espada de su funda; seguía palpitando. La observó detenidamente por unos instantes y una idea comenzó a gestarse en su cabeza…

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

La apariencia de Naraku continuaba cambiando a medida que pasaba más tiempo. Ahora, tenía un nuevo par de garras y, de la abultada joroba, le habían salido unas horrendas alas peludas y desgreñadas. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a cansarse y se distraía fácilmente, preguntándose por qué Kagome se tardaba tanto.

_¿Qué pasa, Kagome?_ se decía, nervioso. _Dijiste que volverías de inmediato…_

"¿Estás preocupado por Kagome, Inuyasha?" le dijo el monstruo, adivinándole el pensamiento. "Déjame decirte que, después de que acabe contigo, iré por ella…"

"¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, DESGRACIADO!!" le contestó Inuyasha, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre él. "¡¡YA VERÁS CUANDO…!!" pero se quedó callado, de repente.

"_Cuando te quite la Perla de Shikon…_ Era eso lo que ibas a decirme ¿no?" le dijo Naraku, dando en el clavo. "¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú deseas la Perla de Shikon tanto como yo, porque anhelas convertirte en el demonio más poderoso" continuó el monstruo. "La ambición te corroe, Inuyasha… ¿Ves que no somos tan diferentes?"

"¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARTE CONMIGO!!" volvió a gritarle Inuyasha, enfurecido ante las palabras de Naraku. "¡¡YO JAMÁS… YO JAMÁS…!!" pero titubeó, de nuevo.

"¿Tú jamás qué?" le preguntó el monstruo, intrigado.

"Yo…" balbuceó el hombre mitad bestia.

Naraku rió a carcajadas.

"Pobre…" le dijo, divertido. "Estás más confundido que antes…"

"¡¡MALDITO!!" reaccionó Inuyasha, arremetiendo en su contra, una vez más. "¡¡JURO QUE VOY A BORRARTE DEL MAPA!!"

La situación tampoco era muy favorable para los demás, cuyas habilidades estaban decayendo ante la persistencia del enemigo.

"Es inútil… Nunca acabaremos con ellos" decía Miroku, con la respiración entre cortada.

"No se rinda ahora, excelencia" lo animaba Sango, defendiéndose con su boomerang. "Debemos dar la pelea hasta el final"

"Tienes razón" le contestó el monje, intentando recuperar fuerzas. _No me queda más que arriesgarme otra vez…_

Y, quitando el sello a su mano derecha, Miroku apuntó el agujero negro hacia las criaturas demoníacas, logrando absorber algunas cuantas, pero, muy pronto, su ataque fue frustrado por la aparición de los insectos venenosos de Naraku, ahora más letales que nunca.

_¡Maldición!_ se decía, impaciente. _Si tan sólo pudiera resistir un poco más…_

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó Sango, al ver su cara de preocupación.

"Sí Sango… Pierde cuidado"

Continuaban enfrascados en la pelea interminable cuando, de reojo, vieron que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. La mirada arrogante y el semblante perfecto; su porte era el de un verdadero demonio.

"¡¿Sesshoumaru?!" exclamó Miroku.

"Ya me lo temía…" dijo Sango, quien ya había imaginado que algo así ocurriría.

En efecto, era Sesshoumaru el que había irrumpido en escena, con su espada goteando sangre de monstruo.

"¡Atrás!" les ordenó, adelantándolos.

Miroku y Sango retrocedieron, casi por acto reflejo, y observaron cómo Sesshoumaru destruía, sin esfuerzo, a unas pocas criaturas que le habían salido al paso. Sacudiendo su espada, volvió a guardarla y ahora desenfundaba la otra, Colmillo Sagrado. Pero ¿con qué motivo? Fue entonces cuando Miroku y Sango se dieron cuenta de que Sesshoumaru pretendía volver a la vida a aquellos espantosos seres.

"¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!" le gritó Miroku, asiendo su báculo con fuerza. "¿Cómo se te ocurre revivir a esos demonios?... ¿No ves que cada vez que resucitan se hacen más fuertes?"

Ignorando las palabras del monje, Sesshoumaru continuó con su cometido; sólo un corte de su espada Colmillo Sagrado bastó para revivir a las criaturas, las cuales se retorcieron al recibir el soplo de vida, nuevamente.

"Desgraciado…" murmuró Miroku, indignado ante tal actuación.

Pero después vieron que Sesshoumaru guardaba Colmillo Sagrado y lo reemplazaba por la otra espada, Tokijin. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba entonces? Quedaron perplejos al descubrirlo: a esos mismos monstruos a los que recién había vuelto a la existencia, los degolló uno por uno antes de que pudieran levantarse. Lo que quedó de ellos fueron solamente sus cenizas, que se esparcieron por doquier.

Habían sido eliminados por completo.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?" balbuceó Miroku, confundido.

"El amo Sesshoumaru tiene la facultad de volver a la vida a cualquier tipo de criatura, incluso a éstas que eran tan malvadas…" explicó Jaken, quien había llegado detrás de Sesshoumaru.

"Eso ya lo sé" le dijo el monje, sin salir de su asombro. "Pero ¿cómo pudo pulverizarlos de esa forma?"

Jaken tosió, para aclararse la voz.

"Lo que mi amo hizo fue quitarles su existencia sobrenatural para luego regalarles otra muy distinta" comenzó a decir. "Al final, esos monstruos murieron como simples organismos…"

"Ya veo…" musitó el monje, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"Es increíble…" dijo Sango, impresionada.

"¿Se dan cuenta de lo listo que es el amo Sesshoumaru?" continuó Jaken, con tono arrogante. "Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes…"

"Jaken…" lo interrumpió Sesshoumaru, en seco.

"¿Sí, amo?"

"Busca un lugar seguro y espera mi regreso" le ordenó, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Cómo usted diga, amo lindo…" dijo la criatura verde, retirándose al instante, junto con Rin, quien estaba medio atontada por todo lo sucedido.

Mientras, en algún punto entre la aldea y la cueva de Onigumo, Kagome y Kikyou sostenían una tensa conversación. La noche se había puesto fría de repente y las sombras de los árboles desnudos semejaban formas fantasmales, a su alrededor.

"Ya te lo dije, Kikyou. La decisión está tomada y no puedo echar pie atrás…" le insistía Kagome a la sacerdotisa.

"Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que volví a equivocarme contigo…" fue la fría respuesta de la otra, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Lo siento, pero le prometía a Inuyasha…"

"¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estuviste a punto de morir?" la voz de Kikyou había perdido su tono sereno. "¿Acaso no te importa para nada tu vida?"

"Claro… Claro que me importa…"

"Pues no lo parece"

El viento empezó a soplar con intensidad nuevamente, emitiendo un siniestro silbido a su paso. Kagome se despejó el pelo de la cara y vio que a Kikyou se le soltaba la cinta que le recogía el cabello, el que le cayó sobre los hombros y la espalda.

"En este lugar no existen más que guerras, hambre, miseria… muerte… No creo que sea eso lo que quieres para ti" comenzó a decirle la sacerdotisa, cuyos largos cabellos ondeaban, sin cesar.

"Pero, Inuyasha…"

"¡Inuyasha ya aceptó su destino!" la interrumpió Kikyou. "¡Aquí la única que no sabe lo que quiere eres tú!"

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidada por sus palabras.

"Que… ¿no sé lo que quiero?..." balbuceó.

"Tu aparición en esta época no ha sido más que un error" continuó Kikyou. "Con el tiempo, lo olvidarás todo… Incluso a él…"

"¡¡NUNCA!!"

Ahora fue Kikyou la que se sorprendió, pues jamás había visto a Kagome tan alterada.

"Me pides que me olvide de todo, pero es imposible…" le contestó Kagome, muy segura de sí misma. "Soy consciente de que esta época está llena de peligros y adversidades, y que nada tiene que ver con la paz y la tranquilidad que hay en mi propio mundo. Sin embargo, no deseo estar en otro lugar… No soporto la idea de estar lejos de _él_, de no poder verlo… No me importa si tengo que correr riesgos… Lo único que quiero es estar a su lado cuando me necesite; quiero protegerlo, como él me protege a mí… ¡¡No permitiré que Inuyasha muera, Kikyou!!... ¡¡Tenlo por seguro!!"

Kikyou la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al oír las palabras tan vehementes de Kagome. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Veo que es inútil convencerte…" le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

"Así es"

"Me estás obligando a tomar otras medidas, Kagome…" su rostro volvió a expresar la nada misma.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kagome, confundida.

"Si no puedo hacer que tú me escuches, conozco a alguien que sí lo hará…" le contestó la sacerdotisa, muy calmadamente.

Fue entonces cuando sus serpientes caza-almas comenzaron a rodear a Kagome, deslizándose suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Kikyou?!" exclamó Kagome, horrorizada.

"Sin me hubieras hecho caso, no tendrías que pasar por esta situación tan desagradable" le dijo Kikyou, aproximándose a ella. "Pero eres terca…"

Los espectros terminaron de hacer su trabajo, aprisionando firmemente a Kagome, quien se debatía con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, sin obtener resultados.

"Yo misma me encargaré de Inuyasha" prosiguió la sacerdotisa

"¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO!!" le gritó Kagome, desesperada.

"No te preocupes…" le dijo Kikyou, con el largo cabello al viento. "Ya verás que todo sale muy bien…"

La pelea seguía su curso en el sangriento campo de batalla.

"¡Demasiado lento! Puedo ver todos tus movimientos, Inuyasha" se burlaba Naraku, esquivando sus ataques.

_Maldito…_

"Digas lo que digas, ya perdiste" seguía hablando el monstruo, cuya apariencia era cada vez más repulsiva. "Después de todo, blandir esa espada no te sirvió de nada…"

"Si Colmillo de Acero estuviera en mis manos, las cosas serían muy diferentes…" dijo una voz grave, salida de la nada.

Tanto Inuyasha como Naraku se sobresaltaron ante la inesperada aparición de Sesshoumaru, quien, luego de haber acabado con los demonios restantes, llegó con la intención de ponerle fin al duelo que había quedado inconcluso.

"Sesshoumaru…" balbuceó Inuyasha, enfadado.

"Así que seguías con vida…" le dijo Naraku, sonriendo malignamente.

"¿De verdad pensaste que podías eliminarme, Naraku?" fue la respuesta arrogante del demonio.

"Es cierto… Me equivoqué al haberte subestimado tanto…" admitió el monstruo, sin borrar la expresión divertida del rostro.

"¡¡No te interpongas, Sesshoumaru!!" exclamó Inuyasha, saliéndole al paso a su hermano. "¡¡Yo seré quien destruya a este miserable!!"

"No me hagas reír…" le dijo el demonio, esbozando una irónica sonrisa. "¿Crees que le ganarás con esos movimientos tan torpes?... No mereces llevar esa espada…"

Naraku rió a carcajadas.

"¿Un pleito familiar?... ¡Qué divertido!"

Inuyasha estaba decidido a no dejarse de Sesshoumaru.

"Te lo advierto; si intervienes, no dudaré en matarte a ti también" le dijo, gruñendo.

Sesshoumaru sólo lo miró con desdén. Luego, se arrojó contra Naraku, quien lo evitó rápidamente, igual que como había hecho con Inuyasha. El monstruo había abierto sus repugnantes alas y ya comenzaba a levantar el vuelo, cuando se distrajo por culpa de un tercer atacante en cuestión.

"Es una verdadera vergüenza que ni siquiera el par de hermanos haya podido con Naraku…" se mofó Kouga, apareciendo por arte de magia.

"¿Tú también deseas morir, hombre lobo?" preguntó Naraku, desde las alturas.

"¡Olvídalo, maldito!" le gritó Kouga, señalándolo con el dedo. "¡El único que se va a morir…!"

"¿_…Eres tú_? Vaya… ¿En dónde he escuchado eso antes?" dijo Naraku, riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡No te hagas el gracioso, imbécil!" le rugió Inuyasha al monstruo, apretando su espada. "¡Y tú, Kouga! Será mejor que te vayas. No haces más que causar molestias"

"¡¿Qué te has creído, bestia?!" exclamó el lobo, furioso. "¿Con qué derecho me dices eso? Mírate… Es obvio que ya no sirves para nada" le echó una rápida mirada a las múltiples heridas de Inuyasha.

"Deberías seguir el sabio consejo de tu amigo, Inuyasha" dijo Sesshoumaru, secamente. "Sólo estás haciendo el ridículo"

"¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!" gritó Inuyasha, enervado. "Conste que intenté prevenirlos, pero ahora no tendré piedad. ¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!"

Y, mientras Inuyasha alzaba su espada para ejecutar, nuevamente, el Viento Cortante, Naraku se rió a carcajadas. Tanta gracia le hizo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru se acercaba furtivamente por detrás, con intenciones de cortarle la cabeza. Naraku se giró inmediatamente para responderle el ataque, bajando la guardia en la parte delantera. Fue en ese momento cuando Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad…

"¡¡VIENTO CORTANTEE!!" vociferó, a todo pulmón.

El poderoso filo de Colmillo de Acero rajó el abdomen de Naraku, del cual salieron expulsadas las últimas criaturas monstruosas y, del costado, saltó un pequeño objeto de color negro.

"Maldito… Inuyasha…" balbuceó Naraku, babeando y tambaleándose. Cayó en colapso, ya que parecía que su cuerpo estaba tratando de tomar su forma original. Pero habían sido tantos los cambios, que se estaba desarmando. Hasta se le derritió el rostro, dejando ver gran parte de la calavera.

Envainando su espada, Inuyasha se inclinó para recoger el objeto oscuro que había visto salir, junto a toda esa mugre.

"¡¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!!" gritó Naraku, alargando los brazos.

"Esto no te pertenece, desgraciado" le contestó Inuyasha, con desprecio.

"¡¿La usarás entonces?!"

Inuyasha bajó la vista, apretando la Perla contra el puño. El poder maligno era tan grande que sintió como si se fuera a incendiar.

Naraku rió nuevamente, y sus carcajadas forzadas dieron paso a un ruidoso carraspeo.

"Finalmente, te has mostrado como eres en realidad, Inuyasha…" le decía, recuperando su tono irónico. "¿O acaso vas a negar que siempre soñaste con este momento?"

Inuyasha no respondió.

"¡Hipócrita!" le gritó Naraku, abriendo bien lo que le quedaba de ojos. "Me seguiste hasta el fin del mundo sólo para arrebatarme la Perla de Shikon y así impedir que utilizara sus poderes, y ahora tú haces lo mismo que yo…"

"¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS!!" saltó el hombre mitad bestia. Su voz era firme; ya no tenía más dudas. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se sentía tan tranquilo.

Fijó la mirada en Naraku, con actitud desafiante.

"¡¡YO JAMÁS ME ATREVERÍA!!"

Apretó la Perla con mucha más fuerza.

"¡¡PORQUE YO JAMÁS PODRÍA OLVIDARME DE _ELLA_!!"

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Los guerreros se encontraban ahora inspeccionando el lugar para cerciorarse de que no quedara demonio alguno con vida. La verdad era que Sesshoumaru había arrasado con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Los exterminó a todos…" decía Miroku, observando el desolado y silencioso espectáculo a su alrededor.

"El hermano de Inuyasha es de temer…" agregó el pequeño Shippou, tragando saliva.

"Odio decir esto, pero, si no hubiera sido por él, aún estaríamos batallando con esos monstruos infernales…" reconoció el monje, soltando un suspiro.

"Es verdad…" asintió Sango, con la cabeza.

"¡¡OH, NO!!" saltó de pronto el zorro, mirando hacia el cielo. "¡¡Miren, muchachos!!... ¡¡Ahí vienen más!!"

Shippou alcanzó a avistar a las últimas criaturas que habían salido del estómago de Naraku, luego de que Inuyasha lo destrozara por completo. Afortunadamente, no eran muy numerosas, por lo que Miroku podría usar su agujero negro para atraparlas, siempre y cuando se cuidara de los insectos venenosos. Sin embargo, esta vez los insectos no aparecieron…

"Qué extraño…" balbuceó el monje, sellando nuevamente el agujero. "Pude absorber a las criaturas sin que esos insectos molestos vinieran a detenerme. ¿Qué estará pasando?"

En ese momento, Miroku sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello y, de un sólo palmetazo, se quitó a la minúscula criatura que había intentado beber de su santa sangre.

"¡¿Anciano Myouga?!" exclamó, mirándose la palma de la mano con atención.

"¡Ah! Pero si es la pulga Myouga" dijo Shippou, subiendo al hombro del monje.

"Hola, muchachos ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!" los saludó la anciana pulga, con entusiasmo.

"¿Dónde se había metido?" quiso saber Sango, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"Luego de que el amo Inuyasha me dejó abandonado en el camino, vagué por algunas horas sin saber qué hacer, afligido por no poder estar a su lado para ayudarle a derrotar al temible Naraku…" comenzó a decir la pulga, con tono lastimero.

Shippou lo miró con suspicacia.

"Sí… claro…" balbuceó.

"Y fue entonces cuando me encontré a Kouga, que también venía en esta dirección" prosiguió el anciano.

"Así que fue Kouga quien lo trajo…" reflexionó Miroku, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

"Se podría decir que sí" le contestó la pulga, con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro. "Aunque él nunca se enteró de que me había escondido en su cola para poder movilizarme…"

"Por cierto, ése es un muy buen escondite…" comentó Shippou, recordando que había hecho lo mismo en una ocasión, al seguir al lobo hasta su refugio.

De pronto, vieron a la distancia, que Inuyasha salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Naraku, dejando atrás a sus enemigos para seguir el camino que conducía hacia la aldea.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Inuyasha?" preguntó el zorro, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No se da cuenta de que Naraku todavía vive?"

"Parece como si estuviera huyendo…" dijo Sango, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"No. El amo Inuyasha nunca haría algo como eso…" aseveró Myouga, rotundamente.

"Pero ¿y entonces?" quiso saber el pequeño zorro, confundido.

Miroku pareció meditar por algunos instantes.

"La presencia maligna de Naraku se ha debilitado…" comentó el monje, absorto en sus pensamientos. "Puedo sentirlo…"

"¿Qué crees que sea, monje?" le preguntó Myouga, saltando hacia su otro hombro.

"Es posible que Inuyasha finalmente le haya arrebatado la Perla de Shikon"

"¡¿La Perla de Shikon?!" exclamó Sango, con el corazón acelerado.

"¡¡YUPI!!" exclamó Shippou, bajando del hombro de Miroku para saltar al suelo. "¡Inuyasha ya le quitó la Perla de Shikon a ese monstruo asqueroso!"

"Pero… hay algo que no logro comprender…" continuó diciendo Miroku, más intrigado aún. "Si es así ¿acaso piensa llevársela a la aldea?... ¿qué es lo que planeará hacer con ella?"

"Ah… Pues eso sí que no lo sé" contestó Myouga, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Ustedes creen que Inuyasha vaya a…?" preguntó Sango, sin tener el valor de completar la frase.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, sin saber qué decir. ¿Utilizaría Inuyasha los poderes de la Perla, como siempre lo había deseado? Ninguno de ellos parecía saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería, y la sola pregunta les ponía los pelos de punta.

_Amo Inuyasha… Por lo que más quiera, piense bien en lo que va a hacer…_ rogaba Myouga para sus adentros, tan nervioso como preocupado. _No sea que luego se arrepienta de haber tirado por la borda todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora… _

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando Inuyasha se fugó rápidamente del lugar para ir en busca de Kagome. _Debe haber ido a la aldea…_ pensaba, mientras corría. _Espero que no le haya pasado nada…_ Y, de inmediato, creyó verla a mitad de camino.

Lo estaba esperando.

"Kagome… ¡Ya voy!" gritó, apresurando la marcha. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era Kagome quien le salía al paso, sino que una mujer muy parecida. No era la primera vez que Inuyasha las confundía.

"¿Qué pasó, Inuyasha?" le preguntó Kikyou, sonriendo débilmente. "Cualquiera diría que te decepciona verme…"

"No, Kikyou… No es eso" le respondió él, sin poder quitar su cara de asombro.

"Me alegra saberlo…" le dijo ella, percatándose inmediatamente del poder maligno de la Perla, ahora en manos del hombre mitad bestia.

"¿Has visto a Kagome por aquí?"

Kikyou miró a Kagome por encima del hombro de Inuyasha. De todas formas, él no podría verla ni escucharla.

"Sí… Hace poco que se fue" mintió la sacerdotisa, fríamente.

"¿Se fue?" repitió Inuyasha, extrañado. "¿A dónde?"

"Dijo que volvería a su casa"

Inuyasha hizo un breve silencio.

"Ahh… Seguramente fue a buscar su arco…" pensó en voz alta, explicándose la situación.

"No lo creo" lo contrarió la sacerdotisa, sin expresión alguna en su pálido rostro.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Inuyasha, sin comprender.

"Porque parecía muy asustada… Como si finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de que podía morir en cualquier momento…"

"¿Qué? Pero si Kagome me dijo que…" empezó a decir él.

"Pues ya ves" lo interrumpió Kikyou. "Cambió de opinión…"

Inuyasha se negaba a creerlo.

"No… Eso no puede ser…" balbuceó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Para que lo sepas, las mujeres cambiamos de parecer todo el tiempo" le decía, con un sutil dejo de ironía en su voz. "No somos muy confiables que digamos…"

"¡Pero Kagome jamás se iría sin decírmelo!" le refutó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Ella no es así"

Kikyou se mostraba imperturbable, aún cuando los celos la estaban consumiendo por dentro. De pronto, la inundó un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia y tristeza.

Por su parte, Kagome intentaba desasirse de las criaturas que la sujetaban con tanta fuerza. _¡Inuyasha, estoy aquí_! le gritaba, sin ser oída. _¡Por favor, no escuches a Kikyou!... ¡Está mintiendo!" _ Pero era inútil; Inuyasha nunca atendería a sus súplicas.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Kikyou?" demandó saber Inuyasha.

"¿Yo?... ¿Por quién me tomas?" le contestó Kikyou, soltando una pequeña carcajada. "No necesito decirle nada a Kagome. Ella no es ninguna tonta y sabe lo que le conviene…"

"No te creo…" le dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

La expresión de la sacerdotisa se enfrió una vez más.

"Eso no es nada nuevo" le contestó, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Tú nunca confiaste en mí…"

"Tú tampoco"

Inuyasha ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Lo que habían tenido Kikyou y él en el pasado había sido muy importante, pero ahora ella no estaba haciendo más que atormentarlo con sus palabras.

"¿De verdad creíste que esa mujer dejaría todo por ti?… ¿Que renunciaría a la tranquilidad y a la felicidad que siente en su propio mundo, sólo para estar contigo?" continuó la sacerdotisa. "Abre los ojos, Inuyasha. Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera"

_¡¡No le creas, Inuyasha!!... ¡¡No creas lo que te dice!!_ gritaba en vano Kagome, a todo pulmón, desde la trampa en que se encontraba.

"Ahora, entrégame la Perla de Shikon y dejemos todo como ésta" le dijo Kikyou a Inuyasha, extendiendo la mano para exigirle la maligna y oscurecida Perla, pero el hombre mitad bestia se rehusó, escondiendo el puño tras de sí.

"¿No te das cuenta de que es lo mejor, Inuyasha?" le preguntó la sacerdotisa, impacientándose. "Tu y ella jamás podrán estar juntos. Déjala que haga su vida… Déjala ir, y ven conmigo…"

"No…" respondió él, ante el desconcierto de ella.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No quiero morir, Kikyou" le dijo Inuyasha, con los ojos brillosos. "Deseo hacer una vida normal como cualquiera, al lado de los que amo…"

"¡Pero si tú nunca podrás hacer una vida normal!" exclamó Kikyou, enfadándose.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Porque soy un híbrido?" le preguntó él, sonriendo débilmente.

Kikyou no respondió. Sólo vio cómo Inuyasha le dio la espalda, para continuar con su búsqueda. Entonces, sin poder contenerse más, lo tomó de un brazo para impedir que se fuera.

"No vayas…" le suplicó, mirándolo con desesperación.

Inuyasha volteó a verla y se desprendió suavemente de su delicada mano.

"Lo siento, Kikyou" le dijo, con un destello brillante en los ojos. "Pero Kagome significa todo para mí…"

Y, en ese instante, el hechizo que aprisionaba a Kagome perdió su efecto y las serpientes caza-almas se dispersaron por los aires.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" gritó Kagome, yendo al encuentro del hombre mitad bestia.

"¡¡KAGOME!!" gritó también Inuyasha, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola. "¿Estás bien?" le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

"Sí… Estoy bien" le respondió ella, sonriendo.

"Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

_Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que Kikyou fue quien me estaba reteniendo a la fuerza…_ se dijo Kagome, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego, vio que la sacerdotisa se retiraba, junto a sus espectros.

"Es que… no pude encontrar un arco que me sirviera…" le dijo a él, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Me lo suponía…"

"¡Inuyasha!" exclamó de repente, como volviendo en sí. "¿Qué pasó con Naraku?"

E Inuyasha abrió el puño para enseñarle la oscura Perla de Shikon.

"El muy maldito estuvo a punto de absorberla, pero logré arrebatársela a tiempo" empezó a contarle a Kagome, lleno de orgullo. "¡Ja! Quién diría que el odioso de Sesshoumaru resultaría ser el anzuelo perfecto…"

Kagome lo observaba con detenimiento. Se mostraba optimista y demasiado confiado, lo que le pareció extraño, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, pues Naraku aún no había sido aniquilado… ¿O es que acaso había decidido…?

Sin embargo, sus temores desaparecieron al instante, ya que Inuyasha le había tomado la mano para cederle la joya.

"Tómala, Kagome. Sólo tú puedes destruirla"

"Inuyasha…" balbuceó Kagome, recibiéndola. Apenas ésta tocó la palma de su mano, la energía negativa fue purificada por completo y la Perla tomó su aspecto original.

"Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que todos mis problemas se solucionarían si me convertía en un verdadero demonio; que el profundo sentimiento de soledad desaparecería también, junto con mi parte humana, la cual desprecié desde siempre porque me hacía sentir vulnerable" empezó a decir Inuyasha, con toda calma. "Eso tú lo sabes, Kagome, puesto que nunca te he escondido nada…"

"Sí, lo sé" le sonrió ella.

Inuyasha tomó aire para seguir hablando.

"Cuando llegaste a mi vida, fuiste capaz de llenar ese vacío tan grande que me torturaba y me inundaba el alma de resentimiento. Sin embargo, yo continuaba empecinado en obtener los poderes de la Perla de Shikon, producto de mi obsesión con Naraku…" prosiguió, mirando a Kagome con ternura. "Pero, a pesar de todo, tú estabas ahí, conmigo; a pesar de que el motivo de mi lucha te hería en lo más profundo…"

"Inu… yasha…"

"Luego, creí haberte perdido para siempre y sentía que me moría de tristeza, por lo que aquel deseo de destrucción llenó mi corazón, nuevamente… Total, ya no había nada que me impulsara a seguir con vida. La esperanza había muerto en mí…"

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tal era la emoción que sentía al escuchar las sinceras palabras del hombre mitad bestia…

"Pero ahora que te tengo de nuevo conmigo, me doy cuenta de la verdad, y la verdad es que no puedo ni quiero olvidarte; deseo descubrir lo que es la felicidad contigo, como te lo dije una vez ¿recuerdas?"

Kagome asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas con los nudillos de los dedos. Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla, con suavidad.

"No quiero cambiar, Kagome" le dijo, mirándola directo a los ojos. "Yo seguiré siendo el mismo porque fue así como me quisiste, como un híbrido inseguro y malas pulgas, capaz de dar la vida por ti…"

"Inu… yasha…"

"No necesito ser un demonio despiadado para derrotar a Naraku, porque tú estarás a mi lado, y eso es todo lo que necesito…"

Inuyasha la alzó para besarla en la boca. Kagome sintió que desfallecía de amor por él…

"Te amo, Kagome… Te amo como no te puedes imaginar…" admitió el hombre mitad bestia, estrechando a Kagome contra su pecho. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aún más para mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión de asombro.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Inuyasha. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Es que… nunca me lo habías dicho…" sonrió, emocionada

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues… que me amabas…" respondió ella, ruborizándose.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Inuyasha, notando su sonrojo. "Y yo que lo he pensado un millón de veces…"

Se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, cuando, de pronto, un cálido resplandor surgió en medio de ellos. Era tan luminoso, que los cegaba.

Kikyou, quien no se había alejado demasiado del lugar, también reparó en aquel destello.

"¿Qué es esta energía tan poderosa?... No hay pureza que se le compare…" pensó en voz alta, decidiendo volver sobre sus pasos, seguida de sus espectros.

"Inuyasha… ¡Es la Perla de Shikon!" exclamó Kagome, mirándose la palma de la mano con dificultad, la cual brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo él, tapándose los ojos para no quedar ciego.

"¡Está brillando! Mírala…"

La Perla de Shikon despedía un fulgor impresionante. Su luz iluminó las tinieblas como si de una lámpara gigante se tratase.

Mientras tanto, Kikyou observaba desde un rincón, igual de sorprendida.

_Este resplandor que los rodea… Sin duda, se trata de un poder superior al mero poder espiritual…_ pensaba la sacerdotisa, tratando de explicarse el fenómeno. _Pero ¿qué significa?... ¿Por qué me siento tan sobrecogida ante su esplendor?..._

De repente, la Perla pareció brillar más intensamente durante algunos instantes, e inmediatamente después su luz se debilitó, hasta apagarse, finalmente. La Perla de Shikon había experimentado un cambio irreversible…

"La Perla… desapareció…" balbuceó Kagome, con la palma extendida.

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Inuyasha, confuso.

"¡No lo sé!" exclamó Kagome, petrificada.

"¿Seguro que no la destruiste?"

"¡No! Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo…" replicó ella, histérica.

"Qué extraño…" Inuyasha se acercó a verle la palma, que efectivamente estaba vacía.

Kikyou tampoco salía de su asombro.

_¿Cómo es posible que Kagome haya sido capaz de desatar todo ese poder…?_ continuaba preguntándose, con los ojos bien abiertos_. Si sólo es una sacerdotisa ordinaria, como yo… No lo entiendo… ¿O será que…?_

Inuyasha se sobresaltó; la espada Colmillo de Acero se estaba revolviendo en su funda. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio que un sin fin de demonios y espíritus malignos estaban siendo halados hacia el centro de un inmenso remolino, cuyo origen era nada más ni nada menos que el lugar en donde se encontraba la cueva de Onigumo.

"Naraku…" gruñó Inuyasha.

"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con todos esos espíritus?" preguntó Kagome, intrigada.

"No lo sé… ¡Pero es mejor que nos demos prisa!" exclamó el hombre mitad bestia, sin dejar de mirar al cielo. "¡Seguramente, no es nada bueno!"

Entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que no contaba con arma alguna para ayudar a Inuyasha en su lucha contra el monstruo. Iba a decírselo cuando vio a Kikyou frente a ella.

"Kagome… Si no quieres morir en el combate, vas a necesitar un arco resistente, además de muchas flechas…" le dijo la sacerdotisa, con voz imperturbable, para luego inclinarse y dejar sus propias armas en el suelo.

"Una sacerdotisa siempre debe llevar sus armas consigo" le dijo finalmente, dándose la media vuelta.

"¡Kikyou, espera!" exclamó Kagome, intentando alcanzarla. Pero Kikyou ya se había marchado, junto a sus serpientes fantasmales.

"Ki… kyou…" balbuceó Kagome, con los ojos brillosos.

Inuyasha también se había percatado de la presencia de la sacerdotisa.

_Kikyou… Espero que puedas entenderme algún día…_ pensó, suavizando su expresión. Y después, mirando a Kagome, la instó a continuar. "¡Vamos, Kagome! No te quedes ahí parada"

"¡Sí!"

Y, cogiendo el arco y las flechas que le había dado Kikyou, Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el tétrico campo de batalla, en donde Naraku los esperaba sin siquiera saber que se vería obligado a utilizar su último y más arriesgado recurso…

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

Nadie sabía qué más hacer para impedir que Naraku continuara regenerándose de esa manera. Habían intentado atacar una y otra vez a las criaturas que se iban adhiriendo a su pútrido cuerpo, pero no les resultaba nada fácil, ya que ellos mismos corrían el riesgo de ser absorbidos junto a toda esa escoria.

"¡¡Tontos!! Creyeron que porque ya no tengo la Perla, podrían contra mí" vociferaba Naraku, haciendo girar el remolino de demonios con su poder maligno. "¿No saben acaso que el gran Naraku es indestructible de todos modos?"

"¡¡Maldito engreído!!" le gritó Kouga, poniéndose cada vez más furioso. "¡¡Verás que muy pronto tendrás que tragarte tus estúpidas palabras!!"

"No me digas…" se burló el monstruo, esbozando una irónica sonrisa. "¿Y serás tú quien me acalle?"

"No tiene caso, lobo" le dijo Sesshoumaru, con tono imperturbable. "Tus puños y piernas no le hacen ni el más mínimo rasguño"

"¿Qué me dices de ti? Esa espada tuya no hace más que estorbarte" le respondió Kouga, de mala gana. "No sé cómo pude pensar que eras mejor que esa bestia de Inuyasha…"

A Sesshoumaru se le encendieron los ojos de ira.

"¡¡Cállate si no quieres morir!!" le gritó al lobo, agarrándolo de la pechera y poniéndole la espada en el cuello.

"¡¡No te tengo miedo!!" gruñó Kouga, apretando los dientes, sin oponer resistencia.

Naraku rió estrepitosamente.

"¡ESO!" exclamó. "¡Peleen entre ustedes!... ¡¡Quiero ver correr la sangre de demonio!!"

Entonces, Sesshoumaru soltó a Kouga, quien apuntó a Naraku con el dedo.

"¡No te daré ese gusto, cretino!" exclamó, encolerizado. "¡Primero acabaré contigo y luego tendré tiempo para enfrentarme a cualquiera!"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo el otro demonio, poniéndose en guardia.

La mezcla de monstruos y espíritus malignos en el cuerpo de Naraku era tan heterogénea como repulsiva. El torbellino continuaba absorbiendo cantidades exuberantes de estas criaturas y los mismos insectos venenosos estaban muy ocupados encargándose de poner todo en su lugar, para que nada se le escapara al terrible ser.

"¡¡CRIATURAS MALIGNAS!!" gritaba el monstruo, abriendo los asquerosos brazos hacia el cielo. "¡¡LES ORDENO QUE VENGAN A MÍ!!... ¡¡ÚNANSE AL GRAN NARAKU Y LES GARANTIZO VICTORIA ABSOLUTA!!"

Los demás guerreros también combatían con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora Miroku podía utilizar el agujero negro, aunque se cuidaba de no apuntar directamente a los insectos. _Está ocurriendo lo mismo que la vez pasada… _se decía. _Naraku está invocando a las criaturas, al igual que lo hizo Onigumo en aquel entonces… Qué extraña coincidencia…_

De pronto, una luz cegadora invadió todo alrededor. Era un resplandor fulminante que provenía desde fuera del territorio en cuestión.

El rostro deforme de Naraku se contrajo de rabia.

"¡¡Estúpida mujer!!" exclamó, intentando mirar en dirección a la luz. "¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a la Perla de Shikon?!"

"¡¿De qué hablas?!" dijo Kouga, desviando la vista hacia otro lado, para protegerse.

Miroku no había pasado por alto las palabras de Naraku.

"¿Está hablando de la Perla de Shikon?" se preguntó, en voz alta, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

"¡¡La pagará muy caro por haber jugado con algo tan preciado!!" gritó finalmente el monstruo, alargando sus largos brazos para hacer que el remolino girara con mayor rapidez, para atrapar a muchas más otras criaturas malignas.

Por su parte, Shippou y la pulga Myouga observaban boquiabiertos el espectáculo, desde su escondite secreto. La pulga se mostraba muy inquieta ante la visión de aquel destello luminoso.

"Ese poder…" balbuceó el anciano. ¡Yo conozco ese poder!"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Shippou, ansioso.

Myouga estaba paralizado.

"Es… ¡¡ES ELLA!!" exclamó, abriendo bien los ojos de pulga.

"¿Ella quién?" siguió preguntando Shippou, confundido.

La pulga tragó saliva, sin salir de su asombro.

"¡¡La sacerdotisa más grande que haya existido nunca!!" volvió a exclamar. "¡¡MIDORIKO HA REGRESADO!!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" saltó el pequeño zorro, más confundido que antes. "¡Pero eso no puede ser! Todo el mundo sabe que esa sacerdotisa murió mientras luchaba contra todo un ejército de monstruos…"

"¡¡Sí!! Pero recuerda que su batalla aún no ha terminado…" le contestó la pulga, emocionada.

En ese momento, Shippou divisó a Inuyasha y Kagome a la distancia.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó. "¡Ahí vienen!"

La pareja justo llegaba a tiempo para frustrar los malévolos planes de Naraku. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en ellos; algo así como un brillo especial en su semblante...

"Pero si es…" balbuceó Sango, viéndolos aproximarse.

"Sí… Se siente una energía extraordinaria…" dijo Miroku, dando un paso al frente.

Kirara emitió un sonoro rugido.

"¿También lo percibes, Kirara?" le preguntó Sango a la gata, la cual movía su cola múltiple incesantemente.

"Kirara lo sabe mejor que nadie…" se escuchó la voz de Myouga, de repente.

Tanto él como Shippou habían ido a reunirse con los demás.

"Sango, tú deberías recordarlo también" le dijo la pulga a la exterminadora. "Eres quien más conoce acerca de la leyenda de la mujer que combatió a un ejército de criaturas del mal…"

"¿Midoriko…?" preguntó Sango, titubeando.

"¿Se refiere a la poderosa sacerdotisa Midoriko?" saltó Miroku.

Myouga asintió.

"Exactamente…"

"¿Guarda alguna relación con el destello que acabamos de presenciar?" preguntó el monje, intrigado.

"Claro que sí" contestó Myouga, serio. "Lo que todos vimos fue la liberación del alma de Midoriko, que se encontraba dentro de la Perla de Shikon" y, haciendo una pausa, los miró uno por uno, a los ojos. "Ahora, su espíritu está sobre Kagome y el amo Inuyasha…"

"¡¿INUYASHA?!" exclamaron todos, a un mismo tiempo, impactados con la información.

"Así es…" asintió Myouga, nuevamente.

"Entonces… Eso quiere decir que…" murmuró Miroku, cayendo en la cuenta.

"¡Que el bien finalmente ha triunfado en el corazón del amo!" exclamó la pulga, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"Pero… Inuyasha continúa siendo mitad demonio…" dijo Sango, extrañada.

"Es cierto. Pero lo que siente por Kagome es mucho más fuerte, y eso es lo que lo impulsa a protegerla" explicaba la pulga, sacando un pañuelo. "Estaba escrito en su destino…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el pequeño zorro, observando a Myouga detenidamente.

"Que su misión sería estar siempre al lado de la verdadera Guardiana de la Perla de Shikon y procurar por su bienestar" prosiguió el anciano, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Por eso Inuyasha era el único capaz de viajar a la época del futuro?" preguntó Sango.

Miroku se acarició la barbilla con una mano.

"Claro… Ahora comprendo…"

La pulga tomó aire para seguir con su discurso.

"Midoriko ha elegido a Kagome y al amo Inuyasha para terminar su obra; la batalla de los siete días seguirá su curso, al fin…"

Los guerreros estaban demasiado sorprendidos. Nunca habrían imaginado algo como eso.

"¡¡BRAVO, INUYASHA!!" le gritó Shippou, aplaudiendo. "¡¡Así se hace!!"

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban ahora a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

"¡Nos veremos luego, enano!" le contestó el hombre mitad bestia, haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Shippou se había emocionado.

"Ay, Inuyasha… De todos los perros feos y malolientes, tú eres el mejor…" dijo, en voz baja.

Inuyasha se volteó para dirigirle una mirada aterradora.

"¡¡TE ESCUCHÉ, TONTO!!" lo amenazó con el puño.

"Inuyasha, recuerda que Shippou es sólo un niño…" le recomendó Kagome, mirando al hombre mitad bestia de reojo.

"¡¡OYE, ANIMAL!!" se escuchó de pronto la potente voz de Kouga, quien se acercaba a la pareja, a pasos agigantados. "¡No dijiste que dejarías en paz a Kagome?" gritó, furioso. "¡¿Por qué DIABLOS la trajiste de nuevo?!"

"¡¡CIERRA EL HOCICO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE, LOBO PULGUIENTO!!" le contestó Inuyasha, mostrándole los dientes.

"¡¡MÁTAME ENTONCES, BESTIA INDECENTE!!" gruñó Kouga, yendo directamente hacia él. "¡PORQUE SI NO ME MATAS, YO TE MATARÉ A TI…!!"

Pero el lobo no alcanzó a dar un paso más, ya que Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

"¡No seas estúpido!" le dijo el demonio, anteponiendo el brazo.

El lobo lo miró, extrañado.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

La apática expresión de Sesshoumaru había cambiado. ¿Era temor lo que se leía en sus ojos?... ¿O sólo se trataba de curiosidad y desconfianza?...

"MALDITA…" balbuceó Naraku, viendo a Kagome con odio. "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DESTRUIR LA PERLA DE SHIKON?!"

El violento torbellino de hace un momento había cesado y el grotesco cuerpo del monstruo estaba completamente reconstruido gracias a todas las criaturas que había absorbido. Sin embargo, ahora permanecía oculto y sólo se oía el escalofriante sonido de su voz…

"¡¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS Y PELEA, COBARDE!!" le gritó Inuyasha, desenvainado a Colmillo de Acero.

"¡¡Es mejor que desistas, Naraku!!" gritó también Kagome, sosteniendo su arco con firmeza. "¡Ahora eres tú quien está en desventaja!"

"¡¡Pues déjame decirte que acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, KAGOME!!" amenazó el monstruo, fuera de sí. "¡¡Y JURO QUE VAS A ARREPENTIRTE!!"

"¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO!!" le rugió Inuyasha. Y fue entonces cuando Naraku pudo percibir la increíble energía espiritual que emanaba tanto de Kagome como del hombre mitad bestia; una luminosidad misteriosa que lo hacía sentirse realmente incómodo y que lo puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta. Pero ¿por qué?... ¿Cuál era el significado de todo eso?...

Por su parte, Kikyou, quien presenciaba la escena tras el desnudo tronco de un árbol, sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

_La Perla de Shikon es capaz de reaccionar ante los sentimientos de los seres, por lo que, si alguien malvado se apodera de ella, la Perla se ensuciará…_ reflexionaba, apoyando las pálidas manos sobre la corteza. _Por el contrario, si la Perla cae en manos de un ser bondadoso, entonces se purificará… Pero esta vez ha sido un sentimiento mucho más fuerte el que ha liberado todo el poder que se encontraba dormido dentro de ella… Un sentimiento que no conoce ni la confusión ni la duda…_ se dijo, finalmente, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Naraku se dejó ver por fin, acompañado de sus fieles insectos venenosos. Había levantado un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y, si bien no había adquirido aún su forma original, parecía haber recuperado la totalidad de sus habilidades. Pese a esto, ya no se oía tan confiado como antes.

"Si tan sólo no se hubieran cruzado en mi camino desde un principio…" dijo, amargamente.

"¡Ja!" rió el hombre mitad bestia, sin descuidar la guardia. "¡¿Acaso creíste que dejaríamos que un maldito engendro como tú se saliera con la suya?!... ¡¡Pues claro que no!!"

"Desgraciados…" balbuceó el monstruo.

Kagome se había percatado del sutil cambio en la actitud de Naraku y, a decir verdad, se le hacía demasiado raro. _¿Qué le pasa?... No es el mismo de antes…_

"Inuyasha…" le susurró al oído. "Algo extraño está sucediendo con Naraku…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó él, sin quitar la vista del monstruo.

"Ha dejado de alardear de repente, y ya no hay burla en su tono de voz…"

"… Tienes razón…" murmuró.

Inuyasha estaba también un tanto desconcertado, ya que aquella no era la manera habitual de comportarse de Naraku. Ignoraba por completo la causa, no así sus compañeros de lucha, quienes estaban muy atentos a todo cuanto sucedía.

"Creo que Naraku ya se dio cuenta…" dijo Miroku, a la expectativa.

"Sí… Su expresión lo dice todo…" agregó Shippou, nervioso.

"Hasta se ha protegido con un campo de fuerza, siendo que nunca lo utilizó anteriormente…" dijo Sango, igual de impaciente.

"Es inútil" afirmó la pulga Myouga, serio. "Ese monstruo no podrá resistir por más tiempo…"

Inuyasha rió maliciosamente.

"¿No me digas que te dio miedo, Naraku?"

"¿Miedo de ti?" le respondió el monstruo, intentando relajarse. "Por favor… Si sólo eres una basura…"

"Es comprensible, ya que ahora no cuentas con lo que necesitabas para transformarte en el demonio más omnipotente del mundo" continuó diciéndole Inuyasha, disfrutando del nerviosismo del monstruo. "Lástima que termines tus días como un simple híbrido…"

"¡Mira quién lo dice!" exclamó Naraku, riendo irónicamente.

"¡Ja! Al menos yo viviré mucho más que tú, imbécil…" le gritó, confiado. "¡¡Y AHORA PREPÁRATE, PORQUE VAMOS A…!!"

Pero Kouga se interpuso justo en ese momento.

"¡¡Ya te dije que Naraku es mi presa, Inuyasha!!" le gritó el lobo, furioso. "¡Así que no te entrometas!!"

"¡¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO, LOBO APESTOSO!!" rugió el hombre mitad bestia, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡¡Pues tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver, porque no permitiré que arruines mi venganza!!" contestó Kouga, parándose frente a él con firmeza.

"Kouga, por favor… tranquilízate" le rogó Kagome, nerviosa.

Kouga se acercó y la tomó de las manos.

"Perdóname, Kagome, pero no puedo dejar que lo que hizo ese maldito de Naraku quede impune…" le dijo, mirándola a los ojos con afecto. "Te prometo que, cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré lejos de aquí y…"

"¡¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!!" intervino Inuyasha, muerto de celos. "¡¡TÚ LO QUISISTE!!"

La espada Colmillo de Acero brilló con una intensidad capaz de dejar ciego a cualquiera. Kouga cayó de espaldas al suelo, y reparó por primera vez en aquella fuerza misteriosa que Sesshoumaru había notado mucho antes. A su vez, Naraku estaba sumamente inquieto; si pretendía seguir con vida, tenía que hacer algo, y muy pronto…

Inuyasha había quedado sorprendido ante su propio poder. Miró la espada con detenimiento, sin tener idea de lo que podía significar aquel resplandor. Aún así, le pareció perfecto.

"¿Lo ves, tonto? No hay nada que pueda contra mi espada Colmillo…" rió el hombre mitad bestia, con arrogancia.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros seguían observando y cuchicheando entre ellos.

"Ay, pero qué presumido…" dijo Shippou, negando con la cabeza.

"Eso no se le quitará nunca…" suspiró Miroku.

"No cabe la menor duda…" opinó Sango, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"La humildad nunca ha sido la filosofía de vida del amo Inuyasha… No lo sabré yo, que lo conozco tan bien…" comentó Myouga, cruzándose de brazos. "Ay, amo... ¡Ya déjese de tonterías y termine con todo esto, por favor!"

Kouga había retrocedido, confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos momentos atrás. _¿Qué rayos fue eso?..._ se preguntaba, boquiabierto. _¿Por qué esa espada cambió tan de pronto?..._

Entonces, vio que Sesshoumaru se daba la media vuelta para irse.

"¡¡Oye!!" exclamó el lobo. "¿Te vas a ir así, sin dar la pelea?"

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…" fue la fría respuesta del demonio.

"¡No pensé que fueras tan cobarde!"

Pero Sesshoumaru ya había desaparecido entre los sombríos árboles del bosque.

Su deserción del campo de batalla tampoco pasó inadvertida para Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru se ha ido…" balbuceó Kagome, con sorpresa.

"¡Bien! Ya no habrá más interrupciones" dijo Inuyasha, mirando a Naraku directamente a los ojos. "Ahora seremos sólo tú y nosotros dos, Naraku…"

"Maldito Inuyasha…" dijo el monstruo, entre dientes.

"¡Acabemos de una vez con esto, Kagome!" exclamó Inuyasha, viendo de reojo a su compañera. "¡¿Lista?!"

"¡¡Por supuesto!!" respondió ella, preparándose para apuntar al monstruo. _Es hora de que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho, Naraku…_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Inuyasha alzó su espada para ejecutar por fin el Viento Cortante y la flecha sagrada de Kagome estaba lista para ser lanzada hacia el objetivo. Su aura espiritual era mucho más poderosa que de costumbre, lo que le llamó un poco la atención, pero recuperó la concentración de inmediato, preocupándose solamente de alcanzar al monstruo.

Advirtiendo el extraordinario resplandor que se cernía sobre ellos, Naraku quiso intentar su última jugada; expulsó de su cuerpo un torrente de demonios y los dirigió directamente hacia la pareja. Eso le daría tiempo para escapar. _Estúpidos idiotas…_ reía, para sus adentros. _¿Creyeron que podrían destruir al gran Naraku así como así?..._

Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esas mismas criaturas monstruosas se volvían en su contra e intentaban darle muerte, traspasando la barrera de protección y consumiéndolo al igual que había sucedido antes con el bandido Onigumo, aunque esta vez por razones muy diferentes.

_Qué ironía…_ pensó Inuyasha, observando lo que sucedía con el monstruo. _Acorralado por los que cazaste y utilizaste con el fin de convertirte en el ser más poderoso… ¡Hasta aquí llegó toda tu ambición, Naraku!..._

"¡¡VIENTO… CORTANTE!!" vociferó Inuyasha finalmente, poniendo fin a la extensa lucha que había sostenido con el monstruo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por su lado, Kagome lanzó su resplandeciente flecha sagrada a toda velocidad, la cual logró una perfecta sincronía con el Viento Cortante. El resultado fue un magnífico y gran destello de luces coloridas, que se esparció por todo el cielo, viajando en todas direcciones. Kagome recordó haber presenciado antes algo parecido: lo mismo había ocurrido cuando, por accidente, la Perla de Shikon se rompió en mil pedazos, luego de que ella le lanzara una flecha. De todas formas, el espectáculo era realmente maravilloso… Incluso, coincidió con el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausta.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?" le preguntó Inuyasha, yendo a su lado.

"Sí…" contestó ella, débilmente. "Parece como si, de repente, me hubiese quedado sin energías…"

Los demás ya habían salido de su escondite, embelesados por el cálido fulgor que se derramaba sobre ellos.

"¡WOOOAAAU!" exclamó el pequeño zorro, extasiado. "¿Vieron eso, muchachos?"

"Es hermoso…" dijo Sango, conmovida.

"Jamás había visto algo como esto en mi vida…" agregó Miroku, con los ojos brillosos.

Kirara emitió un prolongado y feliz maullido.

"Ya todo terminó…" murmuró Myouga, viendo hacia el cielo. "Muchas gracias, Midoriko…"

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

Sesshoumaru no había llegado al otro lado del bosque cuando se detuvo a contemplar la luminosa y brillante cascada que descendía lentamente, cayendo sobre todas las cosas, vivas e inertes. Supo de inmediato que Naraku había sido derrotado, a pesar de que no se había quedado para verlo por sí mismo; no consideró que fuera necesario en lo absoluto. Reanudó la marcha, tratando de explicarse de dónde provenía aquel poder tan misterioso que había visto en Inuyasha momentos antes. Entonces, sintió que la espada Tokijin se agitaba bruscamente, como intentando escapar de su funda. La empuñó, pero tuvo que soltarla de súbito. Le estaba quemando la mano.

_¿Qué demonios…? _

La maligna espada quedó tirada en el suelo y Sesshoumaru vio con horror cómo ésta se incendiaba, hasta quedar reducida a cenizas; Tokijin se había destruido… Pero ¿por qué?...

En otro lugar, una mujer demonio de aspecto estrafalario descansaba sobre la espesa hierba. Su rostro se llenó de inquietud al visualizar el intenso resplandor del cielo, pero muy pronto sintió un gran alivio, pues había hecho un descubrimiento sorprendente; no cabía la menor duda de que el responsable de todas sus desgracias y sufrimientos había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Lo supo al oír las palpitaciones de su propio corazón.

"Al fin…" balbuceó Kagura, llevándose la mano al pecho. "… soy libre…"

Rió a carcajadas, de pura felicidad. La muerte de Naraku era con lo que siempre había soñado. Y su regocijo aumentó mucho más al ver a su hermana frente a ella.

"¡¡KANNA!!" exclamó, yendo al encuentro de la imperturbable niña. "¡¡SOMOS LIBRES!!... ¿Te das cuenta?... ¡¡Ese bastardo de Naraku ya no tiene poder sobre nosotras!!"

La fría expresión de Kanna no cambió con la noticia.

"Ahora podremos ir a donde nos plazca, sin tener que dar cuenta de ello… ¿No te parece maravilloso?" continuó Kagura, dando vueltas y vueltas, mirando al cielo.

"No, Kagura… No podemos hacer eso…"

La sonrisa de Kagura se desvaneció al instante. ¿Por qué Kanna se comportaba de esa manera?... ¿Acaso no le alegraba que Naraku hubiera salido de sus vidas?

"¿Por qué no? Ya no hay nada que nos lo impida…"

El espejo de Kanna se quebró y cayó hecho pedazos, a sus pies.

"Ha llegado la hora de que nos reunamos con él…" dijo Kanna, finalmente, para luego arder en llamas y quedar hecha polvo ante la mirada perpleja de Kagura, quien emitió un ahogado grito de espanto al comprobar que ella misma se estaba quemando también.

"¡No es justo!... Yo sólo quería… quería…" fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de morir.

Al final, no quedó nada de ellas…

El mágico centelleo continuaba esparciendo su calidez por todos lados, y los guerreros, aunque sumamente cansados, nunca habían experimentado tanta satisfacción luego de una pelea; por fin habían acabado con su más temible enemigo, y casi no podían creerlo.

De camino a la aldea, Myouga les contó todo a Inuyasha y Kagome.

"¡¿El alma de Midoriko?!" exclamó Kagome, abriendo bien los ojos.

"Sí. Acuérdate de que el alma de Midoriko se encontraba encerrada en la Perla de Shikon, junto a la de varios monstruos…" le explicaba Myouga, tranquilamente, posado en su hombro.

"¡¿Quieres decir que ese destello de luz que vimos era el alma de esa sacerdotisa?!" exclamó también Inuyasha, intentando asimilar tan importante información.

"Bueno… No exactamente…" le contestó la anciana pulga, rascándose la cabeza. "Lo que ustedes hicieron fue liberarla, y su poder los ayudó a derrotar a Naraku. ¿No me digan que no se dieron cuenta de que se habían vuelto más fuertes?"

Inuyasha reflexionó por algunos segundos.

"Así que era eso…" balbuceó, sin salir de su asombro.

"Pero ¿cómo pudimos liberarla entonces? No lo entiendo…" dijo Kagome, mirando a Myouga atentamente.

"Eso es muy simple…" respondió éste, adquiriendo un aire solemne. "Midoriko despertó gracias a la pureza de su sentimiento…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kagome, ruborizándose. "Ahh… ¡Qué romántico!"

Inuyasha no entendía nada.

"¿De qué sentimiento hablas, viejo?" le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome apretó los dientes y se puso más roja aún.

"UYYY… ¡¡ERES UN TONTO!!" le gritó al hombre mitad bestia, cruzándose de brazos. "¡¡ABAJO!!"

"¡¡AY!!" se quejó Inuyasha, cayendo de bruces al suelo. "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

"¡Inepto!" exclamó Shippou, saltando sobre su cabeza. "¿No ves que Myouga se refiere al amor que hay entre ustedes? Hasta un niño como yo puede entenderlo…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie, violentamente.

"¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE, ENANO?!" le gritó a Shippou, corriendo tras él. "¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!"

El pequeño zorro se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo para no ser alcanzado por las poderosas garras del hombre mitad bestia.

"¡¡KAGOME!!... ¡¡INUYASHA QUIERE MATARME CON SUS GARRAS DE ACERO!!" clamaba, a la vez que huía.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha de reojo.

"Inuyasha…" murmuró.

"¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, ZORRO DEL DEMONIO!!" seguía gritando Inuyasha, dando un zarpazo en el aire.

"¡¡ABAJO!!" se oyó la temible orden de Kagome, como un estruendo.

"¡Eso es, Kagome!" exclamó Shippou, deteniéndose al ver que se encontraba a salvo. "¡Enséñale quién manda aquí!"

Inuyasha no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un grito de Miroku casi los mató a todos del susto.

"¡¿QUÉ PASA?!" exclamó el zorro, viendo hacia todos lados. "¡¿Acaso Naraku sigue con vida?!"

"¿Qué le ocurre, excelencia?" le preguntó Sango, yendo a su lado, preocupada.

A Miroku le brillaban los ojos.

"Muchachos…" balbuceó, alargando el brazo para mostrarles la desnuda palma de su mano derecha. "¡¡MIREN!!"

Todos retrocedieron, aterrorizados.

"¡¡CUIDADO!!" exclamaron, al unísono, poniéndose en guardia.

Miroku los tranquilizó.

"No tengan miedo… Porque el agujero negro ¡HA DESAPARECIDO DE MI MANO!" vociferó, orgulloso.

Sango soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo felicito, excelencia…"

"Menos mal…" dijo Shippou, secándose la transpiración de la frente.

"¡¡Qué alegría!!" exclamó Kagome, juntando las manos.

"En buena hora, Miroku…" Inuyasha se acercó a él para darle un palmetazo en la espalda.

El monje estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces, miró a Sango y se lanzó al ataque.

"¡¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS, MI AMOR!!" gritó, queriendo abrazarla.

"¡¡NOO!!" contestó ella, completamente ruborizada. "¡¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ!!"

Y el golpe del boomerang le dio duro a Miroku en la cabeza.

"Tonto…" balbuceó Shippou, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!!" exclamó el monje, aplaudiendo.

"Ahh… Aquí vamos de nuevo…" musitó Inuyasha, adelantando a los otros.

"Un buen sake y unas hermosas mujeres no me vendrían nada mal, para comenzar…" pensó Miroku, en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Sango se enfureció.

"¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSA EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA EN ESO?!" le gritó, apretando los puños.

"Monje Miroku… Usted no tiene remedio…" suspiró Kagome, alcanzando a Inuyasha.

"Ay, déjenlo ser al pobre…" comentó Myouga.

"¡Eso lo dices porque tú eres igual de aprovechado, vejestorio!" le dijo Inuyasha, agarrándolo con dos dedos.

"¿Por qué me trata así, amo?" reclamó la pulga, intentando zafarse de la presión de las garras. "¿No ve que me hace llorar?"

"¡Ja! Tan exagerado como siempre…"

Y, así, se fueron bromeando todo el rato, hasta llegar finalmente a su destino…

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, los fieles sirvientes de Sesshoumaru esperaban por su regreso.

"¡Mire, señor Jaken!" exclamó Rin, mirando en dirección al cielo. "¡Son fuegos artificiales!"

"Ay, pero qué niña tan tonta…" balbuceó la criatura verde, cruzada de brazos. "¿No sabes que aún no es época de celebraciones?"

"Entonces ¿qué es?"

Jaken se acercó a la deteriorada puerta de la casucha en la que se había refugiado con Rin. Efectivamente, pudo ver que, desde lo alto, caían miles de pequeñas lucecitas que desaparecían al contacto con el suelo.

"Qué raro…" murmuró.

"¡¡VIVA, VIVA!!" gritaba Rin, bailando bajo la lluvia de estrellas.

Y fue entonces cuando Jaken vio a la distancia a Sesshoumaru, quien se aproximaba con paso lento y calmado.

Decidió salir a su encuentro.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" exclamó, emocionado. "¡¡Estoy muy feliz de volver a verlo!! Ya acabó con el odioso de Naraku ¿verdad?"

"Muéstrame tu báculo de dos cabezas" le ordenó el demonio, impasible.

Jaken lo observó, extrañado.

"¿Para qué lo quiere, amo?"

"¡Rápido!"

Jaken obedeció e inmediatamente le llevó el báculo a su amo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que andar mucho, ya que Sesshoumaru iba caminando hacia él.

Rin se adelantó.

"¡¡Amo Sesshoumaru!!" exclamó, sonriendo.

El demonio la miró hacia abajo.

"¿Has sido una buena niña, Rin?" le preguntó, conservando su impasible tono de voz.

"¡Sí!" asintió la niña, alegremente. "Estaba jugando junto al señor Jaken bajo todas estas estrellas… ¡Mírelas!... ¿No son lindas?"

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista hacia el cielo. La extraña luminosidad estaba desapareciendo por fin, pero había algo peculiar en esas pequeñas luces. Él lo sabía.

"Aquí está, amo… Tal y como me lo pidió" dijo Jaken, extendiéndole el báculo.

"Utilízalo" le ordenó nuevamente el demonio, sin mover un dedo.

"Pero… para eso necesito buscar algo…" comenzó a decir Jaken, confundido.

Sesshoumaru le dirigió una gélida mirada.

"¡Ay! Como usted diga, amo…" le contestó finalmente, haciendo una reverencia.

Jaken vio desesperadamente a su alrededor, sin poder pensar en nada que encontrar. De repente, se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

"¡¡RIN!!... ¡¡Quédate donde estás!!" le gritó a la pequeña, haciendo que ésta se paralizara al instante.

"¡Sí, señor Jaken!" respondió ésta, obediente.

Entonces, el sirviente retrocedió algunos pasos, doblando hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, mientras Rin permanecía inmóvil, del otro lado de la casucha. Pero, al momento de consultarlo con su báculo, no pasó nada…

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Jaken, acercándose el báculo a la cara. "¡No puede ser que ya se me haya echado a perder esta cosa!"

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru le arrebató el objeto de las manos y lo arrojó al suelo.

_¿Qué le pasa al amo Sesshoumaru?_ se preguntaba Jaken, confundido. _Actúa muy extraño…_ E, inmediatamente después, quedó impresionado al ver su báculo consumido por el fuego, el cual se había iniciado de manera espontánea. Al igual que con la espada Tokijin, éste quedó reducido a polvo.

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?" balbuceó Jaken, arrodillándose para tomar un puñado de cenizas.

"Vamos" le dijo Sesshoumaru, secamente.

"¿A dónde, amo?" le preguntó, volviendo en sí.

Sin responderle, el demonio se fue caminando en la dirección que le indicaba su instinto. Jaken salió corriendo detrás, no sin antes avisarle a Rin que ya se iban. La pobre no se había movido en todo ese rato.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?..._ suspiraba Jaken, para sus adentros. _Sin mi báculo, no soy nada…_

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

La anciana Kaede, quien hasta ese momento se hallaba cuidando a los heridos, se distrajo al oír la voz de Kagome a la distancia.

"¡¡ANCIANA KAEDE!!" llegó gritando la joven, saludando con el brazo. "¡Ya regresamos!"

Los demás venían detrás, conversando animadamente. Nadie hubiera dicho que acababan de tener la batalla más grande de sus vidas con el monstruo más poderoso de todos.

"¿Cómo sigue, anciana?" le preguntó Kagome, tomando a Kaede del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "Me contaron que estaba herida…"

"Afortunadamente, sólo fue un rasguño" le contestó la anciana, incorporándose.

"Qué alivio…" suspiró Kagome, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Porque cuando llegué, ya estaba todo destruido, y pensé que tal vez Naraku le había hecho algo…"

"No. Ese monstruo jamás pudo encontrarnos a Shippou y a mí" respondió, con orgullo. "Nos escondimos demasiado bien"

"Me alegro…"

Kaede pudo notar el cansancio y la fatiga en Kagome, así como también reconoció el arco y carcaj de Kikyou.

"Kagome… Has perdido tus poderes ¿verdad?" le preguntó, observándola con detenimiento.

"Creo que sí" dijo la joven, rascándose la cabeza. "Bueno, es lo más lógico, ya que la Perla de Shikon desapareció de este mundo"

"Así es" asintió la anciana.

Kagome la miró extrañada.

"Entonces ¿usted ya sabía?"

"Mi hermana Kikyou pasó por aquí y me lo explicó todo" contestó Kaede, cruzando las manos por detrás de su espalda. "Me dijo que habías decidido quedarte por tu propia voluntad, ya que no quisiste abandonar a Inuyasha en ningún momento"

"Es verdad…" balbuceó Kagome, bajando la vista.

La anciana Kaede se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Ay, Kagome… No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas vuelto con nosotros…"

En ese momento, Inuyasha y los otros hicieron su entrada en la maltratada aldea.

"¡Mire, anciana!" gritaba Shippou, halando a Miroku. "¡¡Miroku ya no tiene el agujero negro en su mano!!"

"¡Cuidado, Shippou, que me botas!" protestó el monje, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

"Me parece muy bien" contestó la anciana, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oye, Kaede… No me digas que éstos son los únicos sobrevivientes…" le dijo Inuyasha, echando una mirada al lugar.

"Me temo que sí, Inuyasha"

Tendidos en el suelo, yacían aquellos que habían resultado heridos durante el sangriento enfrentamiento provocado por Naraku. Lamentablemente, eran los menos, ya que la mayoría de la población había muerto y sus cuerpos se encontraban ahora cubiertos por mantas, en la parte posterior del templo.

"Maldito Naraku…" balbuceó Inuyasha, apretando el puño. "No tenía por qué haber hecho esto…"

"De todos modos, hay que encargarse de los que sí tienen posibilidades de vivir aún" dijo la anciana, yendo a auxiliar a los enfermos, nuevamente.

"Yo le ayudo con eso" se ofreció Kagome, siguiéndola.

"Yo también" dijo Sango.

"¡Y yo!" exclamó el pequeño zorro, con entusiasmo, a la vez que Kirara maullaba, moviendo su pequeña cola múltiple.

"Lo mejor será ir por madera para reconstruir las chozas" le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

"Tienes razón" le contestó el hombre mitad bestia, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¡Vamos!"

Iban a ponerse todos manos a la obra cuando, de pronto, reapareció un persistente personaje, acompañado de otros dos individuos de su misma especie. El líder llevaba un bulto en las manos.

Inuyasha se adelantó.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, LOBO RABIOSO?!" le gritó a Kouga, furioso.

"Cálmate, animal, que no he venido a verte a ti" le respondió Kouga, mirándolo con desprecio. "¡Dime ahora mismo dónde está Kagome!"

"¡¿Qué te has creído?!" volvió a gruñir el hombre mitad bestia. "Si sigues acosando a Kagome, te juro que…"

"¡Mira, Kouga!" exclamó de repente Ginta, uno del clan de los hombres lobo, señalando con el dedo. "Ahí viene la señora Kagome…"

"Y viene corriendo" agregó el otro, Hakaku. "¡Se ve que está loca por ti!"

Efectivamente, Kagome había corrido a encontrarse con ellos, a la entrada de la aldea.

"Kagome…" balbuceó el lobo, una vez que la tuvo en frente.

"¿Qué pasa… Kouga?" preguntó Kagome, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo hecho

Kouga se sonrojó.

"Vine… Vine a entregarte esto. Supuse que era tuyo" le dijo, acercándose más a ella para cederle la carga, pero Inuyasha le salió inmediatamente al paso.

"¡Ya cumpliste!" le gritó al lobo, arrebatándole bruscamente el bolso de las manos. "¡Ahora, vete!"

"¡Gracias, Kouga!" exclamó Kagome, quitándole el bulto a Inuyasha. "Pero, dime ¿dónde la encontraste?" Se trataba de su mochila, que contenía todas las cosas que había traído consigo desde su propia época.

"Estaba tirada a un lado de esa patética cueva" le respondió Kouga, cruzándose de brazos.

_Sí… Ahora recuerdo que la perdí en ese lugar, cuando Naraku me atrapó…_ se dijo Kagome, recordando el incidente.

"Me quedé a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, luego de lo de Naraku" prosiguió Kouga. "Pero no hallé nada extraño, excepto por este bulto y las luces que caían del cielo"

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES, BESTIA?!" vociferó el lobo, exasperado.

"Sí… Aquellas luces eran muy brillantes…" dijo Ginta.

"Y coloridas…" añadió Hakaku, como pensando en voz alta.

Miroku se quedó viendo al par de lobos, con detenimiento.

"Es cierto…" dijo el monje, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. "¿Se puede saber qué les sucedió a ustedes dos en La Montaña del Trueno? Nunca llegaron a reunirse con Kouga…"

Los hombres lobo bajaron la vista, ruborizados.

"Bueno… este…" empezó Ginta, dubitativo.

"La verdad es que…" siguió el otro, igual de reticente.

"Estos inútiles se perdieron en el camino" suspiró Kouga, mirándolos de reojo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron todos, al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerlo.

"¡Pero no fue culpa nuestra!" se apresuró a decir Ginta, negando con las manos.

"¡Naraku nos tendió una trampa!" afirmó Hakaku.

"Esa historia me parece conocida…" balbuceó Inuyasha, con tono irónico.

"El muy maldito hizo que nos desviáramos, y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta…" explicaba Ginta.

"Y, después, Kouga nos encontró y vinimos con él hasta aquí…" continuó Hakaku.

"¿Qué hay de sus compañeros?" preguntó Miroku, intrigado. "¿También cayeron en la trampa de Naraku?"

"Naraku los acorraló con un campo de fuerza, para evitar que subieran hasta la cima de la montaña y, así, descubrieran sus planes" les contaba Ginta.

"Ya veo…" balbuceó el monje, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Nosotros nos salvamos por un pelo de quedar presos en ese lugar…" dijo Hakaku, en un suspiro de alivio.

De pronto, una vocecita grave y alterada irrumpió en la conversación.

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí estas criaturas del mal?!" exclamó la pulga Myouga, dirigiéndose a los lobos.

Por su parte, guiado por su olfato, Sesshoumaru se había internado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede sin ser visto por nadie, y había ido directamente a la parte posterior del templo, lugar en el que creía poder salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Ahora, tenía la vista fija en los que yacían en el suelo, sin señales de vida.

"Amo Sesshoumaru ¿Va a decirme para qué vinimos a este lugar?" preguntó Jaken, mirando a su alrededor, con desprecio.

"Pobrecitos…" dijo Rin, acercándose a los cuerpos. "¿Qué les habrá pasado?"

"¡¡No toques nada, Rin!!" saltó Jaken, halándole el brazo. "¿No ves que puedes contagiarte algo, niña imprudente?"

"Sólo están muertos…" dijo Sesshoumaru, sin desviar la vista.

Y, desenfundando a Colmillo Sagrado, el demonio esperó a sentir las palpitaciones. Éstas comenzaron de inmediato, indicándole lo que debía hacer. _Puedo ver a los sirvientes del más allá, igual que siempre…_ se decía, confundido. A continuación, con sólo un corte de espada, volvió a la vida a algunas de las personas que ahí se encontraban, las cuales se deshicieron en agradecimientos y halagos.

Jaken no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Se siente bien, amo?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Acaso tiene fiebre?"

Sesshoumaru enfundó tranquilamente a Colmillo Sagrado.

"No lo entiendo…" decía Jaken, extrañado, sin comprender los verdaderos motivos del demonio. "Usted siempre ha odiado a los humanos…"

Pero la expresión de Sesshoumaru continuó imperturbable. Sus intentos por aclarar el asunto habían resultado en vano, lo que no hizo más que aumentar sus preocupaciones. Colmillo Sagrado no había sufrido ninguna modificación… Eso estaba más que claro. Pero ¿y la otra espada Colmillo?... ¿Habría perdido sus poderes, o los habría conservado también? Para descubrirlo, no tendría que ir muy lejos, ya que Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban muy cerca de allí.

Todos se habían reunido alrededor del anciano Myouga, quien se acomodó sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

"Anciano Myouga… ¿Por qué dijo eso?" le preguntó Kagome, confundida.

"¿Piensa que los hombres lobo son monstruos malvados?" quiso saber Miroku, igual de consternado.

"Se equivoca, anciano" afirmó Sango. "Los hombres lobo son sólo criaturas sobrenaturales comunes y corrientes…"

"Un poco apestosos, nada más…" agregó Shippou.

"Por favor… Son tan simples que no matan ni una mosca" suspiró Inuyasha, con tono despectivo.

"¡¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS, ANIMAL!!" saltó Kouga, molesto. "¡Para que lo sepas, los clanes de hombres lobo son muy poderosos!"

"Sí, claro…" balbuceó Inuyasha, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Nosotros no le hacemos daño a nadie!" exclamó Ginta, apenado. "Bueno, es verdad que acostumbrábamos saquear aldeas y matar a los habitantes, pero no teníamos otra manera de sobrevivir…"

"Y, desde que Kouga conoció a la señora Kagome, todo ha sido distinto" agregó Hakaku. "¡Hemos cambiado!... ¡Se los juro!"

Myouga permanecía en silencio.

"Además, Kouga es muy bueno…" dijo Ginta, emocionado.

"Siempre nos cuida, y se ha hecho cargo de nosotros desde que se convirtió en líder…" dijo Hakaku, con los ojos brillosos.

"Eso me consta" afirmó Kagome, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

"Lo queremos mucho…" siguió Ginta, y luego él y Hakaku abrazaron a Kouga, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a éste pareció no gustarle el gesto.

"¡¿Qué les pasa, tontos?!" les gritó, desprendiéndose. "¿No ven que me están avergonzando?"

"Ay… Pero qué emotivo…" se burló Inuyasha, juntando las manos. "Si hasta me dieron ganas de llorar…"

"No puedo creer que seas tan insensible, Inuyasha…" lo reprendió Kagome, enjugándose las lágrimas.

"¡Ja!, ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga a llorar en el hombro de este lobo rabioso como esos dos?" protestó el hombre mitad bestia, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Olvídalo!"

"Abajo…" dijo Kagome, sollozando, lo que mandó a Inuyasha directo al suelo.

Shippou se mordió el labio.

"Mejor me quedo calladito…" pensó, en voz alta.

Myouga entonces saltó a la cabeza del zorro y allí continuó con su meditación. Retomó la palabra pasado un rato.

"¿Entonces a ustedes no les afectó el Sello de Midoriko?"

"¿El Sello de Midoriko?" repitieron todos, sin saber a qué se refería la pulga.

"¿De qué RAYOS hablas, viejo?" le preguntó Inuyasha.

"Les explicaré…" dijo Myouga, tomando aire para hablar. "¿Recuerdan el intenso resplandor y las luces de colores que cayeron desde el cielo al momento de derrotar a Naraku?"

Todos asintieron.

"Pues bien; ése fue el Sello de la sacerdotisa Midoriko…" aclaró la pulga.

"Sabía que había algo extraño…" balbuceó Kouga, mirando el horizonte.

"¡No interrumpas, lobo!" gruñó Inuyasha, impaciente.

"Continúe, anciano Myouga" dijo Kagome, ansiosa.

Myouga suspiró.

"Lo que pretendía Midoriko al luchar contra un ejército entero de criaturas malignas, era sellar para siempre sus almas y arrebatarles sus poderes" comenzó a explicarles. "Sin embargo, durante la batalla, su propia alma quedó atrapada junto con aquellos espíritus, y Midoriko nunca pudo sellarlos por completo"

"Y así nació la Perla de Shikon…" asintió Kagome.

"Entonces, gracias a Kagome y al amo Inuyasha, la Perla de Shikon alcanzó su máxima purificación y el alma de Midoriko fue liberada" prosiguió la pulga. "Lo que quiero decir es que, al destruir a Naraku, ustedes fueron capaces de sellar a todas las demás criaturas malignas, logrando así cumplir con el último deseo de la sacerdotisa…"

Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos.

"No tenía idea de que algo así podía suceder…" dijo Kagome, con asombro.

"Increíble…" agregó Miroku.

"¿Eso significa que ya no existen más seres sobrenaturales con poderes malignos?" preguntó Sango.

"Así es" fue la respuesta de la anciana pulga.

"Entonces… ¿el Sello de Midoriko no nos hizo nada a los hombres lobo a Inuyasha y a mí, porque somos criaturas de buenos sentimientos?"

"Así parece…" contestó Myouga, rascándose la sien.

"Les dije que éramos buena gente…" dijo Ginta.

"¿Ahora nos creen?" intervino Hakaku, abriendo bien los ojos.

Kouga parecía nada contento.

"¡Pues yo no soy una criatura debilucha como ustedes, basuras!" exclamó, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DEBILUCHO, LOBO PULGUIENTO?!" saltó Inuyasha, quien se sintió ofendido al instante.

"Inuyasha…" amenazó Kagome, viendo al hombre mitad bestia de reojo.

Éste optó por quedarse callado. _Qué mujer tan terrible…_ se dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miroku le palmeteó la espalda a Kouga.

"Digas lo que digas, tu buen corazón te ha salvado, Kouga" le dijo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

"Patrañas…" balbuceó el lobo, pateando una piedra.

Como ya todo estaba aclarado y el anciano Myouga había quedado conforme, el grupo decidió volver a sus faenas. Había que reparar la aldea lo antes posible, para dar refugio a los sobrevivientes y, también, buscar provisiones. Pero, antes, debían despedir a las visitas.

"Bueno, ha llegado la hora de irnos…" dijo Kouga.

"Ya era tiempo…" murmuró Inuyasha, por lo bajo.

Kouga se acercó a Kagome y le tomó las manos, afectuosamente.

"Kagome… Vendré por ti en unos días y te llevaré a las montañas, como te lo prometí…" le dijo, con brillo especial en los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba rojo de rabia.

"¡¡YA NO TE SOPORTO MÁS, LOBO DEL DEMONIO!!" rugió el hombre mitad bestia, desenfundando a Colmillo de Acero, el cual se desplegó en todo su esplendor.

"Ahora verás… ¡¡VIENTO CORT…!!

"¡Inuyasha!" se escuchó la voz firme de Kagome. "¡¡ABAJO!!"

"¡¡AY!!" fue la exclamación de dolor del hombre mitad bestia, quien había caído al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que, muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba alguien que los espiaba, silenciosamente, y que escuchaba cada detalle de su conversación. _Así que era por eso…_ reflexionaba Sesshoumaru, escondido tras un arbusto. _Las espadas Colmillo fueron forjadas, desde un principio, para hacer el bien… Fue por eso que no sufrieron daño alguno…_ se decía el demonio, cayendo finalmente en la cuenta. A pesar de que la idea no le agradaba demasiado, al menos seguía con vida, quizás gracias a la espada, o debido a alguna otra razón. Una que ni él mismo sería capaz de aceptar...

Ginta y Hakaku aún estaban esperando a Kouga, a la entrada de la aldea.

"¡Kouga!" lo llamó Ginta.

"¡Apresúrate, Kouga!" gritó el otro, Hakaku.

"¡YA VOY!" vociferó el líder, dándose vuelta para quedar frente al grupo de guerreros, nuevamente.

"Que tengas un buen viaje, Kouga" le dijo Miroku, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

"Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tus compañeros" dijo Sango, haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias por traerme mis cosas" le agradeció Kagome, sonriéndole con afecto.

"Sigue portándote bien" agregó el pequeño Shippou, saltando en un pie.

Inuyasha estaba más que amurrado.

"Vete ya, ¿quieres?" le dijo, de brazos cruzados.

Kouga iba a decir algo cuando, de pronto, se quedó paralizado, con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Los demás lo miraron con extrañeza.

"Oye, viejo…" balbuceó el lobo, queriendo dirigirse a la pulga.

"¿Me hablas a mí?" preguntó Myouga, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

"¿A quién más, tonto?" se burló Inuyasha. "Si eres el único vejestorio aquí…"

Myouga frunció el ceño.

"No empiece con sus groserías, amo" lo reprendió.

Kouga seguía en la misma posición.

"¿Qué te sucede, Kouga?" se acercó a preguntarle Kagome, preocupada.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Sango.

Kouga tragó saliva.

"Antes dijiste que el Sello de Midoriko había caído sobre todas las criaturas malignas ¿no es así?"

La pulga asintió.

"¿Estás seguro de que esos monstruos fueron eliminados?" insistió el lobo, sin moverse.

"Sí" le dijo Myouga, no entendiendo precisamente lo que quería decir Kouga.

"¡¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS TANTO, BOBO?!" le gritó Inuyasha, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Te digo que estoy seguro, muchacho…" afirmó Myouga, rotundamente.

"Entonces… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ESE SUJETO AQUÍ?!" gritó el lobo, indicando con el dedo. Confundidos, todos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba; simplemente, no podían creerlo.

"¡¿SESSHOUMARU?!" exclamaron en conjunto, con el corazón en la boca.

Sesshoumaru se abrió paso entre los escombros y ruinas de la aldea, y caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Sus fieles acompañantes venían detrás.

"¡Habla, Myouga!" gritó Inuyasha, aplastando a la pulga entre los dedos. "¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?"

"¡No lo sé, amo!" contestó el anciano, adolorido. "¡Su hermano debería haber sido sellado también!... ¡Al igual que esa otra criatura verde que lo acompaña!"

"Esto es terrible…" balbuceó Miroku, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Sango.

"¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?!" exclamó Shippou, sudando frío.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru siguió de largo, sin siquiera detenerse, y todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo salir de la aldea. Sólo Rin se quedó un momento, para despedirse de Kagome y de los demás.

Inuyasha fue tras su malvado hermano.

"¡SESSHOUMARU!" lo llamó, mostrando los dientes.

Al oír su nombre, el demonio detuvo la marcha, dándole siempre la espalda a Inuyasha. Pero, como éste no volvió a hablarle, giró la cabeza ligeramente, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿No vas a decirme nada?" le preguntó, con tono seco.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, apretando dientes y puños.

Al no haber respuesta, el demonio entonces reanudó su andar, sin mirar atrás. Pero no fue muy lejos cuando el hombre mitad bestia se dirigió a él, nuevamente.

"¡¡SI VUELVES A CRUZARTE EN MI CAMINO, TE MATARÉ!!... ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!" le gritó Inuyasha, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado por algunos segundos, esbozando una sutil e irónica sonrisa para sí mismo. Luego, retomó la marcha, sin antes hacer un último llamado.

"Date prisa, Rin" le dijo a la pequeña, sin voltear. "Si no, te dejaremos"

Rin se volvió inmediatamente hacia su amo.

"¡¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!!" vociferó, a todo pulmón. "¡¡ESPÉREME!!" y, así, salió corriendo tras el demonio, dejando atrás al grupo de guerreros.

Por su parte, Jaken estaba de lo más molesto con ella.

"Niña tonta… ¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiar así a mi amo?" la reprendió, dándole un coscorrón. "Mira que simpatizar con el enemigo… Yo que el amo Sesshoumaru te despachaba ahora mismo…"

Rin le sacó la lengua.

"Claro que no lo hará, porque EL AMO SESSHOUMARU ES MUY BUENO, LA LA LA LA… Y ME LLEVARÁ DE PASEO, LA LA LA LA" le cantó a Jaken, en el oído.

"¡¡NOO!!" gritaba la criatura verde, tapándose las orejas y corriendo en círculos alrededor de Sesshoumaru. "¡¡ESA CANCIÓN!!... ¡¡No de nuevo!!"

La niña reía a carcajadas, dando vueltas y vueltas, mirando el cielo.

Mientras los veía alejarse, Kagome por fin comprendió la razón por la cual el Sello de Midoriko no había afectado al temible demonio, y tampoco a su acompañante. _Sin duda, Rin es una niña muy especial…_ pensaba, recordando como solía ser Sesshoumaru en el pasado.

Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces… Cuántas…

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:

"¡ANCIANA KAEDE!" gritó uno de los aldeanos, en éxtasis, al ver que la anciana se aproximaba al templo. "¡¡Estamos vivos!!"

En efecto, aquellos muertos que yacían en el suelo hace sólo unos momentos atrás, ahora respiraban como cualquier mortal, y gozaban de perfecta salud.

"Pero… ¿qué es esto?..." balbuceó Kaede, mirándolos uno por uno, sin poder salir de su asombro. Simplemente, era imposible que algo así sucediera…

"¡Anciana!" exclamó un segundo aldeano, yendo hacia ella rápidamente. "Estoy vivo de a de veras ¿no?" le preguntó, tocándose la cara, sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Kaede se había quedado sin palabras.

"No nos lo va a creer, pero esto fue obra de los dioses…" dijo otro, mirando hacia el cielo y extendiendo los brazos.

"De uno en especial, querrás decir…" lo interrumpió una aldeana, con los ojos brillosos. "El más bello de todos los dioses…" suspiró, juntando las manos.

"Tenía el cabello largo y plateado..." continuó otra mujer, imitando el andar tan elegante de la criatura. "Y sus ropas eran bastante estrafalarias, pero hermosas también…"

"Y era muy hábil con la espada, a pesar de que le faltaba un brazo…" agregó otra, igual de impresionada.

¿Bello?... ¿cabello largo y plateado?... ¿ropas extravagantes?... ¿manco?... Kaede estaba más que confundida. No le hallaba ningún sentido al relato de los aldeanos. De pronto, se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, pero la verdad era demasiado descabellada; ella conocía muy bien a alguien que poseía ese tipo de características, pero no podía tratarse del mismo sujeto… Si de algo estaba segura era de que _él _jamás haría algo como eso, aunque estuviera en su poder… Era completamente imposible...

El viento frío del atardecer esparcía su humedad por todas partes y la tierra mojada despedía una agradable fragancia a los pies de los árboles desnudos, especialmente bajo el Árbol Sagrado, cuya imponente presencia aún era capaz de embelesar a cualquier espectador.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban ahora contemplándolo.

"¿De verdad no te arrepientes de haber dejado todo para estar aquí… conmigo?" le preguntó Inuyasha, bajando la vista de súbito.

"No" respondió Kagome, negando con la cabeza.

Inuyasha soltó un hondo suspiro.

"Me siento un poco culpable…" empezó a decir. "Estabas tan entusiasmada con tus estudios, y además tuviste que separarte de tus seres queridos…"

"Inuyasha..." lo interrumpió Kagome, tomándole el brazo para apegarse a él.

"¿Qué…?" balbuceó, nervioso.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste antes de que fuéramos juntos donde Naraku?"

Inuyasha se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

"¿Qué… cosa…?"

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita.

"Me dijiste que no te convertirías en demonio para derrotarlo, porque me tenías a tu lado y eso era todo lo que necesitabas…"

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó el hombre mitad bestia, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Yo dije eso?"

La joven lo miró, molesta, pero Inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza.

"Claro que lo recuerdo" le dijo, sonriendo. "Era sólo una broma"

"Pues yo siento lo mismo…" dijo Kagome, de repente, haciendo que el corazón de Inuyasha se acelerara rápidamente.

"Kagome…" suspiró, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

"Te confieso que me dolió mucho haber tenido que despedirme de mamá y, cuando pienso en que no volveré a verla ni a ella ni a los demás, me da mucha tristeza. Lo mismo sucede con la escuela." decía Kagome, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre mitad bestia. "Pero la verdad es que lo que más deseo en la vida está justo aquí, contigo, y cualquier sacrificio vale la pena para conservarlo…"

Se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

"Inuyasha… Eres lo único que necesito…" le dijo, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

"Tú también, Kagome…" respondió él, acariciándole la mejilla.

Y, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse nuevamente, se oyó como si algo estuviera moviéndose entre medio de los matorrales; sólo se trataba de Shippou, Sango y Miroku, quienes parecían haber observado todo, desde su escondite.

"¡¡OIGAN!!" gritó Inuyasha, hecho una furia y completamente sonrojado. "¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí?!"

"¡No seas malagradecido, Inuyasha!" exclamó el pequeño zorro, frunciendo el ceño. "Estábamos preocupados por ustedes. Como se desaparecieron sin decirle nada a nadie…"

"¿Acaso… vieron todo?" preguntó Kagome, igual de ruborizada.

"Más de lo que me hubiera gustado, puesto que todavía soy muy chiquito para estas cosas" dijo Shippou, haciendo cara de asco. "Pero Miroku insistió en que… ¿Miroku?"

El monje se encontraba mirando a Sango, cuidadosamente, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"¿Qué… le sucede, excelencia?" quiso saber la exterminadora, poniéndose nerviosa repentinamente.

"Sango…" murmuró el monje, poniéndose de rodillas y tomándole las manos. "¿Qué me dices?"

"¿De… De… qué?" tartamudeó ella, sonrojada.

"Vamos… No te hagas la tontita" le dijo Miroku, mirándola pícaramente. "Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…"

Por su parte, Kagome saltaba de felicidad.

"¡¡Por fin!!" exclamaba, una y otra vez. "¡¡Por fin!!... ¡¡Por fin!!"

"No te hagas ilusiones, Kagome" suspiró Inuyasha, yendo a recostarse sobre la hierba fresca. "Tal vez Sango lo mande al diablo, después de todo…"

"¡Espera!" lo hizo callar Kagome, haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Sango tragó saliva.

"Este… yo…" balbuceaba, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Me harías el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos?" le preguntó Miroku, con los ojos brillosos.

_Di que sí, Sango…_ se decía Kagome, alentando a la exterminadora para sus adentros.

_Está loca si acepta… _pensaba el pequeño zorro, viendo al monje por el rabillo del ojo.

_Me pregunto dónde podré conseguir comida a esta hora…_ reflexionaba Inuyasha, agarrándose el estómago. _Tengo mucha hambre…_

Sango se había puesto extremadamente nerviosa.

"Excelencia…" dijo, en un hilo de voz.

"Llámame Miroku, por favor"

"Bueno… Miroku… yo…"

"¿Sí?" El monje estaba que moría de ansiedad.

La exterminadora se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida…

"E… Está bien" dijo, finalmente.

A Miroku se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¡¿DE VERDAD?!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

"¡¡ABRÁZAME ENTONCES, QUERIDA MÍA!!" exclamó el monje, a todo pulmón, abriendo los brazos para caer sobre su amada. Pero Sango no reaccionó como él esperaba, precisamente.

"¡¡NOO!!" gritó la joven, dándole una cachetada que lo tiró de bruces al suelo. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que había sobre actuado un poco, fue a ayudarlo a pararse nuevamente.

"¡Discúlpeme, excelencia!... Fue sin querer" le dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"No importa, Sango…" respondió el monje, sobándose la mejilla. "Ya te acostumbrarás"

Kagome se dedicaba a suspirar.

"Ay… ¡Qué romántico!" decía, juntando las manos.

"No sé qué tiene de romántico que te boten al piso de una cachetada…" dijo Inuyasha, despreocupadamente.

"Al menos es mucho más romántico que cuando te tiran de bruces diciéndote _Abajo_…" se burló el zorro, reprimiendo una gran carcajada.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!" le gritó a Shippou, amenazándolo con el puño. "¡¡RETRÁCTATE AHORA MISMO!!"

Pero el zorro no iba a dejarse esta vez.

"¡¡ALCÁNZAME SI PUEDES!!" le gritó también, saliendo a toda carrera.

Miroku había vuelto a tomar las manos de Sango entre las suyas.

"Quiero veinte" le dijo.

"¿Veinte qué?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"Veinte hijos…" respondió el monje, esbozando una sonrisa picarona.

"¡¿TANTOS?!" exclamó Sango, abriendo bien los ojos.

"Sí… ¿No te parece perfecto?"

Sango estaba en estado de shock.

"Imagina a todos esos pequeños Mirokus… corriendo por los campos, libres como el viento…" decía el monje, visualizando en su mente el cuadro perfecto de lo que sería su felicidad, supuestamente.

Inuyasha soltó una risotada.

"¡Ja!... ¿Acaso permitirás que el mundo se pueble de degenerados, Sango?" le dijo a la exterminadora, con nada de delicadeza. "¡Reacciona!"

Miroku le dirigió a Inuyasha una mirada aterradora.

"¡¡INUYASHAAAA!!" vociferó, rojo de rabia. Conducta poco común en un monje, aunque, ciertamente, Miroku no era un modelo a seguir… "¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!... ¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!"

"¡¡Cálmate, Miroku!!" intentó tranquilizarlo el hombre mitad bestia, haciéndose para atrás. "¡¡No lo dije en serio!!"

La frenética carrera comenzó de nuevo; Shippou escapaba de Inuyasha, y éste de Miroku. Era un verdadero circo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sango hacían planes para el futuro.

"¿Se quedarán aquí en la aldea luego de la boda?" le preguntó Kagome, feliz por ella.

"No lo sé… Quizás el monje Miroku quiera llevarme a su hogar…" dijo Sango, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sería fantástico que viviéramos todos juntos ¿no lo crees?" suspiró Kagome.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Sango. "Sería maravilloso…"

En eso, Inuyasha llegó para esconderse tras Kagome.

"¡¡Kagome, ayúdame!!" gritaba, como un chiquillo miedoso. "¡¡Miroku va a matarme!!"

_Ay… pero qué inmaduros…_ se decía Kagome con hastío, mirándolos pelearse.

Miroku se sacudió el polvo que le había caído en la túnica, producto de la alocada persecución.

"No puedo creer que me hayas insultado de esa forma, Inuyasha…" dijo, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Pero si Inuyasha sólo decía la verdad…" comentó el pequeño zorro, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Lo ves? Todos saben que eres un libidinoso…" le reprochó el hombre mitad bestia, coincidiendo con Shippou en su apreciación de la realidad.

Miroku no alcanzó a responderle, pues Sango se le había acercado. Su expresión era bastante seria.

"¿Excelencia?"

"¿Dime, mi vida?" le dijo él, estirando la trompita.

"A… Bueno… yo quería preguntarle algo…" titubeó.

"Lo que quieras, mi Sanguito…"

Sango tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Sé que lo hemos discutido en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez es diferente…" comenzó a decir, frotándose las manos. "Necesito estar segura…"

Miroku tragó saliva. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

"Eee… ¿Sí?" preguntó, intentando relajarse.

Shippou se tapó los ojos.

"No quiero ver…" balbuceó, temiendo lo peor.

"De nuevo lo mismo…" dijo Inuyasha, con desgano.

Entonces, Sango formuló la pregunta del millón.

"¿Me será fiel, excelencia?"

"¡¡Sálvese quien pueda!!" gritó Kagome, echándose a correr, seguida de los otros, dejando atrás a la pareja de novios para que continuaran con su plática a solas. Sin embargo, Miroku no se veía muy dispuesto.

"¡¡OIGAN, ESPÉRENME!!" vociferó, llamando a los demás.

"¡¡Excelencia!!" le reclamó Sango, colocándose las manos en la cintura. "¡Respóndame de una vez!"

El monje se quedó pensando, sin saber qué decir. Acorralado como estaba, se vio forzado a utilizar un viejo y sucio truco que lo había sacado de apuros en más de una oportunidad.

"¡¿Qué es eso, Sango?!" le dijo, alarmado, apuntando con el dedo en dirección a los árboles.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella, volteándose.

Aprovechando la distracción de la exterminadora, el monje salió corriendo a gran velocidad, intentando alcanzar a los demás.

"¡¡ESPÉRENME… MUCHACHOS!!" gritaba, con la respiración entrecortada.

"¡¡VUELVA AQUÍ, MONJE COBARDE!!" le gritó Sango, saliendo tras él al instante.

Pero Miroku finalmente logró reunirse con el grupo, aunque muerto de miedo. Las risas y carcajadas se oían desde lejos y, cuando llegaron a la aldea, ya había anochecido.

Continuará… en el último capítulo…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21:

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, golpeando la tierra con fuerza y haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles desnudos, cuando un hombre y su hijo mayor caminaban de regreso a su aldea. El barro se metía por sus sandalias, impidiéndoles apresurar la marcha y haciéndolos resbalar constantemente. De pronto, el hijo avistó algo a la distancia, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban él y su padre.

"Mira eso, padre…" le dijo boquiabierto, indicando con el dedo.

El padre agudizó la vista, intentando distinguir, por entre la pesada lluvia, un brillo opaco y alargado sobre la superficie del suelo. Asombrado, pudo reconocer a la criatura una vez que se paró frente a ella.

"Es una serpiente caza-almas ¿verdad?" le preguntó el hijo, tragando saliva.

El hombre se inclinó para observarla más detenidamente.

"Sí" le respondió, viendo los ojos huecos del espectro. "Y está bien muerta…"

El hijo hizo una mueca y, sin querer, fue a posar sus ojos en lo que quedaba de trayecto.

"¡Allá hay más!" exclamó, dando un paso hacia delante.

Efectivamente, una hilera de serpientes caza-almas se desplegaba a lo largo del camino. Igual que la primera, todas éstas yacían muertas.

"Qué espectáculo…" suspiró el padre, sonriendo débilmente.

"¿Qué habrá pasado…?" decía el hijo, pensativo. "¿Habrá sido por esta lluvia tan fuerte?"

"No" respondió el padre, rotundamente. "No fue la lluvia lo que mató a estas criaturas, sino algo que nada tiene que ver con este mundo…"

El hijo lo miró confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Pero el padre no contestó, reanudando la marcha sin perder más tiempo. Aún había mucho que hacer en el hogar y no podía darse el lujo de entretenerse con aquel suceso. El hijo lo siguió de inmediato, en silencio, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse el significado de lo que acaban de presenciar. Por esos días se veían cosas tan raras…

Tan raras como las luces de colores que habían caído del cielo repentinamente… Tan raras como la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire desde entonces, como si fuera un nuevo comienzo para todos los seres…

Tan raras como aquella sacerdotisa que había sido vuelta a la vida para cumplir una misión incierta, y que ahora regresaba al lugar en donde su alma hallaría el descanso eterno, dejando atrás a aquellas devotas criaturas espectrales que la hubieran seguido hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Esa sacerdotisa ya no formaría más parte de este mundo…

Los días que siguieron fueron de una lluvia intermitente y para cuando comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve, el trabajo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede se intensificó, aunque por razones muy distintas a las de costumbre, ya que iba a realizarse una celebración muy importante, o mejor dicho, dos celebraciones, simultáneamente.

Inuyasha caminaba impaciente, de aquí para allá.

"¿Pero qué DIABLOS le pasa a esa mujer que se demora tanto?" gruñía, sudando de los nervios.

Miroku le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Inuyasha, no comas ansias…" le dijo el monje, tratando de disimular su propio nerviosismo. "Las mujeres son así, créeme…"

Y no terminó de hablar cuando, al descorrer la cortina de mimbre de la choza, la figura de Kagome salió al exterior, caminando lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban. A continuación, salió Sango. Ambas llevaban el atuendo japonés típico para la ocasión; el cabello arreglado hacia un lado, sujeto con un lazo blanco y el rostro sutilmente maquillado con productos naturales. Su apariencia era muy diferente a la de cualquier otro día.

"Qué hermosa…" balbuceó Miroku, boquiabierto y con los ojos brillosos, acercándose a Sango para verla de arriba abajo. "Si pareces una diosa de las nieves…"

Por su parte, Kagome aún esperaba que Inuyasha le hiciera algún comentario similar, pero al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a impacientarse.

"¡¿Qué no vas a decirme nada, Inuyasha?!" exclamó, nerviosa, mirando al suelo.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro. La verdad era que nunca la había visto tan linda, ni siquiera en sus más alocadas fantasías. Con los ojos fijos en ella, alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro con gentileza, pero fue interrumpido por una voz grave y rotunda que habló de la nada.

"Al parecer, me estoy perdiendo de algo" dijo Kouga, de brazos cruzados y con las piernas levemente separadas, firmes sobre la tierra.

Shippou se llevó una mano a la frente.

"No de nuevo…" suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome.

"¡¿QUÉ es lo que quieres, LOBO RABIOSO?!" le gritó a Kouga, mostrándole los colmillos. "¡Ya me estoy cansando de estas repentinas visitas tuyas!"

Kouga esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

"¿Quieres saber a lo que vine?" le preguntó, desafiante, caminando hacia ellos. "¿De verdad quieres saber?"

Inuyasha lo observó con suspicacia. Algo no andaba bien. Por su parte, Miroku quería acabar con el asunto lo antes posible.

"¿Creen que podrían solucionar sus diferencias después?" les dijo a ambos, con un tono de voz un tanto exasperado. "Tengo una boda a la cual asistir y no pienso perdérmela…"

"¿Boda?" preguntó el lobo, abriendo bien los ojos. "¿Y de quién?"

Inuyasha le dirigió a Miroku una mirada aterradora.

"Este… ¿Boda?... ¿Acaso dije boda?" titubeó Miroku, sonriendo nerviosamente, intentando arreglar el malentendido.

"¡Eso dijiste, monje!" le gritó Kouga, agarrándolo del kimono. "¡No te hagas!"

Kagome y Sango se mantenían al margen, temiendo lo peor. ¿Por qué Kouga tenía que aparecerse justo ahora, en un momento tan importante?... Ya parecía una maldición.

"Pues… verás…" se excusaba Miroku, asiendo la muñeca del jefe de los hombres lobo para sacárselo de encima. "En realidad, es _nuestra_ boda… ¿verdad, Sanguito?" le preguntó a la exterminadora, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Kouga se quedó mirando a Sango y le pareció que el monje decía la verdad, ya que la vio vestida a la usanza de las novias japonesas de la época.

"Me parece bien entonces" le dijo a Miroku, soltándolo de las ropas, finalmente. "Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza con la exterminadora, monje depravado…"

"¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas, LOBO APESTOSO!" vociferó Inuyasha. "¡No hay nada para ti en este lugar!"

Kouga se acercó a Inuyasha, haciéndolo retroceder, junto con Kagome, quien continuaba ocultándose tras su espalda.

"¡Escúchame bien, BESTIA MALOLIENTE!" le gritó en la cara. "¡Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que cumpla mi promesa, así que entrégame a Kagome de una vez por todas!" y, dicho esto, tomó a Kagome del brazo, arrebatándola del lado del hombre mitad bestia.

"¡Suéltame, Kouga!" exclamó Kagome, intentando desasirse, y fue en ese momento cuando el jefe lobo se dio cuenta de la dura realidad…

"Kagome…" balbuceó, mirándola de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué tú también estás vestida así?"

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes. Kouga era de verdad un ser molesto y sin modales, pero, después de todo, tenía corazón… Un corazón que, seguramente, estaba a punto de romperse.

"Kouga… Yo…" dudó Kagome, sin saber cómo decírselo para no herirlo demasiado.

El jefe lobo meditó por algunos segundos.

"No me digas que…" empezó, a la vez que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "¿No me digas que estabas esperando por mí para que te llevara al altar?" dijo, emocionado, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "¡SOY TAN FELIZ!"

Inuyasha gruñía desde un rincón.

"Oh, no…" se lamentó Sango, preocupada. "Ahora sí que se va a armar la grande…"

"¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy?" lloraba Miroku, llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Rayos… ¡qué sujeto!" reclamaba Shippou, impaciente, al igual que el resto.

Kouga tosió para aclararse la garganta.

"Mi dulce Kagome…" le dijo, cogiéndole las manos con ternura. "De verdad me halaga el bello gesto que has tenido hacia mí, pero, lamentablemente, debes saber que los hombres lobo no tenemos la costumbre de contraer nupcias como lo hacen los humanos…"

Kagome suspiró, aliviada. Aunque no sabía por qué, si el malentendido aún no había sido aclarado.

"Así que, lo siento, mi amada" dijo Kouga, besándola en la frente, lo que descolocó a Inuyasha por completo y casi provocó un gran pleito de no ser por Miroku, quien lo contuvo. "La verdad es que no puedo casarme contigo en estos términos, mis antepasados no lo permitirían…" seguía diciéndole, convencido de la pasión que despertaba en la joven.

Kagome sólo asentía con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra.

"Tendremos que pasar por otro tipo de pruebas para poder estar juntos para siempre…" continuó diciendo, hasta que, de pronto, se puso serio de nuevo. "¡Diablos! Había olvidado eso de las pruebas…" pensó en voz alta, apesadumbrado. "Primero, debo reunir en un concilio a todos los clanes de la región y comunicárselos, y después de eso vienen las pruebas…que no son pocas… ¡Qué distraído!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLO?!" gritó finalmente, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¿De qué demonios está hablando este tonto?" le susurró Inuyasha a Miroku, que sólo se encogió de hombros, sintiendo de repente un leve pinchazo en el cuello.

"¡¿Anciano Myouga?!" exclamó el monje, abriendo la mano para descubrir a la aplastada pulga. "¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?"

"Pues saltando, muchacho… ¿No ves que soy un insecto muy ágil?" alardeó el anciano.

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo.

"Oye, vejestorio, ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías explicarme de qué rayos está hablando ese sujeto?" le preguntó, seguro de que Myouga había presenciado la escena desde un principio. No lo conocía él…

"Ay, amo Inuyasha… ¿Por qué es así conmigo?" sollozó la pulga, ofendida. "Si quiere que le diga, debería tratarme mejor…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, Inuyasha" dijo Miroku, defendiendo al anciano. "Sé más gentil con la pulga Myouga y seguro nos dirá lo que está sucediendo ¿no es cierto, anciano?"

Myouga asintió.

"Está bien…" dijo Inuyasha, reacio. "Myouga ¿podrías POR FAVOR decirme qué tanto habla ese lobo rabioso?"

La pulga adquirió un aire solemne.

"Kouga se refiere a la carrera de las Cien Pruebas que se lleva a cabo año tras año dentro de la comunidad de los hombres lobo" explicó, saltando al hombro de Inuyasha. "Hice toda una investigación al respecto…"

"Pues vaya que eres ocioso…" dijo Inuyasha, irónico.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Kagome?" preguntó Sango, antes de que amo y sirviente se pusieran a discutir de nuevo.

"Pues que Kagome sólo podrá ser la esposa de Kouga luego de que él complete las cien pruebas, que van desde pruebas de resistencia física, labores domésticas y de ingenio, entre otras…"

"Eso suena complicado" dijo Miroku, tocándose la barbilla con una mano.

"Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa…" dijo Inuyasha, dando un paso al frente.

"Exactamente, amo" contestó Myouga, adivinándole el pensamiento. "Con un poco de suerte, no veremos al jefe de los hombres lobo por un largo tiempo…"

Kouga se había sentado en el suelo, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

"Oye, Kouga… ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Kagome, a una cierta distancia.

El lobo suspiró, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

"Me voy" dijo, secamente.

Kagome abrió bien los ojos.

"¿Te… vas?"

"Lo mejor será que no volvamos a vernos, Kagome" fue la respuesta del jefe lobo. "No hasta que haya superado las pruebas…"

Kagome pestañeó, confundida. ¿Qué era eso de las pruebas? Sólo él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Está bien" contestó ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

"¿De verdad no te molesta?" le preguntó él.

"No, para nada" dijo Kagome, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kouga soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ya verás que muy pronto te tendré conmigo, Kagome!" rió, poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "¡Y serás mi esposa, tal y como las leyes de los lobos mandan!"

Kagome suspiró, agotada.

"¡Oye, BESTIA!" le gritó Kouga a Inuyasha, con arrogancia. "Quiero que la cuides hasta mi regreso ¿me oíste?"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" exclamó Inuyasha, apretando los puños. Pero no alcanzó a decir más cuando el jefe de los hombres lobo ya había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ellos, a toda carrera.

"Por fin se fue…" balbuceó Shippou, estirando los brazos y dando un gran bostezo.

"Ojalá no tuviera que volverle a ver la cara a ese estúpido cretino…" dijo Inuyasha, entre dientes.

"No se preocupe, amo" lo consoló la pulga. "Ya le dije que, probablemente, Kouga no vendrá por estos lados en un buen rato…"

"Pues más vale que así sea, viejo" le contestó Inuyasha, mirándolo con suspicacia. "Porque, o si no, al que mandaré a volar definitivamente será a ti"

Myouga hizo un puchero.

"¡Qué malo es, amoooo!" protestó, saltando al suelo y desapareciendo en el césped.

"Bueno… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?" dijo Miroku, soltando un suspiro al ver a Sango, quien se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del monje sobre ella.

"¡En la boda!" exclamó Shippou, aplaudiendo.

"Así es, chicos" dijo la anciana Kaede, que había caminado hacia ellos en cuanto Kouga se hubo ido. "Si no se dan prisa, comenzará a nevar y pescarán un resfriado"

"Ni que lo diga, anciana" respondió Miroku, tomando a Sango de la mano para dirigirse al templo. "Casi no puedo esperar a estar casado con mi Sanguito"

"Ay… excelencia… Qué cosas dice" dijo ella, sonrojada.

Inuyasha y Kagome iban detrás, siguiendo al resto.

"Las Cien Pruebas… Qué curioso…" pensaba en voz alta Kagome, caminando junto a Inuyasha.

"Ese cretino se dedicó todo este tiempo a decir esa sarta de tonterías cuando ni siquiera le estaba permitido…" iba alegando él, irritado.

"¿De qué tonterías hablas?" le preguntó Kagome, volteando a mirarlo.

"Bueno… eso de que _'Kagome es mi mujer y me la llevaré a las montañas para hacerla feliz y bla bla bla…'_ dijo, haciendo una muy mala imitación del jefe lobo.

Kagome soltó una risita.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" quiso saber Inuyasha, deteniendo la marcha.

"Aquello te mataba de los celos ¿no es verdad?" dijo ella, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

"¡¿Celos?!" exclamó el hombre mitad bestia, totalmente ruborizado. "¡Yo nunca tuve celos! Lo que pasa es que ese lobo rabioso me saca de mis casillas…"

Pero Kagome no quitaba su juguetona sonrisita del rostro.

"Si tú lo dices…" le dijo despreocupadamente, continuando la marcha, con las manos cruzadas atrás de su espalda. Ya no le importaba si Inuyasha lo reconocía o no. Total, Kagome ya lo sabía desde un principio. Desde el momento en que el jefe del clan de los hombres lobo había puesto sus ojos en ella, el hombre mitad bestia ya no fue más el mismo… Y eso le bastaba para estar segura.

Iba así, sumergida en sus cavilaciones, cuando, de pronto, sintió que un fuerte brazo la halaba firmemente por la cintura y la atraía hacia un pecho amplio y cálido, que ella conocía muy bien.

"Sentía que me incendiaba de la rabia…" le confesó Inuyasha, al oído. "El sólo hecho de que se atreviera a mirarte me enfurecía de una manera que no sabes…"

"Inu… yasha…" suspiró ella, sucumbiendo a su abrazo.

"Que se pasara diciendo que tú le pertenecías y todo eso, me ponía de un pésimo humor y me daban ganas de sacarle las entrañas por la boca…"

Kagome levantó la vista y le acarició una mejilla con ternura.

"Tú sabes que eres el único" le dijo, con los ojos vidriosos.

"Lo sé" contestó él, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. "Pero creo que siempre temí que cambiaras de parecer…"

Y, sin aviso previo, se vio silenciado por un intenso beso por parte de Kagome, uno que era diferente a todos los otros que le había dado. Sintió un calor en el vientre y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron a la vez que estrechaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Era una sensación tan agradable… tan alucinante. Eran sólo ellos dos y…

"Pues sí que son un par de pícaros…" decía Shippou, sonriendo maliciosamente. El pequeño zorro los había sorprendido in fraganti. "Inuyasha, espérate hasta el final de la ceremonia ¿no?"

Inuyasha se puso furioso.

"¡¡ENANO DEL DEMONIO!!" le gritó, tirándolo lejos. "¡¡Desaparece!!"

"¡WUAAA!" exclamó el zorrito, volando por los aires. "¡El anciano Myouga tenía razón!... ¡¡Eres detestable!!"

"Inuyasha, démonos prisa" le dijo Kagome, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo en dirección al templo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por la muchacha, oliendo su dulce aroma, que le llegaba a la nariz guiado por el viento.

Si tan sólo su madre lo viera ahora… Feliz, junto a sus amigos y a punto de formar su propia familia. Inuyasha nunca había tenido una familia realmente, sólo ella había velado por él mientras estuvo viva. Cuando pensaba en ello, a menudo se entristecía, recordando lo solo e indefenso que se quedó, volviéndose un blanco fácil para aquellos que rechazaban lo diferente. De ahí la absoluta desconfianza, sobre todo hacia los humanos, que tanto lo habían herido… Tanta soledad, tanta tristeza para alguien que sólo deseaba ser rescatado.

Y qué irónica es la vida, pues fue justamente un ser humano quien lo rescató de las sombras de la soledad y el miedo; Una mujer con un corazón tan grande que lo inundó de buenos sentimientos y le enseñó que las personas también tienen su lado amable… Esa mujer lo había sacrificado todo por él, tal era la intensidad de su amor; había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, jugándosela por entero, arriesgando el todo por el nada.

Y aquella mujer le pertenecía, sólo a él, y se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tenerla.

Tenerla para siempre…

FIN


End file.
